


Distant Memories

by wierdscience13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 80,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wierdscience13/pseuds/wierdscience13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's 2nd year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry when he starts having nightmares of events he has no knowledge of. Also there is something stalking the school and petrifying students, can Harry reconcile his new knowledge and be the hero he was born to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

DISTANT MEMORIES

 **Synopsis:** It's Harry’s 2 nd year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry when he starts having nightmares of events he has no knowledge of. Also there is something stalking the school and petrifying students, can Harry reconcile his new knowledge and be the hero he was born to be.

 

Prologue

 

“Kill the spare” spoke a voice which made his blood run cold, a blinding flash of green light and the scene changed, now he's lying on the ground, surrounded by creatures from a persons worst nightmares, swooping around him, freezing cold penetrating deep into his bones, a flash of blinding white light and he's flying on the back of a dragon, even through his fear it still feels exhilarating, then he's plunged into the frigid cold waters of a lake, something is strangling him, he's feeling light headed then blissful ignorance.

 Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, defeater of Voldemort woke up gasping for breath in Gryffindor tower, cold sweat coating his body, he shivered trying to remember what nightmares tormented him this time but he only had a vague recollection of his dreams, sighing he cast a tempus charm, muttering to himself _bloody four in the morning_ he swung his feet out of bed and winced at the feel of the cold stone floor, creeping softly across the room to avoid waking his room-mates he felt envious of their easy slumber.

 As he descended the stairs to the common room he pondered on why he had started having these nightmares again, they had eased off over the summer break until they were infrequent reminders of the events of his first year, these new ones though filled him with a sense of dread he could not explain. Sighing he made his way to the couch by the fireplace, even though the fire was unlit it was still his favourite place to sit. He wasn't sure how long he sat there before he heard faint footsteps and realised with a start that the thin light of dawn was starting to appear though the windows which framed the common room.

 “Harry how long have you been here” called out Hermione with a concerned look on her face, “Are you still having nightmares?” she gave him a confused look as she sat down on the couch next to him.

 “Err not long” mumbled Harry while trying to avoid her penetrating gaze.

“Harry I know when you're not being truthful with me” she sighed while resisting the urge to flatten down his hair. “Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey after breakfast to see if she can help” urged Hermione.

“I'm fine really” replied Harry.

“You would say that if your leg was chopped off” huffed Hermione while giving him an exasperated look, “you can always talk to me Harry, I know how you boys like to be all macho but it will help”.

Harry wasn't sure what to say, he was still getting used to having friends and people who actually cared what happened to him, growing up with the Dursleys made him wary of attention, it usually meant he was going to be punished for his freakish behaviour as they called it.

 “Let's head down to breakfast Harry” said Hermione as she stood up, hefting her book book onto her shoulder.

 Harry looked at her a moment before pulling out his wand, pointing it towards her, a flash of purple light struck her bag leaving a fain afterglow.

“Harry what did you do? How did you do that? It feels really light, that's amazing”

 Harry looked dumbstruck at his wand then at her bag before mumbling “I dunno”

 “What do you mean you don't know? You must know the spell you cast” said Hermione in exasperation.

“I'm telling you I have no idea why or how I did that.” Harry replied looking worried, “Hermione I'm afraid something is wrong with me, I keep having strange dreams and now this, what if when Voldemort attacked me last year he did something to me?” he said with a horrified look on his face.

 Hermione dropped her bag and practically leapt at Harry grabbing him in a hug, he tensed up still not used to physical contact before relaxing into her.

“Oh Harry, don't worry, we'll figure out what's wrong, I'm sure if anything like that happened then Professor Dumbledore would have told you.”

 “I don't know Hermione, he wouldn't tell me why Voldemort is after me or why he killed my parents, I'm really scared” he replied while trying to stop the burning sensation in his eyes at the though of his parents.

 “Right, after class we are going to the library, I'm sure we will be able to find something” she said firmly, grabbing Harry’s hand she dragged him over to her bag, picking it up she smiled and said “Well at least I can carry more books now”, Harry grinned at her before realising they were still holding hands and felt his face heating up.

  _Author's Notes_

_Well this is my first fan fiction attempt, It's just an idea I've had rattling around in my brain for a while. I will try to post up new chapters every 2-3 days but no promises._

  _I haven't decided on any shipping yet and the rating of the story may be revised as the characters grow older._

 


	2. I don't have a solution, but I do admire the problem

Chapter 2

 

“ **I don't have a solution, but I do admire the problem.”**

 

Harry placed some eggs on his plate while pondering this latest development in his strange life.

Ron plonked himself next to Harry on the bench, “pass the bacon Harry. Where were you this morning?” he muttered while spooning eggs onto his plate.

“Had another nightmare, I couldn't sleep,” replied Harry.

“Nothing unusual there,” Ron mumbled around a mouth full of food.

“Ron, chew and swallow before you speak” said Hermione, glancing up from the book she had her head buried in.

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione, he couldn't see Ron changing any time soon. He was thinking about his latest problem when he started feeling peculiar, his vision become blurry and he could feel his heart thumping in his chest, suddenly he felt a stinging sensation in his hand, glancing down he saw carved on the back in blood _I must not tell lies_ , looking back up he was in some sort of office and sitting at the front was a woman who was unlike any he had seen before, if he had to describe her it would be of a toad wearing a pink cardigan but that would be unkind to toads.

“Is there a problem Mr Potter?” she spoke in a simpering voice.

“Er, who are you and where am I?” he replied.

“Come now Mr Potter, you know exactly why you are here and you must not tell lies!”

He jumped to his feet meaning to defend himself from her accusation when the room started spinning and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head.

“Harry!!” Hermione screamed while Ron looked on in confusion, he had slumped over where he sat and his face was white as a sheet. Hermione started patting his face, while Ron shook his shoulder, “Come on mate, wake up!”

“He's not waking” Ron said, a look of fright on his face.

“What is happening here Ms Granger” questioned a stern faced Professor McGonagall.

“Harry seems to have some sort of a fit Professor, we can't wake him up” she replied.

Professor McGonagall started casting some basic diagnostic spells at Mr Potter, “I can't seem to find anything wrong with him but I'm no expert, he needs to be checked over properly.”

“Very well I will escort him to the hospital wing. Mr Weasley please inform Madam Pomfrey where we are heading, Mrs Granger please follow me” the professor said while casting a spell causing Harry to float in mid-air. The whole hall by now where whispering and mumbling about what had occurred, even the professors looked intrigued.

The Professor and Hermione started making there way to the hospital wing while Harry floated along behind. “Has this happened before Ms Granger?” enquired the professor.

“No professor not that I know of but ... “ Hermione paused as if debating whether to say anything else, making up her mind she added “... although Harry has been complaining of strange nightmares and has been acting oddly for the last few weeks, plus this morning he cast a spell on my book bag which made it as light as a feather but when I asked him how he knew the spell he said he didn't know, the thing is professor, he performed the spell wordlessly and didn't make any wand movements”

“Well that is quite unusual and not something which is usually taught till seventh year, try not to worry though Ms Granger, Madam Pomfrey will sort him out in no time at all” Professor McGonagall said although her face betrayed her own worry.

Entering the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office, “I used the floo to come straight here when Mr Weasley informed me what had occurred she stated. Please place him on the bed Minerva.”

Hermione stood at the side of the bed worrying her lip while Madam Pomfrey performed all manner of diagnostic spells over Harry, it showed the depth of her concern that she didn't try and remember the spells used.

“Well this is most unusual” Madam Pomfrey began, “Mr Potters neural activity is off the chart, I've never seen readings like this is an unconscious patient, I will monitor his condition for the next few hours, all his other bodily functions seem normal and he doesn't appear to be under any duress, if he doesn't improve I will confer with some colleagues from St Mungos.”

“I think under the circumstances Ms Granger I will excuse you from classes until lunchtime, we should know more by then. I will also inform the Headmaster and see if he has any suggestions. Poppy please contact me if there any any changes in Mr Potters condition,” Professor McGonagall then swept out the doors of the infirmary.

“You'll have to excuse us a moment while I make Mr Potter more comfortable Ms Granger,” Madam Pomfrey stated while conjuring a screen.

Hermione made her way to the other side of the room thinking to herself, “Poor Harry, he can never get a break.”

“Ms Granger, you may sit with Mr Potter now, I will be in my office if you need anything”

“Okay Madam Pomfrey,” Hermione sat down beside Harry before shyly grabbing his hand.

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile Harry was once again experiencing things he couldn't explain, A room full of glowing glass orbs, an archway with a tattered veil blowing in a non-existent wind, flying on the back of some strange animal across the Black lake laughing, the howl of a wolf while running through a dark forest, all the images were disjointed and made no sense. Rapidly the scenes changed faster and faster, just when he thought his head was going to explode from all the images he appeared in a place which was white everywhere as far as the eye could see, slowly colours started bleeding into the surrounding, before long the surroundings had changed to a dank, dark tunnel, what little light there was barely illuminated his surroundings. Harry could hear water dripping and looking down could make out the shape of small bones which crunched underfoot as he made his way slowly forward. Checking his pockets his hand curled around the handle of his holly wand. _Lumos_ he whispered, a bright light illuminated the tunnel, _much better_ thought Harry as he started forward once again.

Upon reaching the end he came into a cavernous space, pillars with snakes were inter-spaced across the chamber. Eerie green light seemed to come from everywhere. Harry then noticed a bundle lying beneath one of the columns, he hurried across only to realise that it appeared to be a person, falling to his knees he gently turned them over, “Ginny!” he exclaimed.

“She won't wake” said a voice.

Turning around Harry saw a boy of about sixteen years of age, suddenly a blinding pain struck him and he felt his head was going to split in two, the pain was mainly centred around his scar, he was in agony, a scream wretched its way out of his mouth before blessed blackness overtook him and he knew no more.

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHP

Madam Pomfrey was once again scanning Harry, “his vitals appear to be back to normal now, I suspect he will wake up shortly” she said.

Suddenly Harry sat up, “we need to save Ginny, she's in danger!!”

“Mr Potter, please calm down, it was just a nightmare, you are in the hospital wing.” Pomfrey bustled around his bed casting diagnostic spells as she went, he appeared to be in perfect health.

“No, no it was real, I saw it, please we have to save her!” he practically screamed.

Harry was so distraught that Madam Pomfrey gave him a vial of dreamless sleep potion, “Here Mr Potter, drink this it will calm you down.”

“Harry it will be okay, please drink the potion, I promise I will tell Professor McGonagall and check on Ginny,” said Hermione.

Harry sighing took the offered potion from Madam Pomfrey and grimaced at the taste as he swallowed it down, “ugh it never tastes any … “ but he was out cold before he could finish the sentence.

Madam Pomfrey went into her office and threw some floo powder into the fireplace, “Headmasters office,” she bellowed, “Albus are you there?”

“Yes Poppy, what seems to be the problem?” he replied.

“It's Mr Potter Albus, he fell unconscious this morning and only recently woke up after being out for a couple of hours, his readings were strange Albus, in all my time I have never seen anything like it. He recently woke up very distraught saying that Ginny is in danger, I suspect he means Ms Weasley.”

“Stand back Poppy I'm coming through,” Albus said.

Madam Pomfrey and Headmaster Dumbledore strode out of her office, “Miss Granger, please stand back a bit,” he said while pulling out his wand, he started waving it in intricate patterns over Harry, “well whatever ailed him doesn't seem to be troubling him any more but just in case maybe we should keep him here overnight.”

“Now Ms Granger, maybe you can shed some light on what has been occurring,” he said while looking at her over his half moon glasses.

“I don't know much but I will tell you what I know headmaster,” Hermione replied, “but can we please have someone check on Ginny Weasley, Harry seemed to think there was something wrong with her.”

“Certainly Ms Granger, will you do the honours please Poppy, I think she will be with Professor Sprout in herbology,” Albus conjured a chair and sat down, “Ah that's better, these old bones need more rest these days.”

Madam Pomfrey entered her office to contact Pomona Sprout the herbology Mistress who could check on the well-being of Ginny Weasley while Hermione told Professor Dumbledore what had been happening with Harry for the last few weeks.

Having checked on Ms Weasley, Poppy returned to the infirmary, “all is fine Albus. Ginny Weasley is in Herbology where she is supposed to be and in no danger.”

“Very well Poppy, thank you for the information Ms Granger but I don't feel there is anything to worry about. Now maybe you should pop to the great hall, lunch time is rapidly approaching. Of course you may visit after classes this afternoon,” Professor Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

“Yes Professor, thank you and also you Madam Pomfrey,” she replied.

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHP

 

Hermione sat in the great hall waiting for Ron to return, well at least Harry will be happy he missed potions she thought.

Ron made a beeline towards her and plonked down heavily, “Snape is a greasy git!”

“That's Professor Snape” Hermione replied.

“'cos Harry was ill he decided to take it out on the rest of Gryffindor, we've got ten inches to write by Friday about flobberworm use in potions plus he took loads of points, I lost fifteen for breathing too loud! Of course Malfoy had a field day the foul git,” Ron said.

“Aren't you interested in what's happening with your best friend?” asked a bemused Hermione, “after all he did collapse unconscious this morning.”

“Of course I am Hermione but you know what Snape is like. Is he okay? Ah great the food is here!” Ron began shovelling everything he could get his hands on onto his plate.

“Really Ronald, there's no need to grab, it isn't going to disappear any time soon, really, boys. Madam Pomfrey is keeping him in overnight but we can visit him after classes. He was really distraught when he woke up, he thought Ginny was in some sort of trouble,” she said glancing at Ron while filling her own plate.

“Why would he be thinking about Ginny? He hardly knows her.”

“It was just a nightmare Ronald, it didn't mean anything,” she sighed.

“Yeah well, blokes shouldn't be having dreams about my little sister,” he glared.

“Really Ronald,” sometimes she wondered why she was friends with him, she suppose it was just because of Harry.

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHP

 

The afternoon seemed to drag over, Hermione even struggled during transfiguration due to not being able to concentrate properly. Eventually though the bell rung signifying the end of classes.

“I'm going to the hospital wing Ron, are you coming?” Hermione asked.

“yeah okay then let's go.”

Harry was still asleep when they arrived at the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office, “He won't wake up till later tonight but you are welcome to stay as long as you're quiet” she said while giving Ron a stern look.

“Erm maybe I'll come back tomorrow then, er got homework, yeah homework I need to do, I'll see you later Mione.”

“Don't call me that Ronald, it's not my name and yes I'll see you at dinner,” she replied while giving him a frosty look.

_Seriously, some friend he is_ she thought, _ah well at least it's quiet, I can catch up on my assigned reading._

Glancing around and seeing she was alone, she bent over Harry and gently kissed him on his cheek, blushing she sat down and pulled a book out of her ever present bag with a slight smile on her face.

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHP

_Authors Note_

_Sorry it is slow going at the minute but I'm trying to set the scene properly and not rush into things head first. Like I said this is my first fic so any constructive criticism is welcome._

_Next update will be in a couple of days._


	3. When your only tool is a hammer, all problems start looking like nails

Harry awoke feeling like he had been trampled by a heard of trolls, reaching out he fumbled for his glasses, putting them on his face he sighed, g _reat the hospital wing again_ he thought to himself. Looking around he called for Madam Pomfrey.

“Ah Mr Potter you're awake, how are you feeling?” she asked.

“My head is pounding and my whole body is aching, what happened to me? How's Ginny?” Harry replied.

“Miss Weasley is perfectly fine Mr Potter, nothing bad happened to her.”

“I was so sure something had happened, it seemed so real. Oh well.”

Madam Pomfrey then filled Harry in on what had happened that morning and informed him that she would keep him in overnight in case of problems.

“Floppsy,” she called, “you called Madam Nursey?”

“Yes, can you please bring a meal up for Mr Potter, thank you.”

The small creature snapped it's fingers and disappeared.

The elf soon returned with a tray for Harry and Madam Pomfrey excused herself.

Harry, realising he was famished started devouring the food at a rate Ron would have been jealous of.

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 

Hermione was in the common room curled up on the coach nearest the fireplace, she had a potions book propped on her knees but her concentration kept wandering to a certain messy haired Gryffindor who was currently in the hospital wing. _I just hope he is ok_ _ay_ she thought to herself.

Deciding that she wasn't going to get any further with her reading she decided to head up to bed before she spied Ginny Weasley in the farthest corner writing in something, deciding to head over after Harry’s reaction this morning.

“Hi Ginny, how are you doing?” Hermione said as she sat down at the table.

Ginny looked up in surprise before quickly closing her book and placing it in her bag, “I'm fine Hermione. Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” Hermione replied while thinking that Ginny didn't look well at all, she looked pale and had dark circles under her eyes, “are you sure that you're okay? I know the first year can be tough, have you made any friends?”

Ginnys eyes were downcast as she replied, “yeah I'm okay but I haven't really made any friends, the other girls in the dorms are okay but they were friends before Hogwarts so have more in common than me plus my brothers don't seem to think I exist, well apart from Ron who basically told me to go away.”

“Ginny that's terrible, I'm sorry I haven't paid you more attention, I will make more of an effort in future, I promise.” Hermione felt terrible, she knew how hard it was being away from home for the first time, she thought because Ginny was brought up in the magical world that it would be easier for her but obviously some things are universal whether a witch or a muggle.

Ginny looked up with a smile on her face, “thanks Hermione, that's great.”

“I'll also have a word with that prat of a brother of yours, he should be looking after you!”

“That's Ron all over, I don't know how he has any friends, he only thinks about himself,” Ginny said with a scowl.

“Well I'm off to bed, if you need anything then I'm here for you,” Hermione said as she stood up, she then headed up the girls staircase to retire for the night.

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 

Harry rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses, by the level of the light it appeared to be early morning, he wasn't sure why he woke up but he felt great, no pains at all. He picked up his wand and cast the _tempus_ charm, he didn't even realise at first that he had cast it non verbally.

Thinking about non-verbal spells he was shocked when spell after spell came to him, some which seemed really useful and others he could never imagine using. _What is happening to me_ he thought, _how have I learnt all these spells?_

“How are you this morning Mr Potter?” enquired Madam Pomfrey.

“I feel fine Madam, can I get dressed and go to the dorms?”

“Well if you're sure you are okay then there is no reason for you not to and please try and stay out of the infirmary Mr Potter, I don't want to see you in here the rest of the year.”

“I'll try Madam Pomfrey,” Harry said with a lop-sided grin, “but I can't promise anything!”

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and made her way back into her office.

Harry slid his feet over the side of the bed and stood up, he reached for his clothes then paused, _I wonder_ he thought, he picked his wand up and waved it from his head downwards, the hospital bedclothes he was wearing transfigured into his normal uniform complete with boots, in fact they looked even better, like they had just came straight from the shop. Harry grinned to himself, t _his could be fun, I can't wait to tell Hermione about this._

Harry waved his wand over his old clothes and they shrank to the size of dolls clothing. Picking them up he laughed and placed them in his pocket.

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room to see his favourite person sitting on their usual coach, smiling he made his way over to her, “Hi Hermione.”

“Harry” she practically shouted before jumping up and hugging the stuffing out of him.

 _I could get used to this_ he thought, blushing they both moved apart.

“Hermione I've got loads to tell you, let's sit down a minute”, making themselves comfortable on the couch, Harry then proceeded to tell her about how he felt when waking up this morning and all his knowledge of new spells. “What do you think it means Hermione?” enquired Harry.

“I'm not sure Harry, Professor Dumbledore came and checked on you when you were passed out, he didn't think it was anything to worry about but I'm sure he knows more than he was saying.”

Hermione then started quizzing Harry on his spell repertoire, every single one she asked he could describe in perfect detail apart from he knew none of the wand movements, every spell he tried though worked first time.

“Hermione can I ask you something?” said Harry nervously.

“Of course Harry, you can ask me anything.”

“Err, umm, do you have a birthmark anywhere?”

Hermione stared at Harry in shock, “how do you know that!! Not even the girls I share a dorm with know that!”

“I dreamt about it” replied Harry, “we were older, maybe twenty something, we were on a beach, there was the brightest water I have ever seen, it was so clear and warm, you were wearing this err bathing costume,” at this Harry glanced at Hermione, his face as red as a tomato, “and it didn't cover a whole lot,” he finished while glancing at Hermione again.

“But Harry that's impossible, do you think you may be a seer?”

“I don't think so, it seemed more like I remember it, as weird as that sounds, that's not all though Hermione, I've seen flashes of other things but they seem hidden somehow, fuzzy.”

“That's strange, I'll go to the library and she what I can find,” Hermione replied with determination etched on her face, “also I talked to Ginny last night, she said she was okay but I'm sure she is hiding something,” she said with worry on her face.

“We'll keep on eye on her,” replied Harry with determination, “I might be wrong but I'm sure she's involved in something bad.”

“Anyway we may as well head to breakfast,” said Hermione while gathering her books.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Nothing happened for the next few weeks apart from the normal attending classes, quidditch practices and hanging out with Hermione and Ron. Harry showed Hermione some more of his spell repertoire but was reluctant to tell Ron about it, he was also still having strange dreams of a night. He managed to catch Professor Dumbledore one morning after breakfast but was just told that there was nothing to worry about.

“Lockhart is totally useless, if he didn't have a wand I would think he's a squib,” said Harry in disgust after another useless lesson.

“That's Professor Lockhart Harry and look at all the wonderful things he has done in his book,” said Hermione faintly blushing.

“I think he's crap,” Ron interjected.

“Language Ronald! Maybe he's just not used to teaching and more used to doing,” she replied even though it sounded lame to herself. Ever since Harry's mysterious dreams and blacking out he had shown her a few spells which she doubted that Lockhart would know about even less be able to perform. Thinking back she could still envisage the majestic stag that Harry produced, he said it was used as a shield against dark creatures and could be used to send messages. All she knew was that it was like Harry hugging her and she had never felt so safe in her life.

Malfoy was still bugging him something awful, he had managed to buy his way onto the quidditch team through his father buying new brooms for the whole Slytherin team, _typical, couldn't get in on talent_ he thought.

Ron had ended up trying to curse Malfoy when he called Hermione a mudblood, _maybe Ron isn't that bad_ Harry thought, he did try and stick up for Hermione even though it ended up with Ron belching slugs, Harry felt queasy just at the thought, _who the hell thought of a spell to make someone belch slugs, wizards are idiots sometimes_ he laughed to himself.

Harry spent the next few days avoiding Lockhart, the idiot was trying to give him advice about fans and fame, something Harry definitely didn't want more of. That night he dreamed of being down in a tunnel again but this time Ron and Lockhart were with him.

“The adventure ends here, boys!” he said. “I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body, say good-bye to your memories!”

He raised his wand high over his head and yelled, “Obliviate!”

The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. Harry flung his arms over his head and ran, slipping over the coils of what looked like snake skin, out of the way of great chunks of tunnel ceiling that were thundering to the floor. Next moment, he was standing alone, gazing at a solid wall of broken rock.

Harry woke up with a start, _that bloody git! I knew he was no good_ he thought. _Who shall I tell about this, I don't think McGonagall or_ _Dumbledore_ _will do anything without any proof even though they must know he is useless. I wonder what that spell was he tried to do, it's not something I've heard about before, I know_ he thought, _I'll ask Hermione to research it, if anybody can find out, it will be her._

Of course Hermione was pleased about having a new research project and flew up to the library before breakfast.

Harry ended up having to serve detention, _somebody please kill me and get this_ _torture_ _over_ he thought. Lockhart was just blabbering away about how fame is a fickle thing, blah, blah, blah.

_**Tear... Kill … Rip... So hungry …** _

Harry jumped up, knocking his chair over, shouting, “what the hell was that?!”

Lockhart squealed like a little girl and nearly fell off his own chair, “What do you mean Harry?”

“I heard something whispering,” Harry replied while looking around the room.

“Well look at the time, doesn't it fly when you're having so much fun, you probably just dozed off for a minute Harry, you better be getting yourself back to the dorms.”

Harry couldn't wait to get out of there, Hermione still hadn't found out any information about the obliviate spell and he didn't trust Lockhart as far as he could throw the ponce, he wouldn't put it past Lockhart to have something to do with the strange whispering.

Harry got into bed and waited for Ron to return while debating whether he should say anything. It was half an hour before Ron returned, deciding to give Ron a chance keeping his voice low so as not to wake Neville, Dean, and Seamus, Harry told Ron exactly what he had heard.

Ron didn't have any idea of what could of caused it except for maybe someone hidden under an invisibility cloak but Harry didn't think that was it.

Before he knew it October had arrived, nothing else had occurred although Ginny Weasley looked even worse, Harry decided to get Hermione to corner her and see if there was anyway they could help her.

Oliver Wood was still fanatical about training which was why Harry was drenched and sullenly making his way back to Gryffindor tower. As Harry plodded along a deserted corridor he came across Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor Tower, who was staring out of a window, muttering.

“Hi, Nick,” said Harry.

“Hello, hello,” Nearly Headless Nick replied, “you look troubled, young Potter.”

“So do you,” said Harry.

At the moment Filch burst out from behind a tapestry, “filth, filth,” follow me Potter. Harry was standing in the caretakers office, Filch was ranting about the good old days and stringing students up by their thumbnails, during this a banging was to be heard on the ceiling.

“Peeves!” Filch shouted before rushing out of the room.

Curious Harry looked around, he had never been in Filchs office before, on the desk there was a silver envelope, glancing around to make sure that Filch wasn't returning Harry picked it up.

 

**KWIKSPELL**

 

**A Correspondence Course in Beginners’ Magic**

 

 _Hmm why would Filch need this, unless, I wonder if he is a squib, after all I've never seen him use a wand and it would probably explain why he is so grumpy all the time, surrounded by kids who can do magic_ thought Harry, he placed the envelope back on the desk where he found it just before Filch returned.

Filch looked at Harry then at the envelope on his desk, turning red.

“Very well – go, don’t breathe a word – go now, I have to write up Peeves’ report – go,” Filch practically shouted.

Harry left the caretakers office feeling confused, _what the hell was that about? Ah well, suppose I had a lucky escape, no detention._

Nearly Headless Nick came out of a nearby classroom, “Well did it work?”

“Did what work?” asked Harry.

“I got Peeves to drop a cabinet to distract Filch,” he said.

“Ah yes, I didn't even get detention,” replied Harry with a smile, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” said Nick, “although you can do something for me. You see this Halloween it will be 500 years since my deathday and we are having a party. It would be an honour if yourself, Ms Granger and Mr Weasley could attend but I suppose you would rather go the school feast.”

“No I'll come,” said Harry, “although I'll have to ask Hermione and Ron.”

“Splendid,” Nick beamed, “and if you could mention to the hunt that you find me terribly scary and frightful it would be a big help!”

“Errm okay, well I better be going Sir Nick.” Harry said while walking back towards the tower.

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHHPPHPHPHPHP

 

As it got closer to Halloween Harry was thinking to himself _why did I ever agree to go to a party for dead people,_ sighing he resigned himself to go, after all he did make a promise. Hermione and Ron agreed to go with him, even though Ron was moaning about missing out on the feast since he told them about it.

The party was just as dreadful as he thought, although they did get to meet a vampire, _rotten food and depressed people, not really_ _my_ _idea of a good party_ he thought to himself.

As the night wore on they got more cold and hungry, deciding to leave and see if they could catch the tail end of the feast and some pudding they started making their way towards the entrance hall.

“… _**rip … tear … kill …”**_

Harry looking around warily and said, “did either of you hear that?”

Hermione and Ron both replied, “hear what?”

“Remember me telling you about detention and hearing a voice, well I've just heard it again, it's talking about killing,” he said while looking worried, “there it is again, follow me,” Harry took off running. He hurtled around the whole of the second floor, Ron and Hermione panting behind him, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage. “Look,” he gasped. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

 

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN**

**OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**

 

Mrs. Norris, the caretakers cat was hanging by her tail from a torch bracket near the writing, stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

“We need to get out of here,” said Ron.

“We haven't done anything though,” said Harry.

“Harry even in the wizarding world hearing voices is strange, you know what they are like, we'll probably end up getting blamed somehow,” said Hermione.

With that they made their way back to Gryffindor tower, plonking down onto their favourite seats by the fire, they eventually started to warm up.

“So what shall we say if anybody asks where we were?” said Ron.

“We just tell them the truth, we went to Sir Nicks Deathday party and came back here, I'll say I didn't want to celebrate Halloween because of what happened to my mum and dad, which is true and that you two wanted to keep me company and stop me from moping,” said Harry with a sigh. He'd been trying not to think about his parents.

Hermione looked at him with sympathy before pulling him into a hug, “oh Harry. I forgot how awful Halloween would be for you,” pulling back she looked him in the eyes, “are you okay?”

“Yeah,” replied Harry, “after all I have my two best mates with me.”

Ron smiled at that and give him a manly slap on the shoulder.

They could hear noise coming towards the portrait hole and the rest of Gryffindor came tumbling in all talking about the writing and Filchs' cat Mrs Norris being petrified.

“What's happened?” Harry asked George Weasley.

“Ah little Harrykins, there is a foul beast roaming the halls of Hogwarts, it has a foul sneer and platinum blond hair which causes even the bravest Gryffindor to run in terror!” he replied with a smirk.

“Be serious guys, what's this about writing and a cat,” Hermione said with a mock glare.

“Ah well somebody wrote on a wall about The Chamber of Secrets being opened and to beware, also Filchs' cat looked dead,” said Fred.

“What's The Chamber Of Secrets?” asked Harry.

“Nobody we asked knows,” replied Fred, “although the Professors seemed to know something.”

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 

_Authors Note_

_Next time things start moving up a gear, Harry gains more knowledge and things will start moving a lot faster now the scene has been set._

_I hope you enjoy. Reviews welcomed even criticising ones._

 


	4. My mind’s made up, don’t confuse me with facts

 

_**The year** _ _**2039, 2 miles east of** _ _**Amesbury** _

  
  


“Are you absolutely sure you want to do this Harry? If it goes wrong it could be disastrous,” enquired Hermione.

“How much worse can it get, we failed Hermione, it's either crawl in a hole somewhere far away and wait to die but that would be an insult to all those who died fighting,” Harry sighed.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Tri-Wizard champion, scourge of the Ministry was no longer a boy with amazement in his eyes gazing at the wonders of the wizarding world, he was a man now, battle hardened, his body was a testament to the hardships he had suffered, his famous scar was no longer visible, hidden under a mess of black hair with streaks of grey. A scar ran from his left eye, down across his cheek before being hidden under the collar of his shirt, courtesy of that mad bitch Lestrange _Haha, I sorted her_ he thought, an entrails exploding curse had splattered her innards all over her precious master, Voldemort in a rage had overpowered a blasting curse which removed his right leg just above the knee, he nearly bled out before he could activate his emergency port-key. After that it was all downhill.

Harry thought back to the battle of Hogwarts and the years after, Voldemort was gone, his death eaters captured and Harry was the Master Of Death, whatever the hell that was, they had eight peaceful years before Harry felt a twinge in his scar, dismissing it as nothing, maybe wishful thinking, he kept it to himself until one day while lounging on a beach in Thailand with Hermione a patronus appeared in front of them _Voldemort is back, Hogwarts has fallen_ came the disembodied voice of Neville Longbottom, now the Herbology professor, having taken over from Professor Sprout when she retired.

They had failed, Voldemort had another horcrux hidden away somewhere, he returned even more terrible than before, he was totally inhuman, the destruction of his other horcruxes had stripped away any semblance of humanity. Harry and Hermione returned to the United Kingdom to scenes of utter destruction, Hogwarts was nothing more than rubble, Diagon Alley destroyed, the ministry gutted.

Those who could, fled the UK as soon as possible, others weren't so lucky, before long the war spilled over into the muggle world, Voldemort and his death eaters killed without remorse, the muggles captured the attacks on camera, before long they mobilised the army to contain the threat, it wasn't enough, Voldemort was like a tidal wave, sweeping away everything in his path. They tried to save who they could but they were fighting a loosing battle.

Uprisings sprang up all over the planet, the muggles in desperation launched tactical nukes, even they didn't slow Voldemort down, Harry battled him on more than one occasion, his power was immense, even though Harry was maybe ten times as powerful as the average wizard, compared to Voldemort he was insignificant.

The planet was now hell on earth, whole areas were irradiated, others were breeding grounds for all manner of dark creatures, dementors, leitholds and worse. To use magic was to risk detection, they lived like muggles now, apart from when they were fighting, whatever fights they won were just for survival these days.

Harry sighed, looking at Hermione, his best friend, the love of his life. Her face was disfigured horribly, the result of an acid curse, thought to Harry she was still beautiful, he could still see the bossy little girl who never let him down and kept him sane during those times in Hogwarts, he smirked.

“What you smirking at Potter?” Hermione asked.

“Oh just a certain broom closet,” he replied, still amazed after all this time he could still make her blush.

“Harry this is hardly the time,” she said but she still had a slight smile on her face, “we had better start moving.”

“Yeah,” looking around at the place that had been their home for the last six months while they planned, “I suppose we better. We better destroy this place just in case things don't work out,” Harry said while picking a fuel can up from the corner, “we can't risk anybody realising what we had planned to do.” Splashing fuel around the barn which was their home, making sure that the parchments stuck to the walls were coated with the flammable liquid, Harry stepped back.

“Are we ready then?” Hermione asked.

“Yep,” Harry flicked open a muggle lighter and threw it onto the floor, the flames sprang up with a whoosh, racing across the fuel and up the walls, the parchments they had worked so hard on disappeared in a flash of flame, let's go,” he said while shouldering his backpack and holding out his hand for Hermione.

They slowly made their way westwards, itt was slow going, the nukes the muggles had set off had caused extreme weather patterns, the sky was blanketed in cloud and it was pitch black, they couldn't risk using a lumos charm this close to their goal even though it would make the process quicker.

“It's just ahead Harry,” this journey was the culmination of thirty-three years of fighting, of loosing friends, of seeing the destruction of the world both magical and muggle as they knew it, “last chance to change your mind Harry, if this doesn't work then I don't know what affect this will have on the time-line, it could all be for nothing,” Hermione said while pulling Harry to a stop. Looking into his green eyes.

“I just can't do it any-more Hermione, if it hadn't of been for you I would of gave up years ago. If there's even a 1% chance we can save everyone then I have to take it, no matter what the outcome is for me.”

It had taken years to track down vague references to the Master of Death and what it entailed, many perilous journeys around the globe with many battles along the way. Hermione being the brilliant witch she was had pieced it all together, using a combination of Sumarian and Egyptian she had designed a ritual which would send Harrys' memories back to his younger self. This in combination with activating his role as Master Of Death would hopefully be enough to avert the terrible future which would seemly come to pass. They knew that this wouldn't be something that Harry would be able to accomplish on his own though, even though he would be powerful and knowledgeable he would still be for all purposes a child, so they had gathered all the information they could about members of the wizarding society in hopes of getting the support in place he would need.

They had reached their final destination, the mystical site of Stonehenge, while muggles never found out its' true nature, Stonehenge, was in fact a temple, The Temple Of The Dead, which was aligned so in the summer solstice, during the dawn, the stones would be powered by both lay-lines and the sun. Even hours before daybreak there was a feeling of power in the air.

“Can you feel that?” whispered Hermione in awe

“It's amazing,” replied Harry while feeling more alive than he had in years, “come on let's set up over here and go over our final plans.” Harry started pulling out books from his backpack and some muggle torches, handing one to Hermione and a stack of books he grinned, “I know it sounds stupid but I'm actually excited to do this, we're actually taking the fight to him again rather than just reacting.”

They weren't sure if there was a taboo on Voldemorts name so avoided saying it after they were attacked at their last safe house even though they were under the strongest wards possible.

Harry pulled out The Hallows, his cloak, the resurrection stone which he had searched the forbidden forest for and the elder wand, it seemed that the symbol of the Deathly hallows did in fact have meaning, Harry folded the cloak in half then in half again forming a traingle, he then placed the wand vertically on top followed by the resurrection stone, “shall I,” he said to Hermione with a grin.

“How can you not be serious at a time like this Harry,” she sniggered, even through all the hardships they had suffered, Harry still behaved like his teenage self at times.

“It's a talent. Okay, let's get this show on the road, after all if this doesn't work it will make things harder for my younger self,” holding his hand out over the hallows he paused, “I still can't believe it can be this simple Hermione.”

“It's all about intent Harry, now stop stalling”

“Okay … I, Harry James Potter, through right of conquest do henceforth claim the title of Master of Death,” he spoke in a clear voice, “okay, nothings happening,” he said dejectedly.

“Just give it a moment Harry,” Hermione said while staring at his hand, “look something is happening.”

Harrys hand was slightly glowing as well as the Hallows, suddenly the light flared to a blinding level, wincing, Harry looked away, when he looked back at his hand it appeared normal but the Hallows where nowhere to be seen.

“Do you feel any different?”

“No,” Harry replied, “although my hand is itching,” turning his hand upwards he stared, “oh, well at least I have a cool tattoo,” he said, showing his palm to Hermione. There was the sign of the Hallows.”

“We can't risk trying any magic until nearer dawn Harry, we don't want anybody disrupting the ritual, see if you can make yourself invisible, that is passive so shouldn't trigger anything.”

“Err and just how do I do that,” he said.

“Just wish yourself invisible, it should come naturally according to everything I have read,” she replied.

Harry scrunched up his face with a look of intense concentration.

“Harry, you look like you're constipated,” she smiled, “relax and just ask.”

“Did it work?” Harrys disembodied voice said, Hermiones' answering grin was all the answer he needed. “Cool! Well at least the first part of the plan worked, I've got a good feeling about this,” he said making himself visible again while getting up and sitting down close to Hermione. “I've got a treat for you,” Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a paper bag, he then pulled out a bar of chocolate.

“Harry, where did you get chocolate from! I've never had any for years,” she said while eyeing the bar with glee.

“That last town we passed through, I found it in the back store room, it had slipped down between two cabinets,” he said handing it to her.

The next few hours passed chatting quietly. “Well, I suppose it's time,” Hermione sighed. Standing up she pulled Harry to his feet, suddenly she lunged at him grabbing him in a hug, “this will work Harry, I'm sure,” she said pulling away.

Harry smiled at her, “I have no doubt Hermione, after all I have the most brilliant witch helping me.”

“Okay Potter, get them off,” Hermione said with a wink.

“Yeah, yeah, any excuse to see me naked”

“In your dreams Potter,” she laughed.

Harry dis-robed then walked over to the middle of the circle, sitting down he said, “you'd better leave the circle Hermione, we don't know what affect it could have on you.”

With tears gathering in her eyes Hermione walked to the edge, “okay we have about two minutes before sunrise, you better start your occlumency.”

“Don't worry Hermione, if this works right then this will never have happened, I love you.”

“I love you too Harry” she replied.

Harry sunk himself deep behind his occlumency shields, he needed to protect his mind if they had any chance of success.

  
  


Hermione started chanting as the first rays of light broke over the horizon, the air thrummed with power, her voice got louder and louder as she repeated the chant, the stones around the circle started to throb with light in time with her chants. Blue arcs of lightning started running across the stones while Harry took on a bluish glow. She had sweat breaking out on her brow as she chanted and chanted, after fifteen minutes she could no longer see Harry, in his place was a swirl of multi-coloured lights until suddenly there was a blinding flash, as the light receded it revealed Harry Potter lying dead in the centre of the circle, his sightless eyes seeing no more.

Then she collapsed and knew no more.

  
  


HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

  
  


_**Present Day – Gryffindor Dorms** _

  
  


Harry Potter tossed and turned before suddenly stilling and opening his eyes, they glowed with an inner light before returning to normal. In a blink of an eye his bed was empty, on the seventh floor corridor Harry reappeared silently, holding out his hand a wooden door appeared in front of him, with a thought a diadem came floating silently to his hand, with a whisper of displaced air Harry reappeared in front of a shocked Headmaster.

“Harry my boy, how did you come to be here?” he enquired.

“That can wait headmaster, we need to talk,” he replied while placing the diadem on the headmasters desk, “please scan this headmaster.”

Albus pulled out his wand and tried to perform a diagnostic spell, nothing happened, looking at his wand he couldn't feel a connection like usual.

“Oops, that's my fault I'm afraid,” Harry said, while looking sheepish, “maybe I should start at the beginning. What do you know about the Deathly Hallows and horcruxes?”

Albus Dumbledore had rarely been shocked in his lifetime, this was one of these times. He sat there mouth agape wondering if he was going senile.

Harry then proceeded to tell him the future as it would occur if not for changes to the time-line, how himself and Hermione had researched and designed a ritual to send his power and memories back to this time to give the world a fighting chance. All in all the Headmaster took it quite well, Harry explained he was the Master of Death and why this affected the headmasters wand, as the Hallows could only have one master. Finally he explained that the diadem was a horcrux and then proceeded to use the power of the Hallows to pull out Voldemorts soul piece before banishing it. “Now Headmaster I need your oath to keep whatever I have told you secret unless I give you permission to disclose it.”

“Harry, is that really necessary?” Dumbledore replied while looking slightly disappointed.

“If need be headmaster I will obliviate you and do this on my own, don't mistake me for the twelve year old boy you saw last, whilst I am still him, I have also memories of decades of spells, battles and research, I would much rather have you on my side but I will do this alone if need be.”

The headmaster looking contrite said, “I'm sorry Harry, I'll try and remember in future. So what are your plans now?”

“Firstly I'll remove the taint from Ginny Weasley and destroy the diary, I'll modify her memories so she doesn't have to suffer the after affects of Toms influence. As much as I would like to take care of Malfoy Snr he is needed for later plans, he was the one who planted the diary on Ginny. Then … hold on, I'll be back in a moment,” Harry disappeared. Within moments he returned, holding a dirty figure up by the waist.

“Harry that's Sirius Black!”

“Yes and he's innocent, it was Pettigrew who betrayed my parents and framed Sirius, I couldn't in good conscience let him spend another moment in that hell-hole, I was tempted to raze Azkaban to the ground and kill all the dementors but I'm not at full power yet and still getting acclimatised to the memories.” Harry said while guiding Sirius to a chair.

Sirius looked around in wonder, “Is this a dream,” he rasped, “Is that you James?”

Harry looked at him sadly, “no it's your godson Harry, don't worry Sirius, we'll have you good as new in a few days,” while casting a sleeping charm at him. Looking at Dumbledore, “I left a lifelike golem in his place, they won't discover he's missing, he'll be very useful in the coming months, as with a new disguise and Grimmauld Place he will be able to perform things we can't.”

“Well Harry, it seems like we are going to be very busy!”

“I suggest we meet in a couple of days, I'll sequester Sirius in the room of requirement under the care of a house elf I know, by that time I should be running at one hundred percent. Until that time headmaster, I suggest we perform the oath then act as normal,” Harry said while sticking out his hand.

Dumbledore took Harrys hand while reciting the oath they had agreed upon, a flash of blue light signified the oath had took.

“Later,” Harry grinned.

The Headmaster suddenly found himself in his office alone. _Well that was interesting_ he thought, a twinkle returning to his blue eyes.


	5. The problem with trouble shooting is that trouble shoots back

Professor Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk thinking about everything that Harry had told him. _How could it all go so wrong_ he thought in despair _so many lives lost and all for nothing_ with determination he decided that he would do whatever he could to help Harry reach his goals, Harry deserved nothing less.

As if drawn by Dumbledores thoughts, Harry Potter appeared with a whisper in the chair in front of Albus' desk.

“My goodness Mr Potter, I do wish you would give me some warning,” he gasped while clutching at his chest, “I'm not as young as I was, if I didn't already have white hair I'm sure you would turn it so,” there was no malice in his voice and in fact the damnable twinkle had returned to his eyes.

“Apologies Professor Dumbledore,” Harry said with a smirk, “good morning. I believe we need to go on an outing today.”

“Why do I feel like this is going to cause trouble,” the professor replied with a grimace, “have you decided on a course of action? Also how is Sirius?”

“I'm still undecided on some things, I know I will need help to attain what needs to be done but I'm still unsure as to who to involve. Sirius is miles better, physically he is nearly a hundred percent, mentally that is not something I can repair, only time can do that,” Harry paused, “one thing I wanted to ask Professor, why was Sirius never given a trial?”

“You need to understand Harry, the war was a terrible time, laws were brought in to try and help the DMLE and the Auror Department. This enabled suspects who where clearly guilty to be held indefinitely or even summarily executed, we all thought Sirius was guilty, the evidence seemed overwhelming.

“I suppose I can understand that, even though I am still angry at the treatment Sirius received but I think we have bigger fish to fry, before we go anywhere we need to talk about Snape.”

“Now Harry, that's Professor Snape and he has my full confidence,” Dumbledore replied.

“What you need to understand is this professor, I hate Snape, I know indirectly he was responsible for my parents death,” Harry held his hand up as Dumbledore prepared to interrupt, “he is petty, childish, vindictive and a lot of other unpleasant things, in the other life and in this he made my time in this school pretty unpleasant,” once again Dumbledore tried to interrupt, “please professor, this is hard enough for me to start with, having said that, Snape was also the bravest bastard I knew in my other life, he put his life on the line time and time again and even thought I wasn't aware, helped me as much as he could, he died a pointless and painful death professor, Tom just used him like everyone else then threw him away when he was no longer useful. I can't in good conscience allow that to happen again, if I did then I would be just as petty as him.”

Dumbledore give him a thoughtful look, “while once again I am astounded by your capacity for goodness Harry, would it be wise to tip our hand so early, after all Malfoy and his ilk have children at this school and would report back if there seemed to be some change in Snape, he could still be useful as a spy in the future if things don't go as planned.”

“No professor, Snapes time as a spy is finished, we need to make the school aware that things have changed and that everyone will be treat the same, regardless of blood-status, faith, sex or race and the teachers have to be seen as leading this change, Snape included. If he can't do that then he will have to leave the school,” Harry said with steel in his voice.

“Are you sure this is wise Harry, I said I would support you so I will defer to your decision.”

Harry looked shocked, “you're actually going to go along with this without putting up more of a fight?”

“I realise I have done you a great disservice Harry, I have kept many things from you which lead to a future far more terrible than anything I could envisage, if we are to defeat this evil once and forever then I believe I must follow your lead.”

Harry was astounded, both in this time-line and the other, Dumbledores need to keep his secrets and his policy of non-action had contributed greatly to the disasters what befell them.

“Well Professor I can't say I'm not surprised but also really pleased, there might be hope for you yet,” he said with a grin.

“Well hopefully this old dog can learn some new tricks.”

“Talking of old dogs, Dobby!” Harry said.

“Mr Master Harry Potter Sir is calling on Dobby, what can Dobby be doing for wonderful master?” A hyperactive elf said while practically bouncing around the room.

“Hi Dobby, please just call me Harry, could you ask Sirius to get ready and I will come and collect him in ten minutes, thanks.”

“The great Harry Potter be thanking Dobby, Mr Harry Potter is being the greatest wizard ever,” the diminutive elf replied before disappearing with a snap of it's fingers and a small pop.

“Where did you get a house elf from Harry?” Dumbledore enquired.

“Err,” Harry replied looking sheepish, “I sort of borrowed him permanently from the Malfoys.”

“But how, the house elf and master bond is one of the strongest going?” Dumbledore looked intrigued.

Harry smiled, “I had the greatest witch of her age on my side.”

“Ah yes, the estimable Ms Granger, If anybody could discover a way it would be her, she reminds me of myself at my age but I have no doubt she will far exceed my achievements.”

“I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her Professor, I would of given up without her strength, friendship and companionship,” Harry said looking wistful.

“Was there nothing more Harry? I can sense there is a lot being unsaid and your feelings for Ms Granger in that time-line seemed to be more intimate.”

Harry blushed, after all he was still a twelve year old boy, “my other self and his Hermione loved each other more than life itself but the war meant they never had a chance to full realise those feelings, they did err become boyfriend and girlfriend at some stage, one of the more pleasant memories was of being on a beach somewhere, the sands where as golden as a galleon and the sky was so blue and cloudless, it looked like paradise, I think that was the happiest they had ever been, before the terrible news that Voldemort had returned and Hogwarts had fallen came, as you can imagine after that other priorities came to the fore.”

“Hopefully in this lifetime yourself and Ms Granger are just as good friends or even more,” Dumbledore replied with a sad smile.

“Right, err, Sirius, yes Sirius,” with an almost inaudible whisper Harry vanished.

Dumbledore allowed himself a small smile, _if I have anything to do with it Harry and his Ms_ _Granger_ _will have a happy and long life together, they deserve nothing else_. The memories of the future Harry had shown him were truly terrible, even the events that occurred this year, luckily nobody had died but Ms Weasley suffered greatly, _thank goodness Harry has destroyed the horcrux within the diary and modified Ms Weasleys' memories, now she would never have to suffer with the nightmares of the things which had occurred._ Harry returned to Dumbledores office with someone he didn't recognise, he had the features of the black family but since Harry was going to collect Sirius then this must be him.

“Headmaster I would like to introduce you to William Black, descended from a squib who was outcast from the Black family, in private you may call him Padfoot though,” Harry grinned.

“Very good Harry, hello Sirius, it is a pleasure to see you again and looking so well, before we go any further I must sincerely apologise for my part in your imprisonment, if I had any belief that you were innocent I would of done everything in my power to secure your release,” he said with passion in his voice.

Sirius stared at Dumbledore a moment before replying, “Harry told me what was happening at the time and how I came to be incarcerated, I can't say I'm happy about it but I'm out now, in the future though I want my trial and my name cleared so let's just leave it at that.”

Sirius Black was not the cheerful man that Harry remembered from his other memories but he did seem more sane, hopefully he would return to normal, well what passed as normal for Sirius Black soon. Harry swore an oath silently to himself _I promise we will get your name cleared Sirius and you'll have a chance of a happy life_.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Harry, he had felt something then but wasn't sure what it was, Harry just shook his head and proceeded to take a seat, Sirius shrugged and sat next to him.

“Okay,” Harry began, “so let's review, the diadem and the diary have been dealt with, that leaves two more that I know the location of, Helga Hufflepuffs cup is in the Lestrange vault at Gringrotts, there is also a ring hidden under a shack which belonged to the Gaunts, Tom's relatives, there was also another,” he pointed to his scar, “which was destroyed when my future self sent his power and memories back to me.”

Dumbledore didn't appear so much shocked but grateful, “I always suspected that there was more to that scar than met the eye, I don't doubt if the future had of played out as before and I saw the diary I would of come to the conclusion that your scar was a horcrux over the summer.”

In the future he had a familiar, a snake which he made into a horcrux, I am not a hundred percent sure but from everything I have learned Voldemort didn't have a familiar before he was banished, I suspect he came across Nagini the snake, while haunting the forests of Albania. I don't believe he made her a horcrux until after he had regained a body, which would have been at the end of the tri-wizard tournament which will start next year, ending just before the school year. “I've been thinking that we can work in the background, dealing with his horcruxes and everything else we can think of which will have a positive effect on the future but my main aim is the destruction of Voldemort and his death munchers,” Harry looked at Dumbledore as he said this, “I know you want to give everyone a chance of redemption but some people are just beyond saving, I'll promise this though, as long as they are unmarked then I will turn them over to the ministry, if they are marked though I will use lethal force, in the future we captured them only for them to be released by corrupt politicians or in some cases prison breaks, if the wizarding society is to have a chance then we need to exorcise these people like a cancer, if we even leave one then their hatred will just grow again until some other dark lord rises again,” Harry said with conviction.

“Harry, while I said I would follow your lead, I can't in good conscience condemn people to death, for all your knowledge, you're still only a boy,” Dumbledore pleaded.

The air seemed to instantly turn frigid, Harrys' voice laced with power boomed out, “listen well professor, for this is the only warning you will get, while I resemble a boy, I have the memories of my future self and of wars immemorial, being the Master Of Death isn't just a title, it is my right to decide if someone lives or dies, my power is higher than any man made laws,” Harry's eyes pulsed with power and Dumbledore felt a feeling of dread unlike anything he had ever experienced, slowly the room returned to normal, the air warmed and the light from the windows penetrated the room once more.

Sirius sat in his chair shivering with a terrified expression on his face, “oh shit Sirius,” Harry cried while falling to his eyes in front of his godfather, he grabbed his hands, a white light seemed to travel from his arms up his godfathers until Sirius' eyes shone with an inner light, slowly the shivering stopped and Sirius seemed to come back to his sense, “gods Harry what was that? I felt like I was back in Azkaban!” Sirius practically cried while looking warily at his godson.

Harry sighed, rubbing his scar out of habit, sitting down he looked between his godfather and Dumbledore, “I'm not sure exactly what being the Master Of Death entails, I know that I'm supposed to keep the balance, to try and stop people dying before their time and make sure those whose time has come pass on to the other side, my future self didn't take on the power of the Master Of Death until just before the ritual to send his memories back, himself and Hermione researched everything they could find about being the Master Of Death but everything they found were vague legends and assumptions, I think if need be I can become an aspect of death, including taking on the appearance and attributes,” Harry looked fearfully at his godfather.

Sirius sat pensively for a moment before speaking, “While it scared the hell out of me just there Harry, this could give you a massive tactical advantage while we are dealing with the death eaters.”

“You're okay with this?” Harry answered with a quiver to his voice.

Sirius came over and pulled Harry out of the chair into a hug, “I'm your godfather kiddo, I'll support you whatever you do and wherever you go, don't forget that.”

“Once again I owe you an apology Harry, I promise I'll try harder in future,” Dumbledore said looking contrite.

“Okay, let's get back on track, I think we should go to the gaunt shack and deal with the horcrux there.”

Sirius and Dumbledore nodded in agreement, they blinked as they now appeared to be in a meadow facing a dilapidated shack, “You need to tell me how you do that pup,” Sirius said looking around.

“Indeed Harry, I as well am most intrigued with your method of travel, especially since you pass unassailable wards with ease,” Dumbledore raised his eyes.

Harry just smirked and said, “Brightest witch of her age.”

Sirius grinned while Dumbledore just nodded, “Ah the esteem-able Ms Granger, she surely is one of a kind, I imagine with the full support of the wizarding world she could create wonders not seen since the time of the founders and Merlin himself.”

“That's the problem with the wizarding world being so insular, they dismiss muggle achievements as worthless, Hermione while being a witch kept in touch with her muggle side, with advances in the muggles understanding of the universe and psychics and her keen mind, she is capable of anything,” Harry said with pride.

“You sound a bit soppy there kid, could this be a future Mrs Potter?” Sirius smirked.

“I'm only twelve man,” Harry said with a huff, but he did have a gleam in his eye as if remembering something pleasant.

“James declared he would marry your mother within an hour of the sorting ceremony, Potters always tend to find their other half young and always marry for love, even though Lily couldn't stand James for years,” Sirius grinned, “you've got a head start though,” he finished with a smirk.

Harry ignored him, “Headmaster would you do the honours, my knowledge of wards is still lacking, there wasn't much need for them in the future and I always preferred the brute force method, I would prefer we left this place as we found it, minus the horcrux of course.”

“Certainly Harry,” Dumbledore pulled out his wand and started to cast diagnostic spells on the area surrounding the shack, “I can't see anything more than muggle repelling and a compulsion to leave the area, at least on the exterior,” waving his wand Dumbledore dispelled the charms with a burst of power from his wand, “excellent, let's proceed,” he stated while moving towards the doorway of the shack, he then started casting about, there doesn't appear to be any-more wards or traps in the area, yet again more example of Toms arrogance, he never expected anyone to discover his true roots. There is an area in the far corner that reeks of darkness.”

“Professor, I should take it from here,” Harry interrupted.

“Are you sure that's wise pup? Maybe you should let the professor handle this,” Sirius said with a worried look on his face.

“I can safely handle the horcruxes, both of you can't, Master of Death remember,” Harry said while holding his hand towards the corner, with a ripping sound a silver box came flying into the air, Harry levitated it in front of them and cast a spell causing the box to open, a ring floated slowly until it was level with Harrys eyes, waving a hand over it a sickly black smoke like substance was drawn out of the stone in the ring, Harry closed his fist and an inhuman scream was heard as the substance dissipated.

Headmaster there is a compulsion and withering curse on the ring, can you dispel them? I'm feeling a bit low on power,” Harry floated the ring in front of the headmaster.

Dumbledore dialled up his occlumency shields to counteract the compulsion and waved his wand over the ring, incanting in Latin, he then reached out and took the ring, looking at it he raised an eyebrow, “Harry is this the resurrection stone?”

“It was Professor although no more, not since I gained my powers”

“Oh of course, the same as my wand,” he said.

“Yes professor. Well that's another one down, now that the pleasantries are over, let's go and deal with Snape,” Harry grinned.

“Damn pup, some warning next time,” Sirius winced as he rose off the floor where he had landed when Harry transported them back to Dumbledores office.

“Can you get a message to Snape to come to your office?” Harry asked Dumbledore.

“Certainly,” waving his wand a silver phoenix went flying out of his office, Dumbledore sank down into his chair, “Well this is certain to be interesting, how do you want to proceed Harry?”

“I think you should take the lead headmaster, after all Snape hates the sight of me, Sirius, you need to keep your mouth shut,” Harry said while given his godfather a pointed stare.

“Damn, that's the same look Lily used to give me, I'll be good pup, I promise,” Sirius replied.

There was a knock at the door and Severus Snape, potions master, former death eater and all round git strode into the room, his robes billowing in a non-existing wind, “You wished to see me Headmaster,” enquired Snape while sneering at Harry and giving the other man a curious look.

“Yes Professor, please take a seat, we have much to discuss,” Dumbledore replied.

All in all Snape took it pretty well, that was until Harry waved his hand and Sirius true appearance was revealed.

“You! What the hell are you doing here? You should be dementor feed,” Snape snarled.

Sirius jumped to his feet, “as pleasant as ever Severus, however as much as I would like to engage in petty arguments, there are far more important things than bickering over the past, I was a git, James was a git, we were arrogant and bullies and for that I am truly sorry, we are never going to be friends but let's at least call a truce, the work we have to do has to take precedent over everything.”

Sirius still managed to surprise Harry, when he had first broke him out of Azkaban, he was a mess, when he had explained who and what was happening, Sirius was all for storming Hogwarts and killing the traitorous rat, Harry had managed to dissuade him by reminding him what his rash actions had cost both himself and Sirius in the past, arguing that they needed Voldemort to regain a body so they could finish him for good, so they still needed the rat.

Snape sneered but held his tongue while sitting back in his chair with a pensive look on his face.

“Professor Snape, I need to offer you a choice,” Harry began and then explained how they needed to change Hogwarts to zero tolerance regarding blood purity and other forms of racial hatred, “... so, are you prepared to fully declare yourself to the light? That means treating everyone equal.”

Snape sneered, “Still as arrogant as ever Potter,” he began before he jumped back in fright as Harry appeared in front of his face his eyes burning with rage.

The air grew frigid and Harry appeared to be shrouded in darkness, before Snapes eyes Harry transformed into a ten foot cloaked figure, “Severus Snape,” the figure intoned, “I have seen into your soul and while there is darkness there, there is also love which darkness cannot abide, make your choice, DIE or REPENT!! Choose now.”

Snape hadn't been this scared since he was a young boy and had to suffer under the fists of his drunken father, he had seriously underestimated Potter, even the Headmaster seemed powerless against him, coming to a decision he stated, “I'll pledge myself to the light,” the creature paused before seeming to shrink before his very eyes while light returned to the room, “see that wasn't so hard,” Harry replied cheekily, “make your oath.”

Snape held up his wand, “I Severus Snape do hear-by swear on my life and magic to serve the light, so mote it be,” a flash of life signified the oaths acceptance.

“Show me your arm,” said Harry.

“Why Potter?” replied Snape.

“Why do you have to be so awkward,” asked Harry, “just show me your dark mark, I'm a parseltongue, I can remove it.”

Snape looked unconvinced but rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm.

Harry held out his hand before beginning to chant in parseltongue, his eyes stared glowing with an unearthly light, Snape whimpered but didn't not cry out, Harry kept chanting as sweat beaded his brow, with a final grunt he swayed on his feet.

Snape stared at his arm in disbelief, where once resided the sign of his subservience to that monster, there was now only unmarked skin, he felt lighter was the only way he could describe it, as if a great weight had been lifted off his very soul. He sat down on the chair heavily, he thought he would carry that mark to the grave, looking at Potter he couldn't believe such a young boy held such power and that creature he had transformed into was downright terrifying.

Harry looked at Dumbledore, the damn twinkle in his eyes was almost blinding, “Harry you continue to astound me, so what now?”

“Well I don't know about you lot but I'm starving and pretty exhausted, I've still only got the magical core of a twelve year old and it's feeling drained right now, Sirius, I'll get you back to your home, I'll get Dobby to return you here about eight this evening,” waving his hand Sirius disappeared.

Snape gasped, according to Potter he said his core was drained but he had just performed magic that was beyond anything he had heard of.

“Professors, I'll see you this evening at eight,” Harry said before he disappeared with a whisper, reappearing in the corridor just down from the great hall.

Walking in he spotted Ron and Hermione sitting at the table with Ginny, sitting down he started loading his plate up with a wide selection of foods.

“Feeling hungry there Harry, where have you been?” enquired Hermione.

“I had a meeting with Dumbledore, I can't really say anything at the minute but I'll fill you in when I can,” Harry replied before starting on his lunch.

“Are you okay Harry? There's something different about you,” Hermione looked at Harry with intrigue.

“I'm good Hermione, don't worry. How are you Ginny, are you enjoying your first year?” Harry said while looking at her.

Ginny blushed but managed to say, “It's great Harry thanks.”

Harry smiled to himself, glad that he had managed to avert that disaster. “So Ron, what are the Cannons chances this season?” Harry asked with a smirk.

“I'm sure this will be their year Harry, they've just signed a new keeper and a beater.”

Harry laughed, “When was the last time they won Ron?”

Ron mumbled “1852 Harry, but this year feels lucky.”

 _This is what it's all about_ thought Harry, _sitting with friends, no worries about getting killed or where to get the next meal._ Looking at Hermione with an almost wistful expression he was still debating whether to bring her on-board, _her intelligence could be really useful but her young age was a disadvantage, ha, I'm even younger than her_ he thought, _even with all those memories, well I've still got plenty of time to decide._

  
  


  
  



	6. Letting the cat out of the bag is a whole lot easier than putting it back in

Harry and Sirius were once again sitting in the Headmasters office, Dumbledore was bent staring intently at a parchment on his desk. “This seems like an appropriate plan of action Harry, how do you plan to go about it?”

“Well, firstly, we need to break Sirius out of prison,” Harry said while grinning at his godfather, “this will be a perfect excuse for you to contact Remus Lupin and get him to the castle, I believe he will be a good fit for the team we are building, I'm sure Professor Snape will be ecstatic.”

Sirius snorted, “Oh yeah, he'll be over the moon, a son of the marauders and two of them in the castle, we might need to dope him with calming potions!”

Even Dumbledore thought this was amusing, his eyes were twinkling in mirth.

“I know for the first two weeks I'll have to stay with the Dursleys, at least overnight to charge the blood wards, even my power can't negate that and if our plans fails it will be a safe place to fall-back to,” Harry said with a grimace, “during that time I think we should clear our Grimmauld Place, there is something important we need to do there, I think you should visit at sometime as well Professor, you might find it very informative.”

“Filchs' cat Mrs Norris has been returned to normal, the school has settled down now there have been no further attacks, thanks to your intervention Harry, next year is sure to be interesting,” the Professor stated.

“It sure will be, the ministry is going to try and station dementors around the castle and in the previous time-line they boarded the train mid journey,” Harry stood up and started pacing, “I need you to fight the ministry on this Professor, if need be I can restrain them but they shouldn't be anywhere near children, in fact if there wasn't death eaters incarcerated, I would destroy them and be done with it, they are vile creatures who sided with Voldemort during the war and caused untold harm.”

Sirius shivered at the thought of the vile creatures, “shouldn't you just destroy them anyway pup?”

“I am thinking of it but while we are making some changes to the timeline I want the major things to stay the same which is why we're breaking you out of prison, this is what prompted the rat to leave the castle and to seek out Voldemort in Albania, if we change too much then we will loose the tactical advantage of foreknowledge,” Harry paused, “I think you should remain in the room of requirement until the school ends Sirius, you can use the time to build up your strength and sharpen your skills, after the train ride I will return here and then take a trip to Grimmauld Place, you will be welcome to come with us Professor if you wish.”

Sirius sagged, “Do I really have to return there, I don't have many pleasant memories of the place.”

“Yeah sorry, its tactical advantages far outweigh the disadvantages, we will gut the place, you won't recognise it in a couple of weeks, after all I don't want my home to be a shithole.”

“You mean you want to live with me pup?” said Sirius astounded.

“Yeah of course, did you think I was going to stay with the Dursleys, I have to spend exactly fourteen nights of eight hours to bring the wards to full strength, after that I'm all yours,” Harry grinned.

“I didn't think you'd need an adult telling you what to do,” Sirius looked at Dumbledore, “but if you're sure I'd love to have you.”

“While I have these memories I'm still a kid Sirius, I've never been on holiday or kissed a girl, I need my godfather,” replied Harry.

Sirius had a pleased look on his face while even Dumbledore appeared pleased.

“Well I think we can break up this meeting, I'll leave you to bring Professor Snape up to date Headmaster, I think you dealing with him will be better for us all,” Harry stated.

“Very well Harry, although you might be very surprised by the changes which have occurred in Professor Snape even during the short time since you removed his dark mark, I think realistically he always expected to die during the next war, your knowledge and removing his mark has shown him that he can have a future,” Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes, “I don't think you realise in fact how much it means to him what you have done.”

Harry looked a bit uncomfortable but nevertheless was pleased, “well here's hoping I won't loose Gryffindor any-more points then.”

“Ah, that I cannot promise Harry, after all he is still Severus Snape,” the Headmaster replied with twinkling eyes.

Sirius just grunted.

 

* * *

 

Walking into the Gryffindor common room, Harry spied Hermione in her usual spot and Ron was playing wizarding chess with Dean Thomas, sitting down beside her, Harry spoke, “Hi Hermione, I meant to ask you, what are your plans for the summer?”

Hermione, placed a book mark in her book and closed it before putting it in her bag, “the first week not much, my parents will still be working that week so I'll probably do me summer homework to get it out of the way, then I'm off to the South of France for two weeks, it's lovely Harry, I've been several times, then another couple of weeks at home and I've been invited to the Weasleys by Ginny for the last week before we return to school,” Hermione appeared hesitant, “do you have anything planned Harry?”

“Well, I'll be staying at the Dursleys as usual, well at least for the first couple of weeks,” Harry paused while looking into Hermiones warm brown eyes, after several minutes he seemed to come to some sort of a decision, “would it be okay if I come to visit you during the first week of the holidays?” he asked shyly.

“Of course you can Harry,” Hermione replied with a beaming smile.

Harry grinned, “Great, if you give me your phone number I'll call you to arrange it, unless you want me to send an owl,” he laughed.

“A call would be fine Harry,” reaching into her book bag she pulled out a scrap of parchment and wrote down her number in her neat script, “here you go Harry, you can call any-time.”

Harry smiled, “well I'm going to take a shower, I'll see you later Hermione.

“Bye Harry,” she smiled happily. _Well that was a surprise_ she thought, she had never had a friend visit before and was really excited for Harry to visit, him being her best friend made it even better.

“Hi Ron, you fancy going for a fly after lunch?”

“Yeah great, thanks Harry!” Ron replied with enthusiasm.

Harry smiled, things were going well and he thought things could only get better.

The rest of the school year passed in complete normality, the train ride back to Kings Cross was filled with fun and laughter, even Malfoys usual visit was entertaining.

The door slid open, Draco Malfoy and his two bodyguards stood there trying to appear menacing, “So scarhead, I see you and the mudblood had a lucky escape this year, I'm sure the heir of Slytherin will be back for you,” he sneered.

“You do know who the actual Heir of Slytherin is, well, or was,” Harry replied.

Draco sneered, “dnd you think you do Potter?”

“In fact I do,” he replied, at this the rest of the compartment looked at him, “It was Voldemort.” At the mention of the dark lords name everyone flinched apart from Hermione. “Although it is now me by right of conquest,” Harry replied with a smirk.

Everyone stared at him, even Hermione, “but Harry, you wouldn't set a monster on muggle borns,” she said with a worried expression.

Malfoy just stammered, “ms if you would be worthy of that title.”

“Well I did beat that half blood dark tosser,” he smirked, “why don't you ask your father, he liked kissing his robes.”

“How dare you, when my father hears of this ..” Draco began before Harry burst out laughing.

“What is he going to do? I thought he was under the imperious? Or was that just a lie to cover up that he's a murderer and worse,” Harry waited for it. Draco whipped out his wand, _Densaugeo_ he cried, Harry just flicked his wand causing a shield to spring up protecting the compartment, the spell reflected back at Draco and his cronies, within moments their teeth started growing, they than ran back along the corridor. Harry flicked his wand again causing the door to close, _Colloportus_ he lazily intoned, causing the door to seal with a faintly disgusting sucking sound.

“Heir of Slytherin Harry, explain now,” demanded Hermione, glaring at Harry.

“Relax Hermione, I just made it up to infuriate Malfoy, I thought I may as well make his visit entertaining,” Harry Grinned.

“I knew you couldn't be a slimy snake,” Ron said.

Ginny just laughed at the thought of Malfoy getting hit with his own spell, “You realise by the time we get to London their teeth will be huge, unless one of the older years can reverse the spell.”

Harry laughed, “Even better, couldn't happen to a nicer person!”

Hermione relaxed at Harrys explanation, she knew he could never be evil but still, being the Heir of Slytherin would creep her out with Slytherins well known attitude towards muggles and muggle borns.

The rest of the journey to Kings Cross passed without trouble, after they got to the station they were met by Mrs Weasley, who proceeded to hug the stuffing out of everyone, including Harry and Hermione.

“It's so good to see you again Harry dear and I'm glad this year was better than last, you're looking less skinny as well, make sure them muggles feed you properly now and I hope you come and visit.”

“I will Mrs Weasley and thank you.” Harry smiled.

Turning towards Hermione, Mrs Weasley smiled, “and you dear must be Hermione, Ron and Ginny have told me so much about you, we're looking forward to your visit.”

“Thanks Mrs Weasley,” replied Hermione, “oh my parents are here, I'll see you later in the summer and thanks again. See you later Ron, Ginny. Come on Harry, come and meet my parents,” Hermione said while tugging on his arm.

“Later Ron,” Harry said while allowing Hermione to drag him over to her parents.

“Mum, Dad,” Hermione practically squealed while launching herself at her parents.

Her mother Emma Grainer was a stunning woman, Harry could see where Hermione got her looks from and knew from his memories that she would only get more beautiful with age, Emma held Hermione at arms length, “Hermione, you've grown, I've missed you so much,” she said before turning to Harry, “and who is this?” she enquired.

Hermione smiled, “Mum, Dad, this is my best friend Harry Potter.”

Dan Granger was an imposing man of over 6 feet with broad shoulders, even though he was now a dentist, he still kept up his training regime from his time in the armed forces. He held out his hand towards Harry, he gripped Harry's hand while giving him a warm smile, “Pleased to meet you Harry, I almost feel like I know you with how much Hermione talks about you in her letters back home.”

Harry felt his face warming up, while Emma Granger approached, “It's wonderful to meet you Harry,” while pulling him into a gentle hug.

“Pleased to meet you too Mrs Granger,” Harry replied while still blushing.

“Please call me Emma,” she said with a pleasant smile

“And call me Dan,” Hermiones father said.

“Thanks er Dan and Emma, it's been nice to meet you but my relatives are here so I better go.” Turning towards Hermione, “I'll call you soon Hermione, enjoy your holidays.”

Hermione grabbed Harry and pulled him into a hug, “You too Harry, I'll speak to you soon.”

Harry blushed before saying good-bye and heading towards the Dursleys who were standing with grumpy expressions on their face _ah my loving family_ Harry thought.

“So,” Emma Granger said while looking at Hermione, “that's the famous Harry we have heard so much about, he's cute and those eyes are to die for.” she smirked.

“Mum...” Hermione was blushing like a tomato, Dan just smirked, while he wanted Hermione to remain his little princess for as long as possible he was just pleased that she had made friends, even if they were boys.

* * *

 

The journey back to Privet Drive was as pleasant as usual, Vernon kept glaring at him through the rear-view mirror as if Harry was annoying him by breathing. Dudley just sat as far from Harry as possible stuffing his face, _He could give Ron a run for his money_ he thought. While Harry kept his face carefully free of emotion his thoughts were anything but _I've got a feeling the Dursleys are going to like magic even less this year, I'm not going to hurt them but I can still have some fun._

Vernon pulled into Privet Drive, the Dursleys walked into the house while Harry dragged his trunk up the drive, entering the hallway, Vernon was standing waiting for him.

“Now boy, there will be no funny business this year and you will keep that ruddy bird of yours quiet.”

Harry smirked, “Nope.”

“You what boy,” Vernon replied while disbelieving his ears.

“This year is going to be different,” Harry said, “In fact every year will be” Harry raised his hand and Vernon felt himself pushed into the sitting room, “Sit down Uncle Vernon, you too Aunt Petunia.” Dudley was already sitting glued to the television. Harry waved his hand causing it to turn off, Dudley looked up in surprise.

“Huh” he said.

“Eloquent as usual Dudley. Right this is how it is, I have to spend fourteen nights here to charge the wards then I will be out of your hair until next year, I won't be doing any chores and I won't take any abuse from you lot.” Harry said while staring at his so called family.

“Boy,” Vernon thundered while trying to raise his considerable bunk from the settee, Harry just raised a hand causing Vernon go stiff as a board.

“Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way, the easy way, I spend from twelve at night to eight in the morning here for two weeks then disappear till next year, we ignore each other and everyone is happy, the other way ...” the room darkened and the air become cold and icy, the Dursleys shrank back into the settee, Harry allowed his aspect of Death to come out, he slowly transformed into his deathly appearance, black robes flowed from the very air and wrapped themselves around him as he grew in height, “This is the other way,” the figure said.

The Dursleys held their heads as the voice seemed to reverberate through their very skulls, slowly Harry reversed back into his normal appearance, “So what will it be?” he asked.

Vernon was still shaking but replied, “The easy way.”

Harry sighed, “While I'm never going to like you, you did take me in and raise me, however badly, so I'm glad you took the easy way.”

Petunia appeared almost guilty for a moment before her normal expression of sucking on a lemon returned, Dudley just sat looking fearfully at Harry.

“Well I'm glad we got that sorted,” Harry said before disappearing with a whisper.

* * *

 

Harry reappeared on the seventh floor of Hogwarts, within minutes a stout wooden door appeared, cracking the door open a bit he shouted through, “You decent Sirius?” He had made the mistake of entering unannounced one time, he shuddered at the memory of Sirius dancing around naked, some things he didn't need to see.

“Yeah pup, come in,” Sirius said while approaching his godson, he pulled Harry into a hug before ruffling his hair, “So Harry, do we really need to go to that shithole?”

“Yeah Sirius, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised,” Harry replied while looking excited.

“Okay Harry, what have you been up to,” Sirius enquired, while giving his godson a curious glance, “you couldn't have done anything with Grimmauld, only a black could enter uninvited.”

Harry just grinned, “You'll see, you ready to go and see Dumbledore?”

“Yeah let's go .. “ Sirius began but before he could finish Harry had grabbed his elbow and transported him to jut outside the stone gargoyle protecting the entrance of the Headmasters office.

Sirius raised his eyebrow. “I thought I'd give the Headmaster a break,” Harry grinned, “after all we don't want the old codger conking out with a dodgy heart.”

Sirius shook his head, “you're so like James it's uncanny, they would have been so proud of you Harry.”

Harry smiled at Sirius, “Thanks you mushy old man.”

Sirius just rolled his eyes, “Come on get on with it pup.”

Harry looked towards the gargoyle, “Can you inform the Headmaster that Harry Potter and Mr Black are here to see him,”

Sirius looked towards Harry with a questioning look.

“Later,” Harry said as the Gargoyle swung open to reveal a revolving stairway. Sirius and Harry made their way up to the office, Harry looked towards Sirius, “We need to be careful of the paintings in the main part of the school Sirius, we don't know if there are duplicated elsewhere.”

“Ah right Harry, good thinking, I can't wait until I can walk about as a free man with my own face again.”

Harry placed his hand on Sirius shoulder, “have faith Sirius, it will happen, I made a promise,” he said with determination.

“I believe you pup.” Sirius rapped on Dumbledores door.

“Come in gentleman,” the Headmaster called. Harry and Sirius entered, “Ah good morning Harry, Sirius,” the Headmaster greeted with a pleasant smile, “and how are you this day.”

“Quite well Headmaster,” Harry replied with Sirius just grunted, Harry give him a look while saying, “Sirius is grumpy as he has to return to Grimmauld Place, I think he got used to a room what could provide anything he wished and an elf to run about after him.”

Dumbledore looked over his glasses at Sirius, “Yes I could imagine it would be quite easy to get used to such surroundings. So what is on the itinerary today then Harry?”

“Just a visit to Grimmauld place Headmaster but I promise you will find it interesting, if you're both ready then we can leave.”

“Certainly Harry”

“Yeah pup, we may as well get this over with,” Sirius said with a grimace.

Harry held out his hands which Sirius and Dumbledore each held firmly. In the blink of an eye the Headmasters office was empty apart from Fawkes snoozing on his perch. Harry, Sirius and the Headmaster reappeared in a park opposite of Grimmauld place, Harry waved his hand casting a notice-me-not charm over them, they made there way to the gate of the park until they were facing a row of houses, “Well Sirius, you ready, you'll have to go first being the only black.”

Sirius straightened up before striding up the steps to the front door, he placed his hand on the doorknob and there was an audible click as the wards on the house recognised the heir of the Blacks, Harry and Dumbledore approached behind Sirius.

“Well, here goes nothing,” Sirius grasped the handle and slowly twisted it, giving the door a push it gently swung open. Sirius stopped in shock, instead of the dreary house he remembered from his childhood the hallway was brightly decorated and was light and airy, two elves stood just inside the doorway wearing smart pinafores with the Black crest proudly displayed, Sirius recognised Dobby but the other elf, “Kreacher is that you?”

“Yes Lord Black, welcome home, we are hoping you is pleased with the work we did for you,” the diminutive elf replied.

Sirius looked at Harry in disbelief, while he was younger Kreacher detested him, the elf always favoured Regulus, his brother who became a death eater and died in the service of Voldemort.

“Come on Sirius, this way,” Harry lead Sirius and Dumbledore down a corridor, through an archway and down some steps into a large kitchen which was sparkling it was that clean.

“Wow, I can't believe this,” Sirius said while looking around in wonder, “this house was always dark and depressing,” looking at the two elves, “did you two do this?”

“Yes Lord Black we hand lots of friendies come from Hoggywarts to help us, we hope you is pleased,” Dobby was practically bouncing around when he said this.

“It's brilliant, you did fantastic,” Sirius said with a beaming smile.

“Come on,” Harry said while gesturing to the table, “we have things to discuss, Dobby can you make us some tea, Kreacher can you retrieve the Necklace please.”

“Yes Master Harry Potter Sir, Dobby replied while approaching the teapot.

Kreacher give a deep bow towards Harry, “Yes Lord Potter most favoured son of the Blacks” Kreacher said before disappearing with a pop.

“Damn that is going to get old fast, I tried to get them to call me just Harry or even Sir but they just say it isn't proper,” Harry said while rubbing his eyes.

Dumbledore just twinkled away while Sirius was still looking around in disbelief.

Kreacher re-appeared and with a bow placed a black velvet bag in front of Harry, “Thanks Kreacher,” he said, “You is most welcome Lord Potter most favoured son of the Blacks.” before disappearing with a pop.

Harry just banged his head on the table, “see what I mean,” he groaned while Sirius and Dumbledore just looked on in amusement. Harry picked up the bag and unfastened the drawstring keeping it closed, he tipped it up and a heavy gold locket attached to a gold chain slid out, he picked it up and handed it to the headmaster.

Dumbledore peered at it closely, before pulling out his wand, waving it over the locket while chanting a long string of Latin he tapped the locket, a sickly green light appeared around it, “this was a horcrux, I take it you removed the soul piece Harry,” he enquired while looking at Harry.

“Yes it was, do you recognise the emblem?” “Dumbledore picked it up and once again peered closely at it, “this appears to be from the House of Slytherin?”

“Yes it is headmaster, it was originally worn by Salazar Slytherin and then passed down to the eldest son on his death. Now I have a story to tell you about the journey the locket took, you'll find this really interesting Sirius.” So while drinking the tea that Dobby prepared, Harry told the story of Kreacher and Regulus Black, how Regulus realised what the Dark Lord had done, sacrificed his own life to retrieve the locket and save his life.

“So you mean to tell me that Regulus turned at the end and tried to do the right thing?” Sirius looked like he needed a drink.

“Yeah exactly Sirius, he went into the cave, knowing he couldn't return, he gave his life to destroy part of Riddles soul, unfortunately Kreacher couldn't carry out Regulus last request and his failure almost drove him mad. Luckily with my knowledge this time I could retrieve the fake and original locket and help Kreacher finish Regulus work, he has been a different elf ever since.” Looking at the headmaster, “You can keep that locket safely for now headmaster, once Riddle is gone for good, we will set up a display case for the Founders relics,” Harry said.

“One thing I don't understand Harry, why did the elves call me Lord Black and you favoured Son of the Blacks?”

“Well, the Lord Black is easy enough, even though your mother threw you out of the family you weren't officially expelled, so upon her death everything fell to you as the eldest son and you gained the title of Lord Black, there was no official sentencing so your vaults and properties weren't seized by the goblins on behalf of the ministry. As to the Son of the Blacks thing, that I don't quite understand, seemly in the future I was your heir and upon your death I became Lord Black, seemly the elves can sense the family magic, even though it hasn't happened yet, I don't understand it, gave me a headache just trying to figure it out,” he groaned.

“Well this has been quite informative,” began Dumbledore before standing up, “thank you for the invite Lord Black and Lord Potter,” he said with a chuckle, “I will store the locket safely with the diadem Harry, I'm looking forward to the day we can display them proudly in the school.”

“Me too Sir, me too,” Harry said with a faraway look in his eyes.

Sirius looked at Harry closely, wondering what he was seeing that was putting such a big smile on his face _I'd put money on it being something to do with Hermione_.

“What?” Harry said while looking at the grin on Sirius face.

“Oh nothing pup, just thinking,” Sirius smirked.

“Well I will take your leave, while the school is free of pupils for the holidays unfortunately the paperwork never stops, I will await news of your breakout Sirius before contacting Mr Lupin, I look forward to whatever the new year brings, with your leave.” The Headmaster inclined his head respectfully before leaving the kitchen and the black household.

Dobby appeared with a pop, “Would the Masters like a snack until dinner?”

“Yeah please Dobby, I could just go for a nice sandwich and an ice cold butter-beer”

“Same for me please Dobby,” said Sirius.

“Yes sirs,” the elf said while moving around the kitchen. Within minutes he returned with cold beef sandwiches and ice cold butter-beer.

“So Harry, what are the plans for the rest of the summer and how were the Dursleys?” Sirius said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

“I had words with them, they won't be a problem,” Harry smirked, “How do you fancy the South of France?”

“I'd love to Harry we'll have to try and go muggle and attempt to confound the border guards.” Sirius said while looking glum, “magical would be a lot easier but they have detections for people under glamours and polyjuice potion.”

“No need to worry Sirius, if I cast a glamour it won't be detected, remember I've incorporated the power of the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history, to all intents and purposes you will be someone else, even down to your magical signature, I see sand, beach and ocean in our futures with good food and sun.”

“Not to mention women in bikinis, I've got fond memories of the South Of France,” Sirius grinned, “but you've only got eyes for one person haven't you pup,” Sirius gave Harry a sly grin.

“Oh shut it dog-breath,” Harry said while picking up his sandwich thinking _This is going to be fun._

  
  


  
  


  
  



	7. I would like to slip into something more comfortable - like a coma

****Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her generation and best friend to Harry Potter was on the second day of her summer holidays, she was sat in the large back garden of her parents home at a picnic table, unsurprisingly the table was covered in parchment, books and writing implements. She was currently reading about inanimate transfiguration but her mind kept wandering to Harry Potter, even though it had only been two days since the last day of school she was missing him dreadfully. Hermione was in fact a very lonely girl. Being a precocious and intelligent child she didn't connect well with her peers, preferring to spend her time in her books. As a result her childhood was often lonely. Her time at Hogwarts seemed to be going in the same direction until that Halloween, when Ron and Harry risked their lives to save her own. Even with how intelligent she was, she struggled to understand why they came to her rescue, of course Harry shrugged her thanks off, merely saying it was the right thing to do. That was what made her friendship with Harry and even Ron so strong. Sighing she returned back to her transfiguration homework, she was half way through the summer assignments so that she could enjoy the rest of the holidays, which usually meant being dragged by her parents around some foreign country, while she tried to bury her head in her precious books.

“Hermione dear,” the voice of the Grangers Housekeeper Mrs Williams called out to the garden, “there's a young man on the phone for you.”

Getting up she entered the kitchen through the open door, picking the phone she said, “Hello, this is Hermione Granger.”

“Hi, Hermione, It's Harry, I wondered if you were free today?” said the distorted voice of Harry Potter.

“Harry, how wonderful to hear from you, yes I'm free today, what do you have in mind?” She replied, “Oh excuse me Harry, there is someone at the door,” she place the phone receiver on the kitchen bench and made her way down the passage to the front doorway. Opening the door she stopped, speechless for once, “But.. but, you were, I mean, Harry, how are you here?”

Harry Potter stood there grinning, it wasn't often that he could shock Hermione into incoherence, “Well you did say you weren't busy. May I come in?”

“Harry our housekeeper is here, she doesn't know about the magical world,” she said while looking back down the hallway.

“Don't worry Hermione, easily sorted,” Harry waved his hand causing a yellow light to pulse through the house.

“What was that Harry.” “It's a mild confundus and muggle repelling charm, totally harmless,” he added at the look on Hermiones face, “It will just make your housekeeper remember that she needs to do work elsewhere. So can I come in?” he grinned.

“Oh yes, of course, Harry, yes, come in,” Hermione smiled, “let's go into the kitchen.” She led Harry towards the kitchen, entering she went towards the phone, “well I guess I don't need this any more,” she then replaced the receiver on its cradle. “Would you like some tea or something else Harry?”

“Yeah, tea is fine, thanks Hermione,” Harry was still grinning, _she's cute when she's flustered_ he thought to himself amused.

Hermione made tea for herself and Harry, “So, are you going to tell me what has been happening with yourself Harry, you've been acting very strangely these last few months and don't think I haven't noticed your increase in power and wandless casting.”

Harry looked sheepish before a look of determination came across his face, “I have been keeping things from you Hermione but for a very good reason, until I could come to an understanding there were people in the castle who could read minds and directly pull secrets from your mind. Do you trust me Hermione?”

“With my life Harry, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for yourself and Ron,” she said with a big, bright smile.

Harry stood up and moved around the table taking the seat directly beside Hermione, twisting so he was facing her, Harry said, “Give me your hands Hermione,” with a smile.

Hermione reached out and grasped both of Harrys outstretched hands with a slight blush rising on her face. She gasped as a rush of power travelled up her arms making her shiver then the world seemed to blur around her, the next thing she new her and Harry were standing in a glassy glade, “Harry, how did you do that? It wasn't like any description of apparation that I have read,” she said looking at Harry intently.

Harry just smiled, waved his hand and two comfortable chairs appeared, “take a seat Hermione.”

Hermione complied looking at Harry as if she wanted to bombard him with questions, “Firstly, the power you felt before we came here was me establishing occlumency barriers to protect your mind, now nobody will be able to get your knowledge without your consent, I will show you some exercises you can do later which will strengthen and give you control over them. I wasn't quite sure how to tell you what I need to so I have this,” he waved his hand and a pedestal appeared upon which sat a large shallow stone basin, around its rim were carved intricate runes, the centre was filled with a silvery substance which appeared to be part gas and part liquid, it swirled in mesmerising patterns.

“Is that a pensieve Harry? I've heard they are really rare and expensive,” Hermione said while gazing intently at the rune covered object.

“It sure is Hermione, this is actually the Black family pensieve, passed down through generations, my Godfather lent me it,” holding up his hand, “that's is something you'll learn from the memories,” he smiled. “Are you ready then? Some of these memories aren't pleasant but I'll be there for you all the way through and remember they are just memories, they can't hurt you in any way. I'll just cast some protection spells so we aren't observed or interrupted, even though this is a remote location.”

“Where exactly are we Harry?” she said while taking a good look around for the first time since they had arrived, they were in a pleasant glade with wild flowers spotted across the luscious green grass, on one side firs rose up a steep incline, she stood up, walking slowly to the adjacent side, “Wow, is that Hogwarts Harry, it looks amazing!” The view was in fact astounding, below them a sweeping valley faded into the distance, beside a glittering lake stood a majestic castle, the sunlight glinted across its many towers, this view was even better than the one they saw from the boats crossing the Black lake on their first visit to Hogwarts."

“It sure is Hermione, he said standing by her side, you'll understand why I picked this spot once you view the memories, he then started pacing around the pensieve in a wide circular path, chanting, “ _Cave Inimicum, Muffliato, Protego Horribilis, Protego Totalum, Repello Muggletum, Salvio Hexia_ ,” for several repetitions before a silvery dome flashed into existence before fading before their eyes. “Well the area is protected, this is going to take several hours, will you be missed? Are you hungry?”

“My parents won't return till this evening, they are extremely busy with check-ups as the muggle schools are also on a break, I am a bit hungry, I only had some toast this morning,” she said with a smile.

“Dobby,” Harry called, almost immediately the hyperactive elf appeared with a pop, “Master Harry Potter Sir is calling Dobby?” he then peered at Hermione with his large eyes almost appearing to grow larger, he said with some awe to Harry, “Is that being Mater Harry Potter sirs Grangy?” while looking like he wanted to launch himself at Hermione.

Hermione stood their with a bemused expression on her face, “Err Hello, Dobby was it,” she said as she held out her hand to shake.

Dobby looked at her with an awed expression, while gently shaking her hand, “Master Harry Potter Sirs Grangy be shaking Dobbys hand, you is as wonderful as Master Harry Said,” before wiping his eyes which were leaking large tears onto his uniform.

Harry looked at him with a large smile, “Yes Dobby, that is indeed Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of this generation and my best friend. Could you prepare a light picnic lunch for us please?”

Dobby bowed several times at Hermione before snapping his fingers and disappearing. Hermione stood there with a pleased smile on her face although it was quite red from her embarrassment at Harrys description of her.

“Well that was interesting Harry,” she said while returning to her seat,”Was that a house elf? I've read about them, seemly they aren't treat very well by most families,” her face seemed to drop as she remembered that most elves were basically slaves and treat like property.

Harry could see the rant coming on and thought he would get in first, “Dobby used to belong to the Malfoys, I severed his bond earlier this year, he is now a free elf, he gets paid a galleon a week with a day off, I originally offered him ten galleons and two days off but he bartered me down,” he shrugged, “it's in their nature to want to work, they have a symbiotic relationship with their masters.”

Hermione looked placated, “that was a lot of big words for you Harry, have you ingested a dictionary?” she said with a teasing look.

Before Harry could reply, Dobby reappeared with a pop, “here being your lunch Master Harry Potter Sir and Master Harry Potters Sir Miss Grangy,” while placing a large wicker basket on the grass, he snapped his fingers and a blanket appeared with plates and utensils already laid out, another snap and the picnic basket unpacked itself, with a pop, he vanished.

Harry shook his head, “I've tried to get him to call me Harry but I guess some things will take time to change, come on, let's eat.”

Harry and Hermione enjoyed a light lunch of chicken salad, followed by Harrys new favourite drink, ice cold Dr Pepper.

“Ah,” Harry burped, “pardon me,” he said with a sheepish grin, “we should do this again sometime.”

Hermione looked at Harry, _is he flirting with me, no that's daft, I don't even think Harry knows that I'm a girl then again he is acting more mature, well compared to the other boys at school_ , she stood up, brushing her hands to remove some crumbs which had stuck to her sweater, “okay Harry I'm ready, stop stalling.”

Harry stood as well, “yep, we may as well get on with this, just slightly put your face in the liquid, you will feel a falling sensation but remember you cannot be hurt, he lightly grabbed her left hand, okay, together.”

Hermione thought she was falling a great height before she was standing in what appeared to be the courtyard at Hogwarts although everything seemed slightly hazy as if viewed through a veil, Harry still held her hand in a light grip and seemed more solid. There was rubble scattered everywhere and the statues were destroyed, there was great craters in the ground as if a bomb had exploded,

Harry began speaking in a soft voice, “this is the year 1998, May the 2nd in the early morning, this is where I will, or I have defeated Voldemort, depending on your point of view,” Hermione looked as around her in disbelief and started to interrupt before Harry continued, “this was the culmination of a year from hell, Voldemort created these vile anchors called horcruxes, created with murder and the vilest of dark magics, me, you and Ron spent the whole year on the run, hunted by death eaters, the ministry and Voldemort, by this time my godfather Sirius and Dumbledore were dead, most of the Order was scattered, Snape was the headmaster of the school while death eaters stalked the halls and used the cruciatus and torture against the students, things were very dark.”

Harry continued talking for another hour, he explained how he had defeated Voldemort, the Deathly Hallows and the few years of peace before the return of Voldemort, as they talked they walked around the school, Harry sadly looked down where Remus and Tonks laying side by side, still holding hands even in death, “this is Remus Lupin, he was best friends with my dad, my godfather Sirius and Peter Pettigrew who betrayed my parents to Voldemort and framed Sirius. We were holed up in the headquarters of the Order Of Phoenix, a group Dumbledore formed during the first war to counter the death eaters. Me, Ron, Ginny, You and the twins, tried our best to spy on the Order but of course we were treat as children and kept out of the loop, the only fun times we had was watching Tonks,” at this he gestured towards the young woman lying on the stretcher, “pursue Lupin, he thought he wasn't good enough for her, too old, too poor and he was a werewolf, she didn't give up though,” at this a sad smile appeared on Harrys face, “for a brief time they were happy, in fact it was the happiest I had seen Lupin apart from the time he realised my godfather was innocent and had been framed, they had a son, little Teddy and – ” he paused here and swallowed, “and they made him my godson, they died Hermione, leaving little Teddy an orphan, I was supposed to be there for him, when Voldemort returned again, he led a strike against Andromeda Tonks, her mother and Bellatrix Blacks sister, they tortured her before performing a terrible ritual which killed Teddy and was used to create another soul anchor for Voldemort. He did that because he knew of my link to him.”

At this Harry sunk to the floor, tears streaming down his face, “I failed him Hermione, he died a horrible death because I didn't protect him,” his voice broke and loud sobs were all that could be heard.

“Oh Harry,” Hermione said as she knelt down and pulled him into a hug, with a tugging sensation they reappeared on the blanket, Hermione was panicking, Harry was beyond distraught, he appeared to be hyperventilating, she didn't know any magic which could help, a thought came to her, praying this would work, Hermione yelled, “Dobby!” hoping he could hear her through the wards.

Thankfully Dobby, appeared with a pop, before he started his greeting Hermione said frantically, “Dobby we need to help Harry, he's having some sort of panic attack and I don't know what to do.”

“Dobby be getting help,” with a pop he vanished, “within a minute he returned with a distinguished looking gentleman, he wore robes of the finest quality with a neatly trimmed beard and shoulder length long black hair, he looked around, looking confused, Dobby said something to him before walking towards Hermione.

“You needs to be sticking your hand outside the wards so Master Lord Black Sir can be helpings yous,” he said in his high pitched voice, Hermione gently laid Harry on his side before jumping up and holding her hand out next to Sirius, he practically jumped out of his skin but gently grasped her hand.

Sirius was surprised when the little hyperactive elf had appeared before him saying that he needed to help Harry, that was all he could get out of him before the elf grabbed him and transported him to what appeared to be a glade atop a mountain, the elf told him to wait there while he walked forward and vanished from view. He looked around, _Where am I, why am I here?_ Before jumping as a hand appeared in mid-air. As soon as the took the young looking feminine hand he remembered why he was here, _bloody wards_ he thought as he knelt down and waved his wand over his godson who was trembling and unresponsive, he cast a cheering charm then asked Dobby to go and procure a calming potion, while Dobby was gone Sirius looked towards Hermione, “Sorry, where are my manners, Sirius Black at your service,” he said with a nod of your head, “are you okay?”

“A bit shaken but I'm more concerned about Harry, is he going to be okay,” there were tear tracks running down her face, “yes he will be fine, I take it he was showing you his alternative memories and from your appearance you must be Hermione Granger,” even with her concern for Harry she couldn't help blushing a bit.

“Does Harry tell everyone about me,” she queried.

Sirius laughed, “only those he trusts, which is a small group at the moment.” Dobby returned with a small vial, Sirius gently tipped the contents into Harrys mouth before urging him to swallow, within moments Harry seemed to relax and colour returned to his face, he shakily pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Looking up at Sirius, Harry shakily said, “thanks Sirius, the memories hit me harder than I thought,” he sheepishly looked towards Hermione, “I'm sorry if I scared you Hermione.”

“Don't be silly Harry, I'm just glad you're okay,” she said with a smile.

Sirius looked between the two with a smirk on his face, “So what now?”

“Hermione if you're feeling up to it you really need to see the rest of the memories, Sirius could you view them with her please, I think I need to mediate for a bit and calm myself, I'll answer any questions you have when you're finished.” They both agreed and entered the pensieve, Harry put himself in a relaxing pose and drawing on the memories of his future self dropped himself into a meditative trance, he felt the calm flow through his body, dulling the pain from his memories and re-energizing his body, no matter his power he was still a young boy and some of the memories dragged up horrendous emotions which he found difficult to deal with, which was why his future self had learnt the meditation otherwise he wouldn't be able to function. Standing up he stretched and slowly walked around the glade, breathing deeply of the fresh air, looking at his battered watch, he had rescued it from Dudleys second room and repaired it, he saw it was approaching four o’clock in the afternoon, calling Dobby, he arranged for some afternoon tea, he sat down, casting a warming charm on the food and drink for when Sirius and Hermione left the pensieve.

Before long Sirius helped a shaky looking Hermione to the blanket where she plopped down, her eyes were red as if she had spent a long time crying, Harry flicked his finger and a blue light sparkled around Hermione, her shoulders relaxed and her eyes cleared as colour returned to her cheeks, “Are you okay Hermione?” asked Harry tentatively, he hoped that the memories didn’t change how she though of him.

“Oh Harry, you've been through – I mean – I don't know what I mean, you were so brave in those memories though, so many people lost, is that all we have to look forward too, war and death” her eyes started to brim with tears.

“No Hermione, that is what would have happened if our future selves hadn't of intervened.”

Hermione looked up at this, she hadn't seen herself in any of the memories apart from brief glances while things were occurring but from what Harry was saying in the future they were still fighting together.

They sat in relative quiet eating the pastries and drinking the tea that Dobby had brought, all lost in their own thoughts.

Harry then proceeded to answer all of Hermiones questions about the future she had saw and there sure were a lot of them, he explained how bad things were going and their research into the Hallows, how Hermiones research had lead to a glimmer of hope, the design of the ritual, their time hiding out, living like muggles under the radar and their eventual decision to proceed, Harry becoming the Master of Death and then the ritual to send Harrys power and memories to his younger self.

Harry hesitated before deciding he needed to tell Hermione everything and give her the full facts, slowly standing up he looked to Sirius, who looked back with a knowing look and nodded at Harry, calling on his Gryffindor courage Harry looked towards his best friend, “Please don't be afraid Hermione, remember that I would never knowingly hurt you,” his eyes though betrayed his fear, a pulse of power was felt in the air, the sky darkened, it was like the sun was slowly covered, the sunlight fled the glade and their breaths misted in front of their faces while Harrys form was slowly wrapped in flowing shadows before he grew upwards, within moments in his place stood what the muggles would of instantly identified as death, the only thing which was missing was the scythe.

Hermione sat frozen before she tentatively asked, “Harry?”

“Yes, Hermione,” came a voice which she could hear both via her ears and directly in her mind, “it is me.”

Slowly she stood and walked closer to what she knew was Harry but who appeared nothing like her best friend, slowly she looked up, the figure towered over her, while it was in the shape of a man, there where no hands at the ends of the sleeves and she though if she looked under the robes there likely wouldn't be any body there, the hood which covered where the head would have been seemed to absorb light. Slowly the form shrunk until once again Harry Potter stood before her, he looked at Hermione wondering what was going through her mind.

She practically leapt forward and grabbed him in a hug, Harrys biggest fear didn't come to pass, Hermione didn't reject him. She stood back, holding him by the shoulders and looked into his eyes, “Listen to me Harry Potter, you are my best friend, nothing will ever change that, understand!”

All Harry could do was grin stupidly and nod. Sirius looked on with a smile on his face, he knew that Harrys worst fear was that Hermione would reject him when she found out about his aspect of Death, Sirius tried to ease his mind, reasoning that it was just another form, similar to being a Animagus and he could choose whether to use it or not. He was glad that it seemed like young Hermione seemed to feel the same way.

“Well pup, if you don't need me any more I will return Home. It was a pleasure to meet you Ms Granger, hopefully next time it will be under more pleasant circumstances, I look forward to seeing more of you over the summer.” With a wink at Harry and a bow towards Hermione, he walked beyond the wards, twisted on his heal and vanished with a pop.

“Hermione, I suppose I should get you home, are you sure you're okay, I know it's a lot to take in but I need my best friend by my side,” he smiled at her.

She reached out and held his hand, “I'll always be here for you Harry, who else knows apart from Sirius?”

Harry glanced at their joined hands before smiling, “I've told the Headmaster and Professor Snape, we will be bringing Remus Lupin on board during the next term, I've still got other stuff to tell you but all the important stuff you now know, when do you leave for France?”

Hermione was surprised at his mention of Professor Snape but was pleased he could trust in the man, while the Professor wasn't pleasant there was no denying he was talented in potions and other subjects which could be helpful in the future, “we're leaving on Sunday evening Harry and getting the cross channel ferry early on Monday morning, before taken a train to Paris, we're going to spend a few days there before travelling South.”

“Well how about we spend some more time together before you leave, I've never had a chance to behave like a kid before,” a look of excitement passed over his face, “we can go to the fair and shopping and the cinema and the zoo!” he was practically bouncing in excitement. Hermione laughed at the look on his face, “okay Harry, we can do that, you have done your homework though haven't you?”

Harry just stopped with an amused smile on his face, “Hermione, I have years of memories from both myself and your research, do you really think I would struggle with school work now?”

Hermione just pouted and said, “that is so unfair,” before giggling in a manner quite unlike the Hermione he knew.

Waving his hand Harry dispelled the wards and sent the remains of the picnic back to Grimmauld Place, he pulled Hermione closer before pulling on his power transferring them near instantly to Hermiones rear garden, it took a moment for Hermione to realise that they had even left the glade they were in.

“Harry you are going to teach me that,” she said with determination.

“I sure will Hermione, after all it was you who designed this manner of travel.”

At that a pleased look crossed her face, “I did?”

“Yep, we needed a way to bypass wards and since we didn't have access to curse breakers you being the brilliant witch you were designed a whole new form of travel, nothing Voldemort or his supporters could do interfered with it in any way,” he grinned, “You know what this means don't you,” Hermione looked bemused, “It means we can use magical transport in Hogwarts,” Harry laughed at the look on her face, She looked pleased that she had designed such a useful means of travel but offended that her beloved Hogwarts A History would now be incorrect.

Harry realised they were still holding hands, pulling an idea from his future memories he gently pulled Hermiones hand to his mouth before placing a light kiss on her knuckles, Hermiones face instantly reddened although she had a wide smile on her face, “my Lady,” Harry said before giving her a cheeky wink and grin then disappearing with a whisper.

Hermione hugged her hands to her chest, _I think I like this new Harry, he's like the old one just .. better_ with that she happily walked back in to her house with a happy smile on her face, if she had of looked in the mirror she would of seen a faint golden glow surrounding her.

Later that evening the Grangers were sat around the dining table, “So Hermione, did you get your homework done?” Emma asked, while putting some salad on her plate.

“Actually no,” Emma looked up in surprise, “Harry came by for a visit.”

Emma had a pleased look on her face while Dan raised an eyebrow then continued reading his paper. “Mrs Williams never mentioned any visitors,” Emma said surprised at the sudden guilty look on Hermiones face, placing her utensils down, “Is there something you wish to tell me Hermione?” she asked intrigued.

“Oh, it's nothing bad,” Hermione replied, “Harry just didn't realise we had a housekeeper, he phoned then appeared at the door within seconds, not something I could logically explain so he cast a spell which caused Mrs Williams to basically forget we were there and just go about her day elsewhere.”

Dan slowly put his paper down, “I thought you weren't allowed to do magic out of school sweetheart.”

Hermione looked at her dad, “It's okay Dad, you know I told you that Harry and his family were attacked when he was little, the headmaster give him an exemption to use magic if need be, either to protect himself or the secret of magics existence,” she said with a grin, “she felt a bit guilty by lying to her parents, even if it was by omission but even if she wanted to tell them, their minds were unprotected and hence a risk.”

“That is okay then, as long as you and your friend behave as is appropriate,” he gave her the look, nothing more needed to be said.

“Don't worry dad, you don't have to worry about boyfriends yet, maybe when I'm a teenager yes,” she said with a cheeky grin.

Dan just shook his head, “Hermione you will be a teenager in a couple of months.”

“Oh yeah I forgot about that,” she giggled, “may I be excused? Oh before I go, Harry will be coming over the rest of the week, we're going to go to the cinema and the zoo and wherever else Harry wants to go,” she said with a huge smile, “night mam, night, dad.”

“Okay Hermione, I can't see any problem with that as long as you let Mrs Williams know where you are going and what time you will be returning,” Emma said.

“Okay, goodnight,” she happily said.

“Sure, sweetheart, try not to stay up too late reading,” he said with a resigned look.

“Okay dad,” she said while leaving the room.

Dan looked at Emma, “right, what has happened to our daughter?”

Emma grinned, “so you noticed as well.”

Dan stood up and went to the fridge, he lifted a beer out and gestured towards Emma.

“No not for me Dan.”

He returned to the table, taking a long pull of his beer he put the bottle down before looking at his wife, “she's turning into the girl I've always hoped Emma, all I've ever wanted for her is to have friends and be happy, after last year I thought the magical world was just going to be like ours but it looks like I was wrong, I've got a feeling it's all down to that boy Harry as well.”

Emma nodded in agreement, “I know what you mean, I can count on one hand the number of times Hermione has giggled, actually giggled, I think the last time was when she was five at the zoo.”

Dan sat there with a thoughtful look, “So do you think we need to set some boundaries?”

“This is Hermione Dan, she would set more boundaries for herself than we ever would.”

Dan nodded, “yeah I think you're right there, old before her time that one, I just hope she misses the stroppy teenager bit.”

Emma sniggered, “you're not going to be that lucky Dan.”

 


	8. Treat each day as your last; one day you will be right

Harry Potter had never been happier, every morning he transported himself to Hermiones home, there they had a breakfast together before lounging about the back garden, Harry started by giving Hermiones magical core a kick-start, this brought it up to her adult levels, because her core matured so early she would end up being a really powerful witch, even more so than she was in the future. This enabled Harry to teach her some of her own discoveries from the future, starting with Harrys unique method of travel. At first she was resistant to it but after Harry filled her in some more on the future happenings which were omitted from the pensieve memories, her tendency to blindly follow the adults in her life was slowly eroded.

“Hermione you're trying to hard,” Harry laughed.

“Harry,” Hermione replied while stamping her foot like a toddler.

This just had the effect of making Harry laugh even more, he rolled around the grass, tears rolling down his face, gasping he said, “you look like you were constipated,” at this he broke down in laughter again.

Hermione glared at him before sinking to the grass and starting laughing herself, gasping she said, “you make it look so easy.”

“Ah Harry,” replied, “but I was taught by the smartest, most brilliant … most beautiful witch I had ever met,” Harry blushed while he said this.

Hermione stopped rolling around the grass and stared at Harry, “that is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said, even though it wasn't really me.”

Harry propped himself up on one elbow, looked her in the eyes and said with complete conviction, “one day that will be you but even more brilliant and powerful since you've got a head start this time.” The resulting smile from Hermione was enough to lighten up a whole room, in fact Harry thought if he cast a patronus now the whole town of Crawley would light up.

Every day was like this, learning in the morning, usually filled with laughter and not a small amount of blushing as Harry and Hermione became better friends than ever, Harry learned even more about Hermione than all of his previous years in his future memories, the older Hermione had changed after her parents were captured and tortured to death, she withdrew and was very reluctant to talk about her childhood and parents, the younger Hermione, while vaguely aware of the future events which lead to her parents deaths had no such qualms about talking about them and her childhood, Harry was astounded by her knowledge, here she was twelve going on thirteen and she had more knowledge than adults five times her age, history, mathematics, geography, English and foreign languages, even dead languages like Latin and Sanskrit, this was on top of all the knowledge she had gained since joining the magical world, while he knew she was intelligent his admiration for her just grew day by day.

This isn't to say that all they did was learn and work, they spent the afternoon doing exactly what kids their age should be doing, Harry visited the coast for the first time, not withstanding his memories of Shell Cottage and foreign beaches from his future memories, walking hand in hand down the pier at Blackpool while licking an ice-cream cone, sprinkled with hundreds and thousands was Harrys favourite memory of the whole week, they visited Edinburgh Zoo, Harry's favourite animals were the big cats, he wondered if he could become an animagus, he had never tried in the future due to always being on the run, whether his Master of Death aspect would hinder this as well he didn't know. Skating, bowling and even shopping were fun for Harry, he'd never experienced most of these things, every late afternoon Hermione would pick a food place and they would eat together, burgers, Italian, Chinese, Thai, Spanish, Harry experienced more of the worlds food in those four days than in the whole of this life and his memory one, while the food at Hogwarts and the Weasleys was fantastic, it was all English fare, wholesome but bland compared to the spicy foods he had tasted.

Hermione thought this week had been the best of her life, Harry was great fun to be around, even with the dark memories he contained it was like a light had switched on, he took pleasure in the simplest things, like lounging in the garden chairs, sipping butter-beer while watching the clouds pass by far overhead, she would be hard pressed to choose a favourite part of the week but there was a couple of times which were near the top, the visit to Blackpool was great, Harrys amazement at the scale and power of the sea brought a smile to her face, when he squealed like a little girl while riding the roller-coaster she couldn't help but laugh, they even got a picture from the vendor which captured the moment at the top of the tracks, the picture was now in pride of place on her bedside cabinet beside a picture of Her, Ron and Harry during the middle of their first year, they shared a bag of chips, soaked with vinegar and sprinkled with salt, hardly healthy but they tasted so good, even if they burnt the ends of their fingers as they picked them up with their fingers, using a fork just spoiled the experience, they ate candy floss, her parents would have been appalled at the amount of sugar and then they strolled down the pier hand in hand while eating ice-creams. The other time was when Harry grabbed her in a hug and spun her round with a rush of power, “where are we Harry?” Hermione asked while looking around.

“If I did it right, we're in Poland, Warsaw to be exact,” he said with a grin.

“But.. but.. Harry that is over nine hundred miles!” she gasped.

“Hermione you're thinking about apparation, remember our method of travel works completely different, you could of done this once you knew the location.”

“If you say so Harry,” Hermione replied looking doubtful.

“I know so,” a cheeky grin appearing on his face, “Come on this way,” Harry lead them unerringly to a large stadium across the river, the day was bright and sunny so they took a leisurely stroll, arriving at the stadium they entered through the glass doors towards a reception desk.

“What exactly are we doing here Harry?”

Harry just winked at her and said, “it's a surprise, be patient.”

She noticed him place his hand against the side of his neck and a faint glow faded into his skin, she wanted to ask him what is was about but they had arrived at the desk.

Harry started chatting away to the woman behind the desk but it wasn't in any language Hermione knew, she assumed it must be Polish, how Harry was speaking it was something she didn't know, the woman smiled while moving out from behind her desk, she gestured down a corridor to the right, Harry looked at her, “this way Hermione,” he smiled while reaching out and holding her hand, smiling at Harry they followed the woman down the corridor towards a set of double doors, the woman produced a set of keys, said something rapidly to Harry, then gestured for them to proceed, in front of them was a set of stairs, they proceeded up before coming out in a seating area.

Harry lead her down to the stadium floor.

“Oh, an ice rink,” Hermione exclaimed with a pleased and excited look on her face, she had told Harry about when she was younger it was one of the only psychical things that she enjoyed doing, Harry lead her to a booth at the side where a table was set with a flask, two large mugs, also a couple of pairs of skates,laid out on the side.

That afternoon was such great fun, they spent hours skating around the rink, well Hermione mostly skated while Harry fell down in a multitude of ways, in-between they drank mugs of sweet hot chocolate with marshmallows on top. At the end of the day they were red cheeked and smiling happily, finding a discrete alleyway, Harry transported them across the city to a restaurant Trattoria Da Antonio where they had a fantastic Italian meal.

Hermione smiled to herself.

“What you thinking about?” Harry asked with a grin.

“Oh just our time in Poland and Blackpool.” she replied with a happy smile.

“Yeah it was great although I'm sure my bum is still bruised from the amount of times I fell on it,” he laughed. They were eating a light lunch in the garden which Mrs Williams had made for them, “So what do you want to do this afternoon it's our last day after all,” Harry asked a bit sadly.

“How about we take a walk to the local shop, get some snacks and spend the afternoon watching films? After all, I can't believe you haven't watched Star Wars!”

Harry smiled, “that sounds good to me.”

That afternoon was great, they spent the day on the couch, watching films while eating pop-corn, crisps and sweets, Hermione got closer and closer to Harry until after half the afternoon she had her head resting on Harrys shoulder, he gently reached his arm around her shoulder and held her close, with a pleased smile Hermione returned her attention to the film, _now I have a new favourite memory_ Harry smiled to himself.

 

* * *

 

Saturday morning saw Harry sleepily make his way down to the kitchen in Grimmauld Place, Sirius was already there drinking Coffee and reading the Prophet, “Morning pup, how are you?”

“Ugh,” Harry groaned while sitting down and pouring his own cup of coffee.

Sirius just smirked, they were catching up last night, Sirius was in his favourite armchair sipping fire-whiskey while Harry told him about his day, Sirius was pleased that Harry and Hermione were getting on so well, also taking time to just be kids.” As the night got later and Sirius was getting a bit wobbly from the fire-whiskey, Harry decided to join him in drinking, arguing that he had the memories of living a lot longer than Sirius and could handle it, Sirius ended up levitating Harry up to bed after an hour before wobbling to his own bed.

Looking at Harry now Sirius took pity on him, he reached into his robes and pulled out a small vial he waved it in front of Harry, “here Harry, drink this it will help.”

Harry gratefully took the vial, popped the cork and gratefully drank the contents, it tasted vile and for a moment he thought he was going to vomit before a feeling of relief swept through him, calming his stomach and clearing his head, “phew, that's better,” he said in relief, “never again.”

Sirius just laughed, “yeah, I can't remember how many times me and your dad said that, Lily used to hide the hangover potion from us, it was like the worst game ever of hide and seek ever,” he grinned.

Harry looked at Sirius, “I love hearing these stories from when you were young, do you think you could put some in a pensieve for me sometime?” Sirius looked towards Harry, “Yeah sure kid, I don't know why I didn't think of doing that before, as soon as we come back from Holiday we'll do it, okay”

Harry smiled, “that will be great Sirius!”

It seemed strange not going to see Hermione although he did pop out to the public phone in the park and speak to her, it was the day before Hermione and her parents were leaving on their holidays, Harry grinned, himself and Sirius decided that the South of France sounded so nice that they would visit themselves, Harry had phoned Hermiones parents at their surgery and asked them if it was okay if they could meet up one day as a surprise for Hermione, Emma Granger thought it was a fantastic idea. They decided to meet at Collioure where Hermiones parents had rented a villa, they decided to use Harrys method of travel which Harry had been teaching Sirius, this avoided the need to go through either muggle or magical border controls. Harry couldn't wait to see Hermiones face. The week before they were due to meet Hermione and her parents were spent training, while powerful, Harry still lost to Sirius, the man was a genius when it came to duelling, his methods were so unorthodox it was hard to come up with a good counter.

“Harry are you ready?” Sirius called up the stairs, while picking his shrunken pack up and placing it in his pocket, they had decided to stick to the muggle areas, while Sirius was in disguise, they didn't want to chance running into anybody.

Harry came thundering down the stairs, out of breath he pulled his rucksack off his shoulder before shrinking it with a wave and placing it in his jeans pocket. “So I'll go first, use the technique I taught you to follow my magical signature,” Harry said before disappearing with a whisper.

Sirius, looked around, speaking the lockdown phrase, he activated the house wards, Dobby and Kreacher were off working on a project for Harry and Sirius so the house would be empty for a while, concentrating he pulled on his power, feeling for the thread like Harry taught him he winked out of existence before appearing with a slight whisper next to Harry in a deserted alleyway, he smiled at Harry, “So much better than apparation pup,”

Harry grinned, “the hotel is down this way, we better unshrink our bags, it would look strange booking in with no luggage, don't know why we even bothered shrinking it,” he laughed, they exited the alleyway into a bright, sunny day. “Wow this is nice,” Harry said looking over the harbour, “I can't wait to see Hermione,” he smiled, “she will be so surprised.”

Sirius smiled at Harrys enthusiasm, he wanted Harry to be happy as much as possible to make up for those years spent at the Dursleys and the memories he contained of a terrible future. If it wasn't for Harry he would still be planning his escape from the hell hole of Azkaban before spending the year dodging dementors while starving, cold and desperate. Shaking off the dark thoughts he continued with Harry towards the hotel, they checked in before deciding to have a walk around and visit the sights, they were meeting Hermione and her parents at one thirty, not that Hermione knew that.

“Just ten more minutes, pleeaaasssseee!” Hermione said while smiling at her dad.

Dan Granger just smiled, _she'll never change_ he thought, “Okay ten minutes but that's it, we need to meet your mother for lunch,” he sat back down while Hermione dived back into the stacks with glee, Dan sipped at his coffee, he knew if he had of mentioned that Harry would be at the restaurant she would of dragged him there, the change in her was astounding, gone was the shy, retiring child who hid herself in books, in place was a beautiful, vibrant, out going girl who was rapidly growing up.

Emma Granger had been at the local spa where she was was pampered. Feeling relaxed and refreshed she made her way towards the restaurant were she was meeting the others for lunch, like Dan she was so pleased in the changes she saw in Hermione and she knew it was all down to one person, Harry, maybe it was the romantic in her but she saw a bright future for them two, smiling she entered the restaurant, the greeter met her with a pleasant smile, Granger Party Emma said in perfect French, she was shown to the table were Harry and a distinguished gentleman both stood up on her approach.

“Harry it's so good to see you again,” she said while pulling him into a hug, Harry blushed but smiled back.

Sirius smirked while standing.

Emma held out her hand, “You must be Harrys godfather Sirius, it's a pleasure to meet you,” she smiled.

Sirius being the man he was gently bowed while still holding Emmas hand, raising it to his lips he gently kissed her knuckles.

Emma Grinned, “oh you charmer, I see were Harry gets it from,” Harry just blushed more before asking where Dan and Hermione where, “they will be along shortly Harry, Hermione wanted to visit the local book-store.”

Harry smirked, “ah, that will be why they are late.”

Just as he finished speaking he heard a squeal of “Harrryyyy!” as he stood up it felt like he was hit with a brick while having the stuffing hugged out of him, then she kissed him, it was just a brief touching of lips but he felt like he had been hit with a confundus charm, both of the nearly teens blushed red while the adults around then all tried to hide their laughter at the looks on Harry and Hermiones faces.

“What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?” she questioned before hitting his arm.

“Ow Mione, we wanted to surprise you.” Harry said while rubbing his arm.

She smiled again before pulling him into a seat, “So tell me everything you've been up to.”

The whole week they spent with the Grangers was filled with good food, drink for the adults and sun, each day they would go on an outing, the Grangers were soon in love with magic after Harry transported them to Spain for the day within seconds, when they learnt that Hermione could do they same, they didn't know whether to be angry or pleased.

“Just think,” Dan moaned, “we could of avoided that ferry crossing,” he glared at Hermione before laughing, she had spent most of the ferry across resting her head on her hands leaning over a toilet, it had been terrible weather.

After the kids were in bed, Dan, Emma and Sirius traded stories about their respective worlds, while their worlds were vastly different there were a lot of similarities as well, friendship, love, honesty, compassion were all valued equally in both worlds. Sirius felt the hole in his heart heal a little bit during that holiday, knowing that he had made friends for life with the Grangers, irrespective of what the future held for Harry and Hermione.

The last day of their joined holidays they sat in a picturesque café, sipping drinks while chatting amicably, Harry reached into a pocket and pulled out what appeared to be two tiny boxes, he placed his hand face down on the table, a pulse of light expanded out causing shivers through everyone sitting.

“What was that Harry?” Hermione queried, seeking knowledge as normal.

“It's a combination, muggle repelling, notice-me-not and anti-eavesdropping spell, a friend of mine developed it,” he winked at Hermione, only Sirius noticed and hid his grin, Harry placed the two boxes on the table, before waving his hand and returning them to normal size, picking them up he handed them to Dan and Emma.

“What are these Harry?” Emma asked Harry.

“Yours is a bracelet Emma, Dans is a watch, these are from myself and Sirius to say thank you for a wonderful holiday, they are bespelled to be impervious to any damage, while wearing them your minds are protected from intrusion by magical means, they also contain an emergency portkey, which when activated will instantly transport you to a safe location if you are in danger, they are specially modified and will punch through any wards, similar to our way of travel.”

At this both Emma and Hermione jumped up and hugged Harry, he blushed as red as a tomato but had a pleased, smile on his face, they then proceeded to do the same to Sirius, even the old dog appeared slightly red.

Dan walked around the table and shook Harrys hand then Sirius', “I can't thank you enough for these.” he said sincerely.

Harry and Sirius had filled the Grangers in on some of the future events, they never told them everything but they did tell them that Harry was fated to meet Voldemort in battle and the danger they would be in.

Dan didn't take it well at first, his first instinct was to take Emma and Hermione as far away as was possible, it took Emma threatening him with the couch for the rest of his life for him to actually sit down and hear the rest.

This was why Harry had purchased and enchanted the gifts for the Grangers, hopefully it would give them some peace of mind, if it came to it he would purchase a house and put it under the fidelius and hide them away.

As like all good things the holiday came to an end, Harry and Sirius met the Grangers in the lobby, Harry looked at Hermione shyly before placing a kiss on her cheek while blushing madly, the adults pretended not to notice. “It's been a fantastic holiday Hermione,”

She smiled back at him, “It really has Harry, in fact it has been the best holiday I can remember,” she then pulled him into a hug, after a few moments they separated.

“So I'll phone you when you return from holidays but I won't be able to see you until the last week at the Weasleys. Things to do,” he smirked.

“I can't wait,” she smiled back at him.

“Okay pup, you ready?”

“Yeah Sirius, Dan, Emma, it's been great,.”

Emma pulled Harry into a hug while Dan shook his hand.

“We'll hopefully see you soon,” Dan said.

With two quiet whispers Sirius and Harry vanished.

“I'll never get used to that,” said Dan with a shake of his head.  
  


* * *

 

“Can't I come with you?” Sirius whined, “then I'll be the only man to break out of Azkaban twice!”

Harry stared at his godfather, “fine, come here.” Harry placed his hand on his godfathers chest, feeling inside he felt for his connection to the Hallows, latching onto the power he pushed it out through his hand into Sirius chest.

“Whoah kiddo, that feels weird, like being dumped in ice.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “It will hide your presence from the Dementors and wards, at least for a couple of hours. If you're coming along then you may as well make yourself useful, here,” he said while throwing a dark, straight wand towards Sirius, “leave your wand here, don't want the ministry to realise it's missing from their evidence stores, this one is untraceable.”

Sirius reached into his robes and withdrew his own wand, he placed it on the end table beside the couch, “I'm ready when you are pup.”

“Transport onto the pier, we can then use line of sight to target your cell, like I did last time.”

Sirius paused, “you know we really need to come up with a name for this method of travel, what about whispering?”

Harry just stared at Sirius.

“Okay, maybe not then,” Sirius grinned.

They re-appeared silently on the pier, the fortress of Azkaban loomed in front of them, dark and foreboding, Harry pulled on his powers to dull the effects of the dementors, he could use his aspect but then that would cause its own problems, like the dementors fleeing in dread. “Okay remember if you're spotted transport straight back to Grimmauld Place,” waving his hand Harry placed a glamour on Sirius so he looked like he did when he first rescued him, “I forgot how much you looked like shit when I first rescued you,” he grimaced.

“Don't remind me,” Sirius said.

“Okay remember the plan, tag all the known death eaters with the spell I showed you, it will be undetectable to anyone else but will give us a means of tracking them if they do manage to escape.”

“Got it kiddo, let's go,”

With whispers Harry and Sirius appeared in his old cell, there huddled in the corner was a clone of Sirius, Harry waved his hand and it disappeared. “Right, we've got an hour before the guards make their next rounds, let's make the most of it.”

There was a close moment when one of the prisoners called Sirius name as a guard was passing the end of the cell-block, luckily Sirius reacted quickly and transported himself to the next floor, they met back on the pier forty-five minutes later, “mission accomplished,” Sirius grinned, “what were you doing while I was tagging the prisoners Harry?”

Harry smiled, “I altered the wards, it's now impossible for anyone to pass out the wards if they have a dark mark, I pumped enough power into them that even the Dark Dork would take an hour to bring them down, plenty of time for mass reinforcements to arrive.”

Sirius smirked, “Excellent!”

Harry glanced at his watch, “Come on let's go, I'm worn out and we should leave before the alarms are sounded.”

The next morning Harry stumbled into the kitchen, Sirius didn't say anything he just held out a vial which Harry gratefully swallowed before slumping into a seat with relief, Sirius grinned before tossing the Prophet in front of him, the headline proclaimed, “Escape From Azkaban” Harry looked at Sirius, “well it looks like you're a wanted man again, I got a letter from Ron, he must of sent it before we went on holiday, seemly they won a prize draw and have gone to Egypt to visit Bill, I'll have to let Hermione know so we can make alternative plans.”

Sirius looked, “good on them, they deserve some good luck.”

Harry agreed, “he was thinking how he could use his future knowledge to help them some, they wouldn't take charity but that didn't mean he couldn't nudge things in their direction. He would ask Hermione, he was sure she could think of something.”

“Well this year should be relatively quiet if things play out as before, the rat should disappear before Christmas to go and seek out Moldyshorts, what are you planning to do this year Sirius?” Harry asked.

“Well the only horcrux we have left to destroy is the cup but I'll leave that to you, them things give me the creeps, apart from the special project the elves are working on, there isn't a lot to do, at least until my name is cleared.” He said.

“I think you should take some time travelling, I will fix your appearance, you may as well have some fun while I'm slogging away at school,” Harry grinned.

“Sounds good to me pup and don't give me the slogging away stuff, the only thing you will be working on is Hermione with all those memories you have.”

“Shut it dog-breath,” Harry replied with a grin.

 

* * *

 

“Master Harry Potter Sir it is being ready,” Dobby said with excitement.

Kreacher was more restrained but appeared happy, well happy for him, it was hard to tell.

“Really that's brilliant,” Harry smiled, “you guys have done brilliant!”

Both elves seemed to stand straighter at his praise.

“Sirius,” Harry called, “it's ready!”

Sirius came strolling into the room, “really, that's great, are we going?” he asked.

“Yep, let's go!”

Harry couldn't believe it, he knew that elves were capable of fantastic magics but this was amazing, he fell to his knees grabbing both elves in a hug, Dobby looked like he was going to burst out crying while Kreacher looked faintly disgusted, Harry stood up and looked at the restored Potter Manor, when he had first seen it, it was a burnt out shell, in the future himself and Hermione had spent several nights camping out in the ruins, to see it now restored to its former glory was amazing. Walking into the entrance, Harry looked around in wonder, while it was still bare and undecorated it looked brand new, “you guys have done an amazing job.”

Sirius agreed, he had only seen Potter Manor once when he had visited with James, the next he heard of it, it was when Voldemort and the Death Eaters had attacked it and almost completely destroyed it, plus James parents had been killed.

“I know what you can do when I'm away now, while you're travelling you can purchase some furniture and fixings, as well as visiting those beaches you wanted to,” he smirked.

“Sounds like a plan pup,” Sirius agreed,

Harry and Hermione spoke regularly on the phone and on a few occasions Harry went over for a visit, it was approaching the time that they would need to return to school, the following day they were meeting the Weasleys in Diagon Alley for their school shopping. Harry and Sirius were at the Grangers, Emma and Dan had invited them over for a meal before the kids returned to school.

“So kids, how do you think this year will go?” Emma asked while filling Sirius glass.

Sirius thanked her while winking at Harry.

“I think it will be plain sailing, even with the new electives I don't think we have anything to worry about, I'll also make sure Hermione doesn't work too hard,” Harry grinned at her.

“Shush Harry, I never work too hard,” Hermione replied, they all stared at her in silence, “okay maybe sometimes I get caught up in my books,” she said sheepishly.

They all laughed at that.

 


	9. All power corrupts. Absolute power is pretty neat, though

Harry Potter was in a good mood, he would be meeting up with Hermione and the Weasleys today for their school shopping, he made his way downstairs whistling a jaunty tune while wondering what to have for breakfast, he stepped into the kitchen then stopped staring before reaching up and rubbing his eyes, looking again the scene hadn't changed, he turned around leaving the kitchen while thinking _That's it, I've cracked, all these memories are causing me to see things, I need help_ he could hear laughter coming from the kitchen, slowly he crept back to the kitchen door, he peered around the frame, sitting around the kitchen table were Sirius, Professor Dumbledore and somebody who looked re-markedly like Professor Snape, however it couldn't be him, he wasn't wearing black for a start, also he was laughing and joking, Talking to himself, Harry mumbled, “ _I need help, I wonder if the long term ward at St Mungo_ _'_ _s ha_ _s_ _a space_.”

“Harry, are you just going to stand out there or are you having some breakfast?” called Sirius with a hint of humour.

“Errr, I don't think I'm well Sirius, I'm having hallucinations, I could of swore I saw Snape laughing,” Harry replied.

“That's Professor Snape Potter,” a voice rang out followed by the sound of laughter.

Looking back around the door, there was Sirius, Dumbledore and the Snape lookalike practically crying with laughter. Squaring his shoulders he entered the kitchen while fixing them all with what he hoped was a menacing stare, after they quietened down he looked at the Snape lookalike.

“Okay who are you, and what have you done with Professor Snape?”

At this Sirius started sniggering again while Dumbledore eyes were twinkling so much Harry wouldn't be surprised if he ended up blind.

“Ten points from Gryffindor for breathing too loud Potter,” said the Snape clone before bursting out in laughter and banging his hand on the table, this set Sirius and Dumbledore off again.

Harry sank into a chair while looking between them _bloody children_ he thought, eventually they managed to regain their composure.

“What the hell is going on?” Harry practically shouted.

It was Dumbledore who spoke first, “it seems Harry that the Dark Mark had a more insidious effect than we knew, seemly it was why Professor Snape reacted so negatively towards yourself and Gryffindors in general, on top of his dislike of your Father this specifically caused severe negative feelings towards you.”

“I feel I owe you an apology Mr Potter, while my feelings towards your father were well known it is inexcusable that I treat you the way I did,” Snape said sincerely.

“Myself and Severus have agreed to let bygones be bygones,” piped up Sirius, “the complete destruction of Voldemort is our number one goal.”

“Which is why we are gathered here this morning Harry, while like you said we cannot change the future too much, there are things we can do in the background while you are enjoying your year at school, I would like your Permission to bring William Weasley, Ronald’s older brother on board, he is a highly skilled curse breaker and could be instrumental in gaining access to the cup horcrux, Remus Lupin will be at the school at the beginning of the new term, you will need to perform the oaths with him before we bring him into our confidence, Professor Snape has provided us with intelligence on all the marked and unmarked Death Eaters that he is aware of, also safe houses, weak points in their wards, escape routes and more. After Pettigrew has fled to Albania it would be prudent to consider bring Madam Bones of the DMLE into our confidence, she would not have to be told everything, just enough so that she can act, she is a smart woman so will understand that we have to keep some things to ourself. Unfortunately the ministry is insistent that Dementors are placed around the school during the new term, we will need to have Sirius or somebody polyjuiced like him to attempt to break-in to Gryffindor tower, this will provide the impetus for Pettigrew to flee.” Looking closely at Harry, Dumbledore paused before continuing, “Now that you have gained and had time to understand more memories are you sure you will be able to contain the urge to attack Pettigrew on sight?” Dumbledore held up his hand at Harrys look, “Don't get me wrong Harry, it would be totally understandable and you would be well within your right to seek retribution for his betrayal of your parents, I'm just concerned at the burden it will place on you.”

Harry though for a few minutes before answering, “While I can't deny the urge to strangle the rat, too much rests on Pettigrew fleeing to Voldemort, I will be able to contain myself around him. Maybe since Professor Snape is less err, abrasive now, he can help me tighten up my occlumency shields, while they are strong enough to hold off a legilimens attack it would help with keeping a reign on my emotions, I'm going to be a stroppy teenager soon after all,” he smirked.

Sirius laughed while Snape looked at him, it was still weird seeing Snape without a sneer, “That would be acceptable potter, as long as you aren't a dunderhead like normal,” he sniggered.

“As if the man-child Sirius wasn't bad enough,” Harry said while looking at Snape.

Dumbledore stood up shortly followed by Snape, “we will take your leave Harry, I look forward to seeing you at the feast tomorrow,” Snape just give a curt nod of his head before they both left via the dining room floo.

“Well that was interesting,” Harry said while calling for Dobby. After a filling breakfast Harry took the floo to the Leaky Cauldron, within moments he could hear the sound of Hermione and Ron arguing, seemly her new pet, a part kneazle named Crookshanks took an instint dislike to Ron’s rat Scabbers, _Intelligent cat,_ Harry though while clamping down his occlumency, _I can do this, think of the end goal_ he repeated to himself like a mantra.

“Haarrryy!” shouted Hermione while grabbing him in a hug, poor Crookshanks nearly ended up flat-packed.

“Hi Harry,” said Ron while patting his shoulder in a manly fashion.

“Hi guys,” Harry replied, “how was Egypt Ron?”

At this the other Weasleys appeared in their usual haphazard fashion, before long they were strolling into the Alley, Harry smiled to himself, he always loved the madness of this place, well at least until the attacks during the second war started.

“So where first?” asked Ginny.

“Flourish and Blotts,” called out Hermione.

At the same time Ron shouted, “Quality Quidditch Supplies!”

“How about we split up,” said Mrs Weasley, “I'll take Ron and the twins for their new uniforms at Madam Malkins, Arthur, Harry, Hermione and Ginny can go to the book-store and get the books needed for this year.”

“Good idea, then we can meet up at Fortescue's for an ice-cream,” Harry said with a happy smile.

As they entered the book-store Mr Weasley asked if he could have a private word with Harry, while he knew what it was about he feigned ignorance.

“I'm sure you have heard about the escape of Sirius Black, he was one of You-Know-Who's most ferocious supporters.”

Harry nodded while hiding a smirk, he knew the ferocious supporter was currently at a muggle salon getting pampered.

“Some think I shouldn't be telling you this but we believe he escaped to finish what he had started, the Ministry is doing all its can to facilitate his re-capture but you must promise me Harry that you will not try to seek him out.”

“Don't worry Mr Weasley, I have no intention of trying to find him, thanks for your concern though.”

At this Arthur Weasley nodded, patted Harry on the shoulder and wandered over towards the others.

Harry smiled to himself, _everything is going to plan, fingers crossed it stays that way._

“Oi, Harry, what was that about?” asked Ron.

“Oh, nothing, just about safety procedures the ministry is implementing.”

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

Harry wandered over to the Arithmancy section, while he hadn't taken the subject in the alternative timeline, he had used it enough in the future that he should find it reasonably easy and of course he would always have Hermione to help, smiling to himself, he hope his plans for this year planned out, if they did it would be fun.

* * *

 

“Come on dog-breath, we're going to be late,” shouted Harry.

“Yeah, Yeah I'm coming kiddo, keep your hair on,” Sirius said while bounding down the stairs, slightly out of breath he gasped, “I take it you're ready to go?”

Harry just raised his eyebrow, “stand still while I sort out your glamour,” with a wave of his hand Sirius appearance changed, with another wave he locked his magical signature, “right, that will last several hours, now remember the station will bound to be flooded with Aurors, try not to draw undue attention to yourself just in case.”

Harry walked over to his godfather, “Thanks for everything Sirius, you've kept me sane this year, I talked to Dumbledore earlier, we're going to meet up on Friday to go over our plan of action, we will also bring Lupin and Bill Weasley on board.”

Sirius grinned, “that's fantastic pup, I can't wait to see Remus again and Bill is a good man. You don't need to thank me though, I'm only doing what I should have been doing years ago if I wasn't so hot-headed, I would be in a lot worse place if it wasn't for you.”

“Okay let's go,” Harry said while disappearing with a whisper.

Sirius felt what he could only describe as a tug and then he was standing with Harry in a toilet block, “that was cool Harry, over what distance do you think you can do that?”

Harry looked thoughtful, “I've only tried it with you but if I stretch my senses out, I think I could pull anyone from anywhere as long as I can find them,”

Sirius grinned, “you have to teach me that Harry, that could be great for lots of things.”

Harry shrugged, “sorry Sirius, while I could teach you to pull on people nearby, the sensing at a distance is one of the powers the Deathly Hallows gave me.”

Sirius shoulders sagged, “Ah well, it could still be useful, let's see if we can find your friends, I'm sure Hermione will be looking for you,” Sirius grinned while wiggling his eyebrows at Harry, “so are you going to ask her out this year?”

At this Harry blushed. “Err maybe, I was thinking maybe I'd ask her to go to Hogsmeade with me?”

Sirius was amazed at the change in Harry, were before there was a supremely confident young man, who could talk about taking on Death Eaters and Voldemort with no problem, he now appeared nervous and unsure of himself, glancing at his watch he saw they still had a few minutes before they needed to be on the platform, “Harry look at me, obviously your feelings for Hermione are really strong, as well as normal teenage hormones you have to deal with the memories and feelings you had, have, – this gets confusing – you know what I mean though, the feelings from your I suppose alternative self, I don't know Hermione well but I have had quite a bit of experience of the fairer sex, I think if you did ask her out she would jump at the chance, there has to be a reason you shared your secret with her and I don't think it was just for her help.”

Harry looked at Sirius, “Yeah I suppose you're right, thank Sirius, come on let's go.”

 

* * *

 

The journey up to Hogwarts was quite fun, he shared the compartment with Ron, Neville, Hermione and Luna Lovegood, Ginny had left to seek out her friends, Harry was relieved, while he liked Ginny as a friend she still had a bit of hero worship regarding him. Luna was interesting as usual, he had fond memories of her from the future, well at least until she was captured and killed.

Falling into his memories Harry remembered when Neville had found out about Luna’s death, he was like a whirlwind, he destroyed Harrys locking charms before apparating to a Death Eater safe house, he had blew through the wards and slaughtered them all, Harry was genuinely scared of him that day, his rage was uncontrollable, that was the last he had ever seen of Neville, himself and Hermione heard of his death when they rescued some muggleborns from a snatcher squad. Harry shivered while his attention came back to the present, looking at Neville he hoped this timeline was kinder on him, he was a loyal and true friend before they lost Luna.

He wondered why Lupin wasn't on the train like last time, it must have been Dumbledores doing, he obviously had managed to stop the dementors boarding the train as well.

Ron was a bit put out when he found out that Harry was taking Ancient Runes plus Arithmancy but he managed to talk him round when he told him he was taking Care Of Magical Creatures as well.

The feast was great as usual, the whole school stared in disbelief at Professor Snape, he was sitting chatting away to Professor Flitwick with an actual smile on his face, he was wearing robes which weren't his usual black ensemble, while they were still a dark grey they did have a green trim, even the Syltherin's seemed to be confused at this change.

After everyone had eat and drunk their fill, Professor Dumbledore stood up and approached the lectern, “Welcome to our new students and welcome back to those of you returning for another year of learning. I'm sure you have all heard about the escape of Sirius Black from Azkaban prison, against my will, the ministry has seen fit to position Dementors around the schools perimeter. Dementors are amongst the most foul creatures going do not give them any excuse to hurt you. That being said, stay within the confines of the school and you won't have any problems. Now moving onto something different, there are going to be some changes in school discipline and rules this year so to this affect tomorrow morning there will be no classes, instead we will assemble in this hall at nine am. so we can go over them when everyone is well rested. I will see you all then, prefects please lead your new students to their dormitories then please report to Professor McGonagolls office, thank you.”

There was a lot of whispering and excited chattering voices wondering what was happening this year, even some of the staff looked confused.

Hermione looked towards Harry, noticing the smirk on his face she whispered to him, “what is going on? You know something I can tell.”

“I'll tell you later when there is less ears about”

“Okay Harry but I'll keep you to that,” she replied while giving him a penetrating look.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you all for coming,” began Professor McGonagall, “I've no doubt you are all curious as to Professor Dumbledores announcement this evening, since this directly affects your position as prefects that is why you are here now.”

They all looked at each other curiously then back towards McGonagall.

“Your positions as prefects are secured but they will be expanded, you have all been chosen as prefects because of your academic and disciplinary record, until now, prefects were chosen by their head of house and then ratified by the Headmaster, your main duties were to keep order in your respective house and to help the Professors with patrolling the castle. From now on you will be known as student leaders, while you will still be a member of your respective houses you will now be responsible for every student in this castle, irrespective of their house and have a mandate to help anybody who needs it, there will be zero tolerance for any form of discrimination be it due to race, faith, sex or blood-status, you will be able to assign detentions, award and deduct house points – you will have to justify any disciplinary action you take at a weekly meeting. If any of you don't feel that you are able to do this then please say so now .”

They all looked at each other, one of the Hufflepuffs six year prefects spoke up, “are all the Professors on board with this? After all, it's all well and good us doing this but if we don't have any support in place then I can't see it working.”

The Professor looked over her glasses, “a good point, all heads of houses and the Headmaster are already aware of the changes, the school board weren't happy about it but the Headmasters word is law when it comes to school discipline. Now, I think that is about everything that I wanted to cover, please hand over your prefects badges and take one of these.”

They each unpinned their badges before placing it on the table, reaching into a box they each pulled out a new badge, it was the Hogwarts crest with SL superimposed on top in gold lettering.

“Please be on time for the assembly in the morning, after the Headmasters announcement, all staff and yourselves will be meeting after the announcement, for now you're dismissed.”

At this the students filed out of the Professors office, sighing she sank down into her chair, while she applauded the new initiative she knew there would be some elements who would resist the change, she had a good idea who they would be as well.

 


	10. Seen it all, done it all, can't remember most of it

 

 ****Harry looked around the great hall, there was excited chatter coming from nearly everyone there apart from a group of Slytherins who looked more apprehensive, he smirked to himself _I'm sure Malfoy will enjoy this,_ he felt eyes on him, bringing his attention back to the Gryffindor table Hermione was looking at him with a warm smile, he winked at her, amused at the blush that rose on her cheeks, he turned his head to see Ginny Weasley looking between them before a surprised look appeared on her face, _hmm, it looks like someone has figured it out,_ Not that Harry cared, in fact he felt like shouting it from the astronomy tower. His mind thought back to the previous evening:

Sinking into the comfortable couch by the fire Harry said, “Ah, it's good to be back,” looking around the common room, people were catching up from their holidays and time away. Looking back at Hermione he asked, “are you glad to be back?”

Hermione give him a warm smile, “yes Harry, while I've really enjoyed these holidays and spending time with you and –“ she paused at this and pulled out her wand, deftly she cast the _muff_ _li_ _ato,_ one of the spells Harry had taught her with a slight flourish of her wand before continuing, “ – while because of your training over the holidays I'll no doubt find the classes easy enough, I'm really exciting to see what changes this year will bring.”

Waving his hand, Harry strengthened Hermiones _muffliato_ by adding an obscuring and illusionary charm that should keep anybody from approaching them.

"Oh I've no doubt this year will be far different, well at least regarding the school than in the previous timeline, you asked earlier what the meeting is about in the morning, it's basically what I told you over the summer. Snape has fully declared to the light, to this end, there is no need for him to show favour towards the Slytherins, well at least no more than a head of house should do. Dumbledore is going to stand up tomorrow and basically tell the school that any sort of discrimination will no longer be tolerated, since discipline is the purvey of the Headmaster, the board of governors have no choice but to go along with this. Of course you know about replacing the prefects.”

“Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Malfoys face when this is announced,” Hermione stated with undisguised glee.

Harry smirked, “I thought you would look forward to that.”

“Well according to what you told me that foul git will try to get Hagrid fired and Buckbeak executed,” she said.

 

“Since I know what is going to happen, I can easily stop it, so don't worry, no need to go around punching Malfoy –“ Harry had to stop as the laughter came bubbling forth, “ – although it was bloody brilliant.”

Hermione smiled, she couldn't believe it when Harry had shown her the memory. Her, little Hermione Granger the bookworm, punching that git Malfoy in the face then watching him and his little cronies running away.

“Hermione,” Harry hesitated, “ – you know that this year there will be less Hogsmeade visits because of Sirius, well I was wondering – that is if – err – ”

“Harry what are you trying to say?” she asked, a bit concerned at Harrys uncharacteristic behaviour.

Calling on his Gryffindor courage, he decided to just bite the bullet and ask.

“Well I was wondering, would you go with me to Hogsmeade?”

“As if you need to ask, of course Harry, I always thought we would all go together – “ at this Harrys face seemed to drop, “Oh, oh you mean, me and you, go together – like a couple?” at this she blushed furiously.

“Yeah, I mean if you don't want to then – “

He didn't get a chance to finish before Hermione had grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

“I'd love to Harry,” she whispered into his ear.

Harry let his shoulders relax, while he had a good idea Hermione would say yes, it still didn't stop the butterflies in his stomach or the pounding of his heart as he asked her.

“So, does this mean that you would be my girlfriend if I asked?”

Hermione pulled herself away from him and looked him in the eye.

“Do you think I would ever say anything but yes Harry? But you get to tell my dad!” at the look on his face she broke down giggling.

Harry thought _so far so good._

“I'm waiting Potter,” Hermione said with a mischievous look.

“Eh, What for? Oh right. Hermione Granger would you do the honour of being my girlfriend?”

Hermione blushed as bright as the Weasleys hair, for a brief moment she fantasized about them being older and Harry being down on one knee asking her a similar question. She realised she hadn't answered yet and Harry was getting a bit fiddly, smiling she replied.

“I certainly will Harry, it took you long enough to ask me,” at this she giggled.

Harry loved this side of Hermione, in his memories she was always so serious more reflecting the memories he had of their first two years at Hogwarts, this Hermione though had a different side to her that he rarely had the pleasure to see, fun and with a more rounded personality, he realised now he was in love with her, these feeling for her had been growing since he rescued her from the troll and she had become his good friend, the memories of her future self just made him fall for her harder, her intelligence, courage and beauty amazed him, even more so she didn't see it herself. He'd found since he had received the memories he was distancing himself from everyone apart from Hermione, while he was still friendly to people and tried to keep his friendship with Ron he found it harder and harder to relate to them, day by day as he assimilated the memories his maturity level rose rapidly, he now found it easier to relate to adults than his peers, this saddened him in a way, he just hoped that his friends grew up quick before they were so far apart that their friendships would be lost. He wondered how Ron would react to him and Hermione, while he knew that in the future Ron would have feelings for her, he didn't think he would be aware of that yet.

Looking at Hermione, “so do you think we should tell people or keep it to ourselves for now?”

Hermione looked around the common room, particularly towards where Ron sat in the corner playing chess as usual.

“I think we should keep it to ourselves and gradually get certain people used to the idea.”

Harry grinned, “yeah I was thinking the same.”

Coming back to the present, the Headmaster was standing at the podium.

“If I can have your attention please, as I briefly covered last night there will be some changes this year at Hogwarts, myself and the heads of houses are all in total agreement about the changes to be made. Would the school prefects please come up to the front.”

The six prefects from each house made their way up to the stage and stood gathered around the headmaster.

“As some of you may have noticed, the badges that the prefects are wearing have changed, from now on they will no longer be known as prefects but as student leaders, they will have the ability to assign detentions, and also award and deduct house points. The Head Boy and Girl will of course remain the same.”

At this murmurings started up amongst the students gathered there.

“Quiet down please, as I was saying, student leaders will now have an expanded roll, they are no longer just representatives of their own houses but the whole school, we are planning to introduce more activities outside of the curriculum which will give you a chance to interact with your peers in a more relaxed environment, if we have enough interest we are planning to introduce a Quodpot league, a chess club, muggle football and rugby, extra flying lessons and maybe more, if anybody has any suggestions for a club or sport they would like to see introduced then please see your head of house.”

At this the whole hall erupted in noise.

“SILENCE!”

The hall quietened down again although there were still isolated excited whispers.

“These changes will happen regardless of any complaints and this leads me on to my next announcement. From this point onwards, there will be zero tolerance for any form of discrimination, attending this school is a privilege and not a right, several students seem to have forgotten this point, any breaching of this rule will result in severe punishments, the least of which will be suspension from this establishment. Now I will pass you on to Professor Snape who would like to say a few words.”

The Headmaster, gestured towards Professor Snape who approached the podium, stepping up, he nodded to the Headmaster before taking his place.

He looked out across the hall, his gaze sweeping across the various house tables before squaring his shoulders. The whole hall was silent as he began to speak.

“In my youth I made a huge mistake, I fell for the lies of one Tom Morvolo Riddle, he was later to become known as Voldemort.”

At this there was gasps around the hall, even from the Slytherin table who were wondering what the hell was going on. Professor Snape held up his hand, causing the hall to fall silent again.

“I became a death eater – “

At this the hall exploded in noise again, it took the Headmaster casting a noise making curse and shouting for silence before it settled down.

“Like I said, I became a death eater. For reasons I will not explain now, I came to realise I made a huge mistake, I approached Professor Dumbledore and became a spy for the light, despite our best efforts we were loosing to the Dark Lord and his forces, until one night when he went to kill the Potters.”

Once again the hall erupted in mutterings, Snape just stood waiting for them to quieten down again.

“There was only one survivor from that night, Mr Harry Potter.”

Nearly the whole hall turned towards Harry at this, he just ignored them and kept his attention on Snape, Hermione was sitting next to him and grabbed his hand under the table, squeezing gently, offering her silent support.

“While everyone was celebrating the demise of the Dark Lord, certain members of our society wondered if he had truly gone or would he return,” holding up his hand once again for silence, “no doubt some of you heard the rumours from two years ago and the events which happened at the start of last year, these were in fact attempts by the Dark Lord to return to a body.”

It took ten minutes for the hall to be returned to a semblance of order after Snapes announcement of Voldemorts attempted return, there were a lot of scared faces at all the tables, including the teachers.

“And now I come to the reason for telling you this, there is a good chance that Voldemort will regain a body, as such, myself and the rest of the faculty have decided that we need to make a stand and dissuade anybody else from joining the Dark Lords cause. In the past, you may have noticed that I have favoured my Slytherins to the detriment of all others, this will stop.”

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table, while some looked intrigued, Malfoy and his followers looked disbelieving of Snapes announcement.

“I feel I owe you all an apology.”

The hall exploded in more noise than the announcement that Voldemort might in fact not be dead and may return.

“Like I started to say before I was interrupted,” at this he glared at the house tables although without malice, “I owe you all an apology, over the Holidays we managed to find a way to remove the Dark Mark which all Death Eaters are branded with as a mark of their servitude to the Dark Lord, we found that this mark had an almost compulsion like effect in the way I interacted to anyone who is opposed to Lord Voldemort. From this point on, everyone will be treated in a fair way with no favouritism shown. Know this,” he said with determination, “I am firmly against the Dark Lord and will do everything in my power to ensure that he is defeated if he returns.”

At this he nodded then returned to his seat at the staff table, Dumbledore once more taking his place.

“If you have any queries about the changes, updated copies of the Hogwarts charter are available in the library, also Professor McGonagall will be available as classes permit to answer any questions you may have. I know this has been a lot to digest, however these policies are in effect from now, make sure that you abide by them, now I'm sure you are all hungry after this long morning so lunch will be served early, thank you for your time.”

Harry turned to Hermione, “well what do you think?”

“I think most people are shocked but genuinely pleased, especially with the change in Professor Snape. I think this afternoons class with him will be interesting. Did you see Malfoys face?” she said with a smile.

“Oh yeah, I can almost imagine him saying wait until my father hears of this,” he sniggered.

The whole table was alive with people talking back and forwards in excited whispers. Though people were shocked at the possibility of Voldemort returning there seemed to be hope that things could be better.

“Hello Harry Potter.”

Harry looked up at a blonde girl from Ravenclaw. She had earrings shaped like turnips and a string of butterbeer caps strung around her neck like a necklace, she also had her wand tucked behind one of her ears.

“Hello, Luna isn't it?” he said with a friendly smile.

She looked between Harry and Hermione.

“I just wanted to say congratulations on your marriage,” she said in an airy tone, while smiling serenely.

Everyone in earshot turned to look at the strange girl.

“But – Luna, I'm not married,” Harry stuttered.

“No, not yet,” she smiled before skipping off and out of the hall.

“Well that was interesting,” Hermione said while looking at Harry.

“Luna has always been a bit odd, well at least since her mother died in an accident,” Ginny Weasley said, “she often comes out with strange things.”

Ron just shook his head.

“Harry and Hermione married, ha.”

He then proceeded to fill his plate with enough food to keep half of Gryffindor fed for a day.

Harry just shook his head before winking at Hermione, who smiled shyly back at him, their interaction wasn't as secret as they thought though, Ginny noticed it and filed it away for when she could catch Hermione alone.

Remus Lupin sat at the staff table beside Hagrid with a bemused expression on his face, looking down the table at Severus Snape happily chatting away to Minerva McGonagall he wondered what other surprises this year would bring.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron were making their way down towards the potions classroom located in the dungeons. As they walked down the corridor they saw the Slytherins standing outside the classroom door. Malfoy gave him a sneer but otherwise didn't say anything, the other Slytherins while hardly friendly seemed intrigued about him, probably as a result of Professor Snapes speech this morning.

It wasn't long before the door opened and they heard Snape bid them to enter. Filing into the classroom the first thing that struck Harry was the light, usually the potions classroom was gloomy but light seemed to be coming from runes inscribed around the walls.

“Hurry up and take a seat,” Snape said.

That was the other thing that was different, where before Snape had a desk, there was now a workbench, set-up with a cauldron and potion supplies, Snape himself was also different, he was wearing what appeared to be a muggle protective coat like doctors wear and a set of safety specs.

Once everyone was seated, he leaned back against the bench and began speaking.

“Potions by its very nature is fraught with danger, the ingredients themselves are often hazardous and that is before we begin incorporating them into potions, which can be explosive, poisonous, corrosive or worse. I have wrote new syllabuses for all years. Depending on what potion we are aiming to brew that day and whether we have a single or double period will dictate what potion we will attempt. There will be no messing around in this classroom of any sort, anyone caught doing so will be immediately be removed from this class, a serious infraction will result in the matter being passed to the DMLE, potions can and do cause serious injury and death. Whenever you are brewing, you will wear the safety equipment provided,” he finished while looking over the students sitting at the benches.

“Now today we are going to be studying the Wiggenweld Potion, notice I say studying, I will demonstrate the techniques of how to brew the potion, you will take notes which will then be useful to you during the next class when you will attempt to brew it yourselves. Now can anyone tell me what the Wiggenweld Potion is used for?”

Of course Hermione raised her hand along with several others.

“Yes Ms Granger,” enquired Snape.

“Sir the Wiggenweld Potion is used to awaken someone from a magically induced sleep. It is most commonly used for those who have ingested the Draught of Living Death,” she answered.

“Correct Ms Granger, ten points to Gryffindor,” he said before turning and going around the back of the bench.

The whole class was amazed, Snape had actually given points to Gryffindor, it was unprecedented.

“Now, to start we add Salamander blood to a …. “

 

* * *

“This has to be Dumbledores doing! Why else would he be acting like this? My father is going to be really interested in what is going on,” Draco Malfoy said while pacing back and forwards in the Slytherin common room.

Blaise Zabini responded with a smirk, “and what exactly is your father going to do about it Malfoy? “

“I don't know but obviously we can't allow this to happen, next thing we know we'll be walking around dressed like mudbloods.”

“What do you think Daphne,” asked Blaise of Daphne Greengrass.

“Likewise I will be informing my father of what is occurring, however I've no doubt it will be for different reasons than you Malfoy,” she said with a disdainful look.

While the Greengrass family where dark aligned, they never sided with the dark lord, preferring to stay neutral, she also had to put up with Malfoy trying to hit on her for the last year and she had to warn him off her younger sister Astoria. With Snape declaring for the light even with the threat of Voldemorts return she knew her father would now be leaning to do likewise if in fact he did return, this could be perilous for her and her sister plus anybody else if their families joined the light side. She wondered if these new policies of the Headmasters would help or hinder those in this situation.

Unbeknownst to the pupils gathered in the common room, the portrait of Salazar Slytherin who hung over the fireplace and appeared to survey his domain could be used by the head of house to keep check on his pupils. Severus Snape relaxed back into his desk chair, nothing new happening there then, Draco would be sending an owl to Lucius at the first opportunity, he would have to be careful when away from the safety of the castle, he didn't trust Malfoy not to try something underhanded when he heard of his true loyalties, it appeared that the Greengrass heir and likewise her family would be staying neutral or would get off the fence and declare for the light side, the near future was certain to be interesting.

* * *

“Harry, may I have a word,” Professor Lupin called out as Harry was gathering his belongings after the first DADA class of the year, it went pretty much like last time, Lupin once more stopped Harry from facing the boggart, fearing that he would see Voldemort as his greatest fear, Harry laughed to himself, I bet I could scare the crap out of Voldemort with my alternative form, calming himself he turned towards the professor.

“Yes Professor Lupin?”

“Come with me Harry,” Lupin said, while gesturing to the stairs leading up to his office, “please take a seat.”

Harry sat down while wondering what this was about, nothing similar had occurred in his alternative timeline, “can I ask what this is about Professor?”

“Relax Harry, you're not in any sort of trouble. I felt like I should introduce myself, you see I went to school with your parents, I was good friends with your father James and to a lesser extent your mother Lily.”

“Oh right, can I ask why you never contacted me before now?”

At this Lupin appeared slightly uncomfortable, “what you need to understand Harry is that after the death of your parents, you were hidden away in the muggle world for your safety, there were still supporters of Voldemort at large, I approached Professor Dumbledore to take you in myself but because of an err, medical condition and the threat of further attacks the professor felt it would be unwise for us to have any contact.”

Harry looked at him before shrugging, “okay, fair enough. Thanks for introducing yourself, I'd like to hear some stories of my parents if you have the time later on.”

“Sure Harry, I can do that, how about you come for tea on Sunday, let's say about one in the afternoon?”

“Yeah, that would be great, thanks Professor.”

“In private you can call me Remus, you know, you're very like your father, although you have your mothers eyes and seem to have her intelligence and kindness as well,” he said with a sad smile.

“Okay … Remus, I'll see you on er Sunday, bye,” Harry said while standing up.

* * *

In fact Remus Lupin saw Harry Potter sooner than he though, he didn't have him for any classes on the Friday but late on Friday evening he received a message from Professor Dumbledore asking if he could come to his office, pulling on his robes he made his way to the Headmasters office on the third floor, giving the current password to the gargoyle he stepped onto the moving stone staircase before approaching the door when he heard a voice call out, “come in Remus.”

Entering the office, Professor Dumbledore was sat in his customary place behind his desk, Severus Snape sat by the window talking to another man he didn't recognise in a quiet voice, while Fawkes the professors phoenix preened himself while crooning softly.

“Please take a seat Remus, would you like a lemon drop?”

“No thank you professor can I ask what this is about?”

“We are just waiting for one other then you will learn why we are gathered Remus, I think tea all round would be pleasant about know.”

Shortly there was a knock at the door.

“Ah come in Harry, right on time.”

Harry Potter came in, he looked around in confidence, smiling at the man sat with Professor Snape and at Professor Lupin, “Good Evening professors, Mr Black.”

Remus Lupin flinched at the name Black, looking closer at the man he could see in fact there was some resemblance to his former friend Sirius Black, the reason Professor Dumbledore had contacted him and requested he came to teach at Hogwarts against his better judgement.

Professor Dumbledore gestured towards Harry and Lupin before leading them over to the window seats and the tea-set which was on the table.

They all sat down while Professor Snape served the tea with a smirk.

 _I still can't get used to that_ thought Harry _or him and Sirius behaving like adults_ he sniggered.

“Something amusing Potter?” Snape sneered although there was no malice in his voice, “that will be five points to Gryffindor.”

Lupin just gaped at Snape while Black nearly spat his tea out with laughter. Looking at Dumbledore his eyes were twinkling with the brightness of stars in the night sky while he appeared to be holding in his own laughter.

Taking pity on the man Dumbledore said, “I think we should inform Remus of our purpose for gathering here this evening before he thinks we have all took leave of our senses,” although his voice still held a hint of amusement, “I think you should begin Harry.”

All in all Remus took it quite well, when he found out that Sirius Black wasn't responsible for betraying the Potters and it was actually Pettigrew the man broke down and they had to take a break, thinking this was as good a time as ever Harry dropped the glamour on Sirius, the look of surprise on Remus' face was something to behold, he started crying again but this time it was tears of joy, Harry would swear even Snape had watery eyes although the man would deny it if asked.

After taken Lupins oath Harry then filled him in on his special abilities and their plans to destroy Voldemort, his creation of Horcruxes and his likely return next year, Harry had to restrain Remus at one stage with Sirius help when he learned that the rat was in the castle at this time, it took a threat of obliviation to force the man to calm down enough.

“So are we all agreed, we will proceed as if nothing is amiss, Bill Weasley will be here next week, I was hoping he could come this week but he is still abroad. Sirius will attempt to break into Gryffindor tower during the Halloween feast, this should hopefully give Pettigrew the idea to flee, obviously we don't want the events that Harry showed us where Pettigrew escaped to occur, which resulted in Sirius near death, Harry has already taken care of the Buckbeak matter so there will be no ministry interference from that angle. There might have to be several break-ins at Gryffindor tower before Pettigrews cowardly nature forces him to flee.”

They all agreed on this before deciding to call it a night.

As they left the Headmasters office Harry asked, “Could I have a quick word with you Professor Snape,” while bidding good night to Remus Lupin.

“Sure Potter, what can I help you with.”

Reaching into his robes he pulled out a sheath of parchment which he handed to Snape.

Snape looked over what was a very complex potion formula, “what exactly is this?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It is what I can remember from a potion that the future Hermione Granger developed, it is loosely based on the Wolfsbane potion although its effect is significantly different. While she was aiming for a permanent cure she unfortunately never got to complete her research before we had to abandon the safe-house where we were working, well she was working and I was acting as her useless assistant, my potions professor was crap,” he grinned.

Snape just raised his eyebrow at this, “more likely your lack of ability,” he said.

“Anyway, as it is, it will block the change, however during the full moon they can still infect others through bodily fluids etcetera, they will still have some of the wolf-like tendencies, for example preferring their meat rare, irritability, enhanced hearing and eyesight, this is short acting though and like the Wolfsbane has to be taken during the week preceding the full moon and every night during. I was hoping that you could brew some for Remus and maybe work on the potion during your spare time, I've spoken to Hermione and she agrees, if anybody can come up with a viable cure it would be you, you would also get all credit for the potion.”

“Interesting Potter, however I couldn't take full credit if I did manage to enhance this potion, you must realise though that even this form of it is one of the most complicated potions I have seen, it could take many years before a possible cure could be tested. Enquire of Ms Granger if she would be interested in being my assistant, then I could rightly credit her for this potion and any derivatives we manage to discover.”

“Yeah, I'm sure Hermione would go for that, you know how she loves learning.”

“Have you given any further thoughts to your occlumency studies?”

“Er not really professor, still settling in to the school year, I'm finding it more difficult than I thought, it's hard to relate to my friends with these extra memories I have.”

“Occlumency could actually help you in this regard Potter, how about you come and see me after breakfast tomorrow, I will test your shields and can give you some exercises to help.”

“Okay professor, thank you, well, I'll say goodnight.”

* * *

Harry and Hermione were taking a slow walk down towards the dungeons, when Harry had told her about Professor Snapes offer to be his assistant she was like a kid at Christmas, she nattered on about it for over an hour before he managed to silence her by the only method he could think of, he kissed her. This had the desired effect, they spent the rest of the evening snuggled up in front of the common room fireplace, Ron came over at one point but said a quick hello and goodbye before saying he was tired and going to bed. Harry joked that he must have had a brain fart to which Hermione hit shoulder while scolding him before breaking out in giggles, there were a lot of curious glances towards them that night.

They knocked on the Professors private rooms door and stood waiting, after a moment they heard a voice telling them to enter.

Glancing up Snape said, “Good Morning Mr Potter and to you Ms Granger.”

“Hermione wanted to tell you in person that she wanted to accept being your assistant.”

“Thank you professor, I'm really looking forward to working with you,” she said excitedly.

“Indeed Ms Granger, it is no doubt going to be interesting. I have my own private lab in these quarters which I regularly use after classes for my own research. Each evening after dinner you are welcome to join me, if I have any conflicting duties during that day I will inform you prior. It might be prudent however if Mr Potter escorts you to and from my quarters, while the Headmaster has made it quite clear that there will be severe penalties for anyone who breaks the new rules there might be those who think they can still get away with attacking someone, especially if that someone was close to Mr Potter and a Gryffindor.”

“Yes Professor, thank you. Is it okay if I wait here until Harry is finished. I don't really want to walk back to Gryffindor tower alone now.”

“Certainly Ms Granger,” waving his wand a silver tea service appeared, “help yourself to tea while I test Mr Potters occlumency shields.”

Hermione walked over to the tea set with a pleased smile on her face before preparing tea for the three of them.

“Okay Mr Potter, what I want you to do is raise your shields to the fullest extent, I will try and probe them for any weaknesses, if I do enter your mind I will immediately retreat. Are you ready?”

“Yes Professor,” said Harry, while strengthening his shields.

“ _Legilimens,_ ” whispered the professor while flourishing his wand in Harrys direction.

Immediately Harry felt what could only be described as a poking at his shields, this grew more insistent before they seemed to shatter like glass, immediately the sensation stopped.

Harry, stood their panting, “phew that was hard, I guess I need to work harder on them, they didn't last very long.”

“In fact Mr Potter, you did really well, not being boastful but apart from the Dark Lord, I am probably the strongest Legilimens within the United Kingdom, your shields would keep out the average practitioner for a sufficient length of time, also remember you weren't fighting back, I'm sure that with your wandless abilities anybody trying to attack you in this way wouldn't have sufficient time to breach your mind.”

Harry was really pleased at this, the Professor gave him a book on Occlumency techniques, directing him to a chapter on the organising and cataloguing of memories while telling him that he should practice them nightly, this would have the affect of distancing himself from the emotions which the memories brought forth.

Himself and Hermione thanked the Professor before making their way back to Gryffindor tower.

“Well that was interesting,” Harry smiled at Hermione.

“Yes, he certainly is full of knowledge, it is good that he is on our side.”

“I'm meeting Professor Lupin tomorrow afternoon for tea, he was a friend of my parents and is going to tell me more about them, would you like to come? I'm sure the Professor won't mind.”

“Of course Harry,” she smiled while reaching out and holding his hand.

That afternoon they spent just lazing around the lake talking, Harry told her how he was having trouble relating to the others and he was hoping the book Professor Snape gave him would help. He also told her that Sirius would be putting their plan into action during the Halloween feast. It was a pleasant afternoon made even better by the company. The next day saw Harry and Hermione knocking on the office of Professor Lupin.

Opening the door he gestured for them to enter.

“Good Afternoon Harry and Ms Granger, please have a seat,” he said while sitting down in his own chair, “would any of you like tea or coffee?”

They both answered in the affirmative and before long they all had a steaming cup.

The afternoon passed with laughter and tears in equal measures, Harry felt that he learned more that afternoon about his mum and dad, Sirius, Remus and even Pettigrew in that afternoon that in all his previous memories.

“Well look at the time,” Remus Lupin said while looking at his watch, “I think it's time we should go down to dinner.”

“Thanks for this afternoon Remus, it's been great.”

“It was my pleasure Harry, I would suggest that you talk to Hagrid and even Professor Snape, he was childhood friends with Lily, I'm sure they have many stories they could tell you. It was good to see you as well Hermione. You're just like your father Harry, he managed to snag the most intelligent and beautiful witch during his time here also.”

At this Hermione blushed while Harry just grinned.


	11. My conscience is clean — I have never used it

Things progressed as normal through the early days of October. Harry walked Hermione to and from the dungeons almost nightly, he stayed a few times but the techniques that herself and Professor Snape discussed may have been in another language for the sense they made. A couple of times the professor tested his shields again and stated they were improved, high praise indeed from him.

* * *

Ron Weasley wasn't as dense as a lot of people thought, he was in fact quite intelligent, how could he not be with who his siblings were, he just rarely applied himself. He had noticed straight away when Harry and Hermione started behaving differently around each other and to a lesser extent himself, he was quite sure he knew what it meant and wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. On the one hand he was pleased for his friends and the other he wished that it was him instead of Harry. Strangely enough it was Luna Lovegood who had give him an inclination of what was happening with them even though he disregarded her comment about them being married. Luna was definitely strange but she had a way of seeing things that others missed.

Hearing some noise at the portrait hole, there entering was Harry and Hermione, thinking there was no time like the present he excused himself from the game he was playing with Neville while moving over to the seats they had claimed.

“Hi guys,” he said while sitting down, “I was wondering could we talk a moment.”

“Yeah sure Ron,” Harry smiled while Hermione just nodded.

“Well the thing is, that is, I mean –“ he began.

“Ron just spit it out,” Harry laughed.

Taking a deep breath Ron tried again,”what I was trying to ask, are you guys together now?”

Even before either of them replied Ron had his answer in the way they reacted to his question, the blushes alone gave the game away.

Harry looked at Hermione before looking towards Ron, “yeah mate, just for the last couple of weeks but we didn't want to tell anybody until we got used to it ourselves. How did you know?”

Ron looked between then, “well that's great guys, I did notice something had changed but that comment of Lunas got me thinking. Maybe now Hermione won't have time to nag me about homework!”

Hermione sniggered, “Ron Weasley thinking, whatever next and don't think you are getting away without doing your homework that easily Ronald!” at this she started giggling.

Ron just stared at her, “blimey what's happened to you, your acting like a girl or something.”

Hermione glared, “Ronald, I'm sure even you have noticed that I am in fact a girl,” before bursting out laughing.

Harry just sat there grinning looking between his two best friends, looking towards Ron he said, “so are we good mate?”

Ron just smiled, “of course, as long as you still remember I'm your friend as well.”

“Ron how could I forget, only a good friend could put up with your snoring.”

Just like that, everything was right again in the trios world, at least for now.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sighed before removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes, paperwork was the bane of his life, when he started his career as an educator he never imagined how much of the actual job was spent reading and writing reports, it only got worse once he was elevated to the position of Headmaster not to mention his roles as Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump. He debated with himself once again if he could justify employing an assistant. There was a knock at the door which startled him for a moment, either he was so deep in thought he missed the painting announcing an imminent visitor or it was Harry Potter, “come in,” he called.

Indeed it was Mr Potter and also Ms Granger.

“Please have a seat, now what can I do for you Mr Potter, Ms Granger,” he asked with a smile.

“Hello Professor. I actually came to ask you a favour. As you know there is only a couple of weeks into we enact our plan at Halloween, this got me thinking, I would like you to take me to my parents graves sir, from my other memories my other self never got the chance as the location was destroyed during the ensuring war.”

Albus Dumbledore sighed before looking at Harry, “once again I feel I have failed you Harry, of course we may go and visit your parents graves, in fact I should of took you there when you returned to the wizarding world, an oversight on my part I assure you.”

“Don't worry about it sir, at least this time I will get to visit them, I'd like it if Hermione could come as well, for moral support you know.”

At this the Professors eyes twinkled, “I'm sure that will be fine Harry, perhaps we should wait until the weekend, these autumn evenings are cold and dark, it will be better to visit during daylight hours. If you come to my office after breakfast on Saturday we will go then, make sure to wrap up warm,” he smiled, “now is there anything else I can help you with?”

“No that's all sir, we'll see you on Saturday,” Harry smiled while offering his hand to Hermione.

The professor wasn't surprised when they both winked out of existence a few moments later, he relaxed back into his chair, he was pleased that Harry had someone like Ms Granger who he could rely on.

* * *

Saturday morning found Harry anxiously pacing in the Gryffindor common room.

“Oi Harry, you okay,” Ron shouted across,

Harry made his way over to where Ron was setting up his chess board, casting a muffilato around the table, he told Ron that he was going to visit his parents graves for the first time with Hermione, Ron looked a bit put out at first before coming to the realisation that Harry probably didn't want too many people there this first time, Harry in fact confirmed this by inviting him along the next time he went. Before long Hermione came down the stairs and they left for the Headmasters office.

Before long they approached the gargoyle which sprung aside at their approach.

“Ah Harry, Ms Granger, good morning. Good I see you are wrapped up warm. I was wondering Mr Potter, if I send you the location with legilimency would you be able to use your method of travel to take us straight there?”

“I think so Professor,” Harry nodded.

The professor just looked Harry in the eye for a moment, Harry blinked, “well that is strange, it just popped into my head that I know where Godrics Hollow is,” he held out his hand for the professor and Hermione to hold.

With a blink they appeared in a slightly run down graveyard at the back of a small church.

“Excellent Harry, a most ingenious form of travel. I must remind you that you did promise to teach me this method,” he raised an eyebrow.

“Sure professor, how about we do it when we return, I'm sure you would pick it up quickly.”

“Thank you Harry,” looking around, he nodded before stating, “I believe it is this direction we need to be heading,” with that he strode off.

Harry was still holding Hermiones hand and smiled at her before following the Professor, before long he had stopped in front of a pair of white marble grave stones which appeared newer than the rest of the graveyard. Harry pulled Hermione forward while gazing at the names JAMES POTTER and LILY POTTER, he felt tears forming in his eyes and the headmaster place his hand on his shoulder in silent support. He knelt down in silence before waving his hand causing a wreath of white roses to appear in front of each of the graves, standing back up he stood silently for several minutes before drawing a deep breath.

Reaching out he took Hermiones hand while offering her a small smile, “thank you for this Professor, it means a lot that I know where they are.”

“Think nothing of it Harry, there are several protections over the graves to stop those of nefarious notions from finding them. Any-time you wish to visit you may do so as long as you inform myself that you are going.”

Holding out his hand to the professor they found themselves back in the headmasters office, it was nice to be back in the warmth, sighing they each took a seat. The headmaster called one of the house elves to prepare a tea service while Harry started to teach the headmaster the basics of their method of travel.

The Headmaster was an eager pupil and before long he was blinking in and out of existence from one end of the office to the over, “marvellous,” he grinned like an excited child.

Harry grinned while Hermione giggled. Moving back to his seat the Headmaster looked at Hermione over his glasses, “Ms Granger, you are indeed an exceptional witch,” he held up his hand stopping her interruption, “I know what you are going to say, that it wasn't yourself who invented this marvellous means of travel, something which hasn't been achieved for almost eight hundred years, however you have the potential inside you to change our world more than any person I have seen within my lifetime, the wizarding world is stagnant but from what Harry has told me the muggle world has moved forward at a rapid pace, your knowledge of both worlds makes you unique, not to say that there aren't other muggleborns who don't see how things could be improved, however, they don't have your drive to succeed and prove yourself or your intelligence . Together yourself and Harry can change this world so that bigotry and dark lords will be a distant memory, it gives me hope for a brighter future, something I haven't had since Voldemorts first appearance.”

Hermione blushed at the Headmasters praise while Harry just smiled fondly at her.

“Thank you Professor, I just hope I can live up to your expectations.”

“Of that I have no doubt, Ms Granger, I just hope I am around long enough to see some of the marvellous innovations you will be part of. How goes your research with Professor Snape?”

“Quite well Professor, while I am still learning the techniques employed in the making of the potion, I have had a few ideas using muggle chemistry techniques which Professor Snape says could be useful but I think this will be a long term study, the potion is more complicated than anything I have read about, of course my knowledge is lacking in that area,” looking at Harry, “I envy Harry his knowledge sometimes, it must be fantastic to learn so quickly.”

Harry looked towards Hermione, “while the knowledge is good, the memories and emotions of friends dying while being tortured is something I could live without.”

“Sorry Harry, sometimes I get carried away,” she said sheepishly.

“No worries, it was something you actually brought up in the future, the ability to learn using memories via a pensieve, unfortunately you didn't have time to research it, it could have been really handy.”

“I'll add it to my list of things to do,” she said with a grin.

“Now Harry, have you made plans with Sirius for this afternoon or should we have a final meeting before hand?” enquired the Headmaster.

“I think we should have a meeting sir, I only briefly discussed it with Sirius but I think the whole lot of us should be here, plus we can have the meeting with Bill Weasley that was postponed.”

“Very good Harry, perhaps tomorrow evening after the evening meal would be an opportune time.”

“Okay Headmaster, I'll let Sirius know, in fact, with your permission, I will go and see him now.”

“Certainly Harry.”

* * *

“Sirius, you around?” Harry yelled up the stairs of Grimmauld Place.

“Is that you pup?” said an excited Sirius as he came bounding down the stairs.

“Who else were you expecting,” Harry sniggered, “of course you know Hermione.”

“Ah lovely to see you again Ms Granger,” he said with a bow.

“Just call me Hermione please,” she smiled.

“We're having a meeting tomorrow night at eight Sirius, Bill Weasley is coming and we can finalise the plans for Halloween.”

Harry and Hermione stayed for lunch with Sirius before proceeding back to the school.

“Let's go for a walk around the lake Hermione, I feel like some fresh air,” Harry said while holding out his hand.

“Sure Harry,” she smiled.

They spent a couple of hours walking around the lake while talking about their hopes and dreams for the future, they looked forward to a time when Voldemort and his Death Eaters where dealt with as well as his pure-blood supporters.

“My mam and dad have asked me to invite yourself and Sirius to ours for Christmas Harry, that's if you don't have other plans.”

“That will be brilliant Hermione, tell your parents thanks and we will gladly accept,” Harry said with a happy smile.

* * *

The following evening Harry said goodbye to Hermione before leaving the Gryffindor common room, once outside he glance about, seeing he was alone he transported himself directly outside of Dumbledores office.

“Come in,” Harry the Headmasters voice rang out.

Harry entered while raising an eyebrow at the Headmaster, “how did you know?”

“Ah, a new detection ward Harry, since it seems the gargoyle is now defunct,” he said with a smile, “we are just awaiting Mr Weasleys arrival.”

Before long Bill Weasley arrived. He seemed confused at the gathering in the Headmasters office.

“Professor Dumbledore, I was quite intrigued when I received your owl,” he stated while taken a closer look at those in the room.

“Please have a seat Mr Weasley, of course you know Professor Snape, this is Professor Lupin, Harry Potter and last but not least Sirius Black.”

At this Bill looked increduously as where before sat a nondescript man there now sat the most wanted man in Britain and the betrayer of the Potters.

“Obviously if Mr Black is sitting here in our company then you will realise as what is believed to be true and what actually is are not one and the same.”

The Headmaster after obtaining an oath from Bill Weasley then proceeded to tell him the true story of the Potters betrayal, the method Voldemort had employed to attempt immortality and why they had included him in their select group, they omitted to tell him of Harrys powers and memories of an alternative timeline, deciding beforehand that this was on a need to know basis.

“So you're telling me until these, what did you call them, horcruxes are destroyed then Voldemort can return and he will be immortal?”

“That sums it up Mr Weasley,” said the Headmaster.

“I still don't understand why you have told me this though,” he looked around thoughtfully, “what can I do to help.”

“It is in fact your employment at Gringrotts which can be of use to us Mr Weasley. While we can gain access to the vaults if need be, we need to know the location of the Lestrange vault. There is contained within it a horcrux, so you can understand our need.”

“Headmaster, while I don't doubt your power or knowledge, all the lower levels of Gringrotts are highly warded, they have all manner of protections including dragons.”

“I assure you Mr Weasley that won't be a problem if we can in fact gain the knowledge of where the Lestrange vault is located. That is where you come in, we need you to mark the vault with a tracer spell I will teach you, do you think you could do this?”

“Yes Headmaster, it shouldn't be a problem, in fact I'm scheduled to check the lower level wards next week, you must understand though beyond this I won't be able to help, the oaths I took upon gaining employment at Gringrotts would prevent it,” he finished while gazing at the Headmaster intently.

“I wouldn't ask you to put yourself at further risk Mr Weasley.”

Bill nodded, “can I ask you something Headmaster. I can understand the people who you have gathered here apart from Mr Potter,” at this he looked towards Harry, “no offence to you. Though you are the same age as Ron and it's not something I would want him involved with.”

At this the Professor looked thoughtful, taking a moment before speaking, “While it is true that Mr Potter is young, there are circumstances which I can't discuss which means if Voldemort does return he will likely try and target Harry once again. We aim to ensure this doesn't happen. Mr Black is Harrys godfather, he is of the opinion that Harry should be well informed of our efforts to ensure Voldemorts demise. We all agree.”

“Okay, I can understand that.”

The Headmaster then proceeded to show Bill the tracer charm which would enable them to locate the Lestrange vault with ease, Bill being quite powerful and highly skilled in his own right quickly learnt the complicated spell.

“Well it's been interesting, I will say goodnight professors, Mr Black, Mr Potter. If I'm any later I'll never hear the end of it from my mother.”

“Ah, do pass on my regards to Molly and Arthur,” the Headmaster said with amusement.

After Bill left they discussed their next actions including Halloween and when they learnt the location of the Lestrange vault. Feeling they had discussed and made all the plans they could they each went their own way after the meeting.

Harry sauntered into the common room, with Snape attending the meeting Hermione had a rare night where she wasn't assisting him in his potion research.

“Hi gorgeous,” he smirked while plonking himself down beside her on the couch.

Hermione blushed but her resulting smile made him feel warm inside, “hello yourself Harry,” casting a privacy spell she then added, “how was the meeting?”

“It went well, Bill should be able to give us the location of the vault sometime next week and Sirius is all set for Halloween. I'm looking forward to going to Hogsmeade with you more than anything though.”

“That is sweet Harry, it will be interesting to visit, I haven't seen any of it apart from in books.”

“This will be my first time as well, at least in this timeline,” he smirked.

“Are you expecting any trouble Harry?”

“Nope, the dementors I can easily handle and nothing else of note should occur. I foresee books, chocolate and butterbeer,” he said with a smile.

Ron took that moment to wander over, Hermione cancelled her privacy spell before greeting him warmly.

“Hi guys what's up,” he asked.

“We were just talking about Hogsmeade Ron, we're going as a couple but you're welcome to come with us.”

“Err actually, I asked Lavender if I could take her,” he said with a blush so red it matched his hair.

“Way to go mate, you kept that quiet,” Harry said while slapping him on his back.

“I think you'll make a lovely couple,” Hermione said diplomatically. While she didn't exactly dislike Lavender she thought she was a bit of an air-head but if Ron liked her then she would support him.

“How about we travel to the village together and then we can split up and do our own thing?” Hermione asked trying to make sure that Ron didn't think that her and Harry were no longer interested in his friendship.

“I'll ask Lavender but that will be great, thanks.”

“There's hope for you yet Ron if you're seeking the input of your date,” Hermione smiled while Harry just gave him a trademark grin.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ron groused but he had a happy smile on his face.

The week past fairly quickly, the normal routine of classes, Hermione assisting Professor Snape and Homework, Harry also had a quidditch practice on Friday as their first match against the Slytherins was scheduled for the early part of November, however Harry wondered if they would in fact play them as in the alternative timeline the match with them was swapped with the Hufflepuffs due to Malfoy getting injured by Buckbeak which didn't occur this time. Either way it should be interesting, especially if the weather was as terrible as the first time and the dementors decided to put in an appearance.

Harry received a note on Thursday evening from the Headmaster asking him to visit his office, Bill Weasley had come through for them, they decided to leave the attempted retrieval of the Horcrux until the following Sunday evening after Halloween when hopefully the bank would be at its quietest.

Sunday morning saw Harry waken up at the crack of dawn, for some reason he just couldn't seem to calm down and had a feeling of excitement which threatened to bubble over at any moment, he sat impatiently sitting on the couch nearest the fireplace waiting for Hermione so they could get breakfast before visiting Hogsmeade. Before long he heard footsteps and even without looking he knew it was Hermione, he could sense her magical core, it seemed to sing out to him the closer she got.

“You're up early Harry,” Hermione said while sitting down beside Harry with a smile on her face.

“Yeah, I had trouble sleeping, guess I'm a bit excited about our date today,” he grinned.

“Me too,” Hermione replied shyly while taking hold of Harrys hand, “let's head down to breakfast.”

In fact when they arrived at the great hall it seemed that they weren't the only ones who were eager to get to visit Hogsmeade, usually on a Sunday there would be a few people around at this early hour, even now the hall was almost a third full although the teachers table was still empty.

Before long the whole hall was filled with excited chatter. Half way through the Headmaster rose from his seat and approached the podium.

“If I can just have your attention for a few moments please. As I'm sure you are all aware, today is the first Hogsmeade visit for third year and above. When you arrived for the school year I warned you all of the dangers that the dementors present, I'm glad to see you that you all heeded this warning, however during your visit to Hogsmeade you need to be especially careful, while the dementors are forbidden from entering the village and Aurors will be on patrol, I implore you not to take any risks which may place you at odds with these vile creatures, that being said, please enjoy yourself and remember you are representing the school during your time in the village, thank you, please return to your breakfasts.”

Before long it was time to present their permission slips to Filch. Dumbledore had signed his slip personally as they felt having Sirius Black name on it would draw unneeded attention. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Lavender shared a carriage down to the village, it was a slightly overcast day with a wind that had a cold bite to it, luckily the rain seemed to be holding off. When they arrived at the village proper they split up, Harry decided that firstly he wanted to show Hermione the Shrieking Shack, he regaled her with stories of Remus Lupins time at school and where the shacks reputation had originated from, he also told her of how the original timeline played out, the confrontation with Sirius and Snape, how Hermione had placed herself in front of Harry to protect him even though she was wandless and powerless against who they thought at the time was a ruthless dark wizard and murderer.

They then strolled back to the visit, Harry joked about taking Hermione to Madam Puddifoots to which she responded by punching his arm, they decided that The Three Broomsticks was more their style, they had lunch with butterbeer while deciding what to do for the rest of the afternoon, of course Hermione wanted to visit Tomes and Scrolls as well as Scrivenshafts, Harry was glad to just go along with Hermione although he did want to visit Zonkos and Honeydukes. The whole afternoon passed with fun and laughter, the Aurors patrolling ensured that the dementors stayed well away from the village, they ended up meeting with Ron and Lavender for the ride back to the castle.

Now they just had the Halloween feast before Sirius made his appearance in the castle, because Harry had taught him the new method of travel they weren't worried about Sirius being captured, he could just phase into the castle, try to get into the tower then leave again by the same method.

“We live in interesting times,” Harry whispered in Hermiones ear.

Hermione smiled, she knew as well as Harry what was going to happen tonight.

“We sure do Harry, now eats your greens,” she laughed.


	12. Accept that some days you are the pigeon, and some days you are the statue

After the feast ended with a display of formation gliding by the ghosts, Harry, Hermione and Ron left the great hall trailing along with the rest of the Gryffindors however as they drew nearer to the common room they found the hall jammed with students. Percy tried to be officious and make his way through to see what was wrong. Before long Professor Dumbledore appeared on the scene, of course he was in the know but had to play his part. The portrait which usually contained the Fat Lady was shredded to bits and she was nowhere to be seen. It was Filch who spotted her hiding in a nearby painting. McGonagall, Lupin and Snape started herding the students down towards the Great Hall after she told them that it was Sirius Black who attacked her.

Harry admired Hermiones acting, she would of convinced him that she knew nothing if he didn't know better. Of course Ron was oblivious to their deception.

Sirius Black was the topic of conversation for the next few days, Crookshanks was doing his part by terrifying the traitorous rat, Harry loved that cat! Hopefully the rat would be thinking that Hogwarts was no longer a safe haven and think of running, fingers crossed. To Harry and Hermiones surprise, Ron seemed a lot more relaxed than the previous timeline, it must be the influence of Lavender, which could only be a good thing. They still hung around together, sometimes just the three of them, other times the four but mainly they kept to their own couples. Harry and Sirius had of course agreed to visit the Grangers for the Christmas holidays while also planning to return to France for a couple of days, the thought of Hermione in a bathing costume was almost enough to make Harry glow. Before they knew it the weekend was approaching again.

“I really need to finish this assignment Harry,” Hermione said while blowing her hair out of her eyes, “It's due for Wednesday.”

Harry just raised an eyebrow.

Glancing around she whispered, “not all of us have memories of doing this all before,” there was no heat in her voice though, in fact she smirked while returning to her work.

“Let's make a deal, you put away your homework for today, we spend the day relaxing and tomorrow morning and afternoon we will work on the weeks homework together.”

“You're just going to pester me until I agree aren't you!”

Harry smirked while picking up her books and placing them in her bag, “it will be fun I promise, we can miss lunch in the Great Hall, Dobby has made up a picnic for us, it's not a bad day, a warming charm and we'll be fine.”

“Okay Harry, let's go.”

* * *

Sirius, Snape, Lupin and Dumbledore where awaiting Harry while discussing who would be the best to accompany him to the bank. Surprisingly they all agreed that Snapes knowledge would be most suited to this. Whether Harry agreed would be another matter all together, knowing his propensity to want to do everything himself.

“Look Harry, we know you can get in and out without trouble but we don't know if there are any traps or curses in the vault or on the cup itself, that is why you need to take Severus with you,” Sirius explained once again.

“Fine but I'm not responsible if something goes wrong or we get caught.”

“That's acceptable Potter,” Snape said with a nod.

Harry reached out and took hold of the Professors arm, a moment later they where gone.

* * *

“I thought we were going to enter straight into the vault Potter.”

“The location spell is on the outside of the door, I can now phase us through, keep hold of my arm.”

What a strange sensation Snape thought while he followed Harry into the vault, he could actually see inside the structure of the door, most disconcerting. The Lestrange vault was full of piles of coins and precious jewels, weapons and works of art, however they couldn't at first glance see the cup.

“Any ideas Potter,” Snape enquired while looking around, pulling out his wand he started casting detection spells, “hmm, I'm detecting flagrante and gemino curses, I suggest we don't touch anything otherwise the objects will rapidly duplicate while being scolding hot. I don't particularly want to be crushed or burn to death.”

“That doesn't sound fun to me either,” pointing at a shelf higher up, “there's the cup, can you detect any curses on it?”

Snape pointed his wand with a flourish causing the cup to be enveloped in a black halo, “there appears to be no other curses but it is indeed a horcrux, it reeks of dark magic.”

Harry pointed his hand at the cup, it slowly floated over towards him, he lowered it onto the floor beside them, drawing on his power, he forced some into the cup, where once there was one there were now two identical cups, conjuring a bag he floated the horcrux cup into it before placing the copied cup in the original place.

He place the bag into his cloak before approaching Snape, reaching out he took hold of his arm and transported them back to Hogwarts.

Pulling out the bag he placed the cup on the Headmasters desk, drawing on his Master of Death powers he pulled the horcrux from the cup, breaking the bindings that tethered it to the object, all the time an unearthly scream could be heard, making a fist the black mist dissolved into nothing.

“.. and another one bites the dust,” Harry said with a grin, “We can add the cup to your collection headmaster, I can't wait to see Professor Sprouts face when she eventually sees it.”

“Excellent Harry, we are one more important step to defeating Tom once and for all.” Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle, he reached out and picked up the cup, “fantastic craftsmanship, it will indeed be excellent when they can be displayed once again.” He placed the cup in one of his desk draws.

“I feel you should make another visit to the castle, perhaps in about a weeks time. While I don't want the students to be too disturbed by the idea of a mass murderer being in the castle, we need to make sure that Pettigrew is more afraid of staying here than seeking out his master.”

Sirius nodded at the Headmaster, “Sure, I can do that, this time I will use Harrys transport method to go directly to the dorm, if the rat is there than the sight of me should be enough to get him thinking of running.”

“Hopefully you are correct. Now Harry, I believe a certain young witch will be most eager to hear of your exploits, so we will bid you goodnight.”

Harry grinned sheepishly before vanishing.

Sirius grinned, “I bet he ends up marrying her, he's totally besotted with her even at this young age.”

“I feel you are correct Sirius, I expect great things, both from himself and the wonderful Ms Granger.”

“While I am not so – sentimental about my feelings as the rest of you, I have been pleasantly surprised by Mr Potter while Ms Granger is a worthwhile assistant, sometimes I see flashes of genius in the ways she can interpret our findings and her unique way of looking at things.” Snape finished.

While the dour man who used to stalk the dungeons was no more, this more well rounded version was still a strict taskmaster with little time for foolish endeavours, his praise of Ms Granger while for others wouldn't be anything of note was tantamount to others calling her a genius.

Dumbledore smiled, pleased with the changes in the man he considered a confidant and a close friend, Harrys intervention had already shown great benefits. Now they just had to wait for the rat to make his move, something they had little control over, if they were too overt than when the rat reached Voldemort he would see straight through their manipulations.

* * *

Harry woke up early on the day of the quidditch match, they were indeed playing the Slytherins, since in the other timeline they played the Hufflepuffs Harry was at the mercy of the hands of fate as everyone else, unfortunately the weather was exactly as he remembered, thunder rumbled ominously around the castle while the winds blew a gale. He got up and quickly got dressed in his quidditch uniform while grabbing his Nimbus broomstick, opening the door to the dormitory there was Crookshanks exactly as he remembered, although this time he left the door open and let Crookshanks enter, hopefully the cat would scare the rat stupid he smirked. He made his way down to the common room, waving his hand he lit the fire while sinking into the couch, reaching into his invisibility cloak which was now a part of him he pulled out a book. Before long he heard the sound of footsteps, sending out his senses he recognised Hermiones magical signature.

“Hi Harry, how are you this morning?”

“Not looking forward to flying in this weather, while I can cast impervious and warming charms it will still be wild out there. I've been thinking as well, after this match I am going to resign from the team and suggest they give Ginny Weasley a trial.” He said with a glum look.

“Why Harry? You love flying!”

“It's not the flying Hermione. It's the fact I'm not playing on a level field any more, I can detect magic at it's lowest level.”

“Oh, so you would know where the snitch is even without looking?”

“How am I not surprised that you figured it out so quick,” he smiled.

“Well, it is fairly obvious due to what I know of your powers,” she tried to downplay her intelligence.

Before long they headed down to the Great Hall. It was still fairly empty but the elves were already sending up platters of breakfast foods which were kept warm under stasis charms.

“I think I'll try and end the match as early as possible, while I can deal with the dementors I'd rather not attract attention to myself, I don't think anyone will be disappointed, well apart from the Slytherins.”

* * *

Harry let the match go on for fifteen minutes before deciding to end the match, catching the snitch he had to practically fly up to Madam Hooch to show her, she then cast a cannon blast spell to indicate that the match was finished.

Before long they were back in the common room celebrating, Harry decided to delay telling them about his leaving the team until a later date, no need to spoil the mood.

The only ones in the school who were unhappy were the Slytherins, they didn't even get on the scoreboard before being defeated.

Harry learned from Ron that Scabbers had disappeared, of course he blamed Crookshanks, Hermione berated Ron but wasn't too hard on him, knowing in fact that it was Crookshanks who chased the rat away.

* * *

Before they knew it Christmas was fast approaching, Harry spoke to Sirius, asking his advice as to what presents he should buy, not really having any experience in this life or the other. He decided on a bracelet for Hermione similar to the protective one he had given Emma, Hermiones mother during the summer in France, himself and Sirius had decided to give a joint present to Emma and Dan, a portkey to the Caribbean island of Saint Martin including two weeks all inclusive holiday, enabling them to have the honeymoon they never managed to take with university, starting their practice and the wonderful surprise that was Hermione.

Hagrid found the rat while it was lurking near his hut, he fed it some tonic before returning it to Ron who sort of apologised to Hermione, he was a bit miffed that Harry and Hermione were going to hers for Christmas before learning that Lavender would be staying in the castle as well for the holidays.

The day to leave the castle was upon them, Harry decided to put all plans regarding Voldemort and his cronies to the back of his mind and to enjoy the holidays instead. Arriving at Kings Cross, Harry and Hermione descended into the underground, from there they caught a tube to Charing Cross station, then they slowly walked to the Leaky Cauldron while discussing how the school year had went. All in all they were pleased with the changes brought about so far.

* * *

“He'll be in the kitchen,” Harry said while placing their bags down by he front door, “this way.” He pulled Hermione along with a big smile on his face, this would be his first proper family Christmas and he could hardly wait.

Hermione smiled with exasperation at Harry, he had been like an excited kids for days. She couldn't wait to see his face on Christmas morning plus they had a couple of days in France to look forward to.

“Hey kids, do you want something to drink before we leave?”

“Yeah I'd love a cup of tea, Hermione?”

“Yes please Mr Black.” she smiled.

“Come on now Hermione, how many times have I told you to call me Sirius,” he said with his impish grin while pulling out a chair for her.

She blushed prettily while sitting, Sirius could be very charming when he wanted to be. Harry grinned, Sirius was such a flirt, he couldn't seem to help himself. After they drank their tea and chatted for a while hey left for Crawley.

* * *

“Mum, Dad,” Hermione called out.

“In the kitchen dear,” answered Emma Granger.

Dan and Emma were looking forward to spending more time with Sirius and Harry, they had really enjoyed their time together during the summer.

“I swear you have grown every time I see you,” Emma said while pulling Hermione into a hug, followed by Dan.

“Good to see you again Sirius,” Dan said while holding out his hand before doing the same with Harry.

“Thanks for having me and Sirius here Dan.”

“Do you think we had any other choice Harry,” Dan laughed while looking at an indignant Hermione.

Harry laughed in return, “not really no.”

That Christmas revealed another side of Harry to the adults and Hermione. He was playful and downright giddy with excitement all the time, even Hermione reverted to a typical teen, eating far too much junk food and generally just having fun. Dan and Emma were overwhelmed with the gift from Harry and Sirius, thanking them profusely for their thoughtful gift, likewise Hermione loved her bracelet, swearing never to take it off, Sirius bought her matching earrings knowing that Harry had also purchased a necklace to complete the set which he was going to give her on her next birthday. Harry received a new broom from Sirius, while he wasn't planning to play quidditch any more he still loved to fly, the Firebolt was the newest and fastest broom on the market. Dan and Emma bought him a watch while Hermione got him a dragon hide vest with a matching wand holster, the best part of all though was being included in a family Christmas. The day after Boxing Day saw them all packing for their couple of days in France. They had pre-booked a villa to be shared between them, their travel was being taken care of by Air Harry as Sirius called it.

“Okay everybody gather around,” called Harry, “make sure you are touching part of me.”

“Woah, Harry that was amazing,” Dan said blinking not being used to the bright sunshine they suddenly found themselves in, “won't nobody have noticed us arriving?”

“Modified notice-me-not charm courtesy of your daughter, the only people not affected are those travelling with me. That reminds me, Hermione hand me your wand.”

Hermione looked curious but reached into her pocket and retrieved her wand before handing it to Harry, his hand briefly glowed before he handed it back to her.

“What did you do Harry?”

“I removed the trace Hermione, it means you can show your parents some of what you have learnt.”

She seemed to be quite pleased judging by the way she hugged him and squealed. The adults just looked on in amusement before deciding as a group to go and pick up the keys for the villa. While it was cold it was sunny, around ten degrees compared to one in the United Kingdom. They had ensured that their villa wasn't overlooked at the rear so a few ward stones and they would have a permanent warming charm on the area for the duration of the holidays.

They were enjoying the holiday so much that they decided to extend their stay to the following week, on New Years Eve they decided to visit  La Grande Parade, Deauville, Normandy then up to Cannes to watch the Dance Fire fireworks display. It was fantastic and they all enjoyed it, Sirius was amazed, being a pure blood he had limited knowledge of the muggle world, in muggle studies they briefly covered cars and that they were a newfangled invention, ha, they were everywhere and were sleek machines in all colours not the square black car they were shown pictures of during class.

Harry thought he was in heaven, he just had the most marvellous Christmas and now he was standing watching a brilliant fireworks display in Cannes while Hermione was cuddled into his side, they had become closer than ever spending the holidays together. He pulled her closer before whispering in her ear, “I love you Hermione.”

She stiffened before saying, “what did you say Harry.”

“I said I love you Hermione, I always have since I met you, I just didn't realise it. You know the memories I have, well that Harry loved you more than life instead, he came back not to change things for himself or others, he sent his memories and very essence back so that he could make the world better for you, only you.” He turned towards Hermione, to see tears streaming down her face was not the response he expected, “Hermione, are you okay?” he said worriedly.

“Oh Harry, It's daft but I'm sad that our future selves never got to have what we have now, I've never had anybody apart from my parents and gran say that they love me and – I love you too Harry, I think I have since you rescued me from that troll in first year, of course knowing that you risked your very soul to come back in time to save me is unbelievable, how can I not love you after that.”

The smile returned to Harrys face, pulling Hermione back into a hug he relaxed. The parents and Sirius looked on curious from where they were standing but didn't interfere. Harry smiled at them assuring them that everything was okay. Dan nodded and they returned to their conversation.

The day after was very amusing, for the first hour the adults moved around like inferi, groaning included. After Hermione bugged him for a while he took pity on them and used his powers to put them back to normal.

“Damn pup, why didn't you do that ages ago, best damn hangover cure I've ever had,” he visibly relaxed before sitting down at the breakfast table and pouring himself some orange juice.

Dan and Emma were equally pleased while Dan joked they could make a fortune by hiring Harry out.

* * *

It was the morning of the day they were due to depart from France and return to the UK. The group were slightly down, the idea of returning to the real world wasn't appealing. Dan and Emma were returning to their practice tomorrow, Sirius back to Grimmauld Place while Harry and Hermione were due back at Hogwarts.

They were sitting at a café having a last coffee before they left, the day was overcast, perfectly reflecting the mood of the group. Dan was returning the chalet keys to the owner. They weren't sure of their plans for the summer, a lot would depend on whether Voldemort returned or not, hopefully the rat would flee soon, once that happened they planned to bring Madam Bones into their confidence, they would need her help to ensure that they captured as many of his followers as possible while Harry took care of Voldemort himself, pulling himself out of his morose thoughts he drained the rest of his coffee seeing Dan had returned.

“Well if we're all ready?”

Seeing nods of agreement, he stretched both arms across the table, “grab a hold.”

Where before sat a full table, there was now only empty cups.

* * *

“Come on Harry, we're going to be late,” Hermione nearly stamped her foot in frustration, Harry seemed to be on a go slow this morning, they only had fifteen minutes before the Hogwarts Express left for Scotland, initially they were going to get the tube to Kings Cross but because Harry had to be practically dragged from bed they were going to just transport straight there.

Finding an empty carriage, Harry placed their bags onto the luggage rack while looking sheepishly at Hermione.

“I said I was sorry.”

“I know Harry, it's okay, I was just worried about missing the train, now since we are alone at last I need to give you something.”

“Oh, a present?”

“Sort of,” she said with a mysterious smile, flicking her wand she cast silencing and locking spells on the door.

Moving over towards Harry she give him a look which for some reason made Harry nervous, she moved even closer towards him, in fact any closer and she would be sitting on his lap.

Harry gulped, he had never noticed before how enticing Hermiones lips were, they seemed to glisten as the sunlight caught them and they were getting closer.

It's amazing what you can learn from books thought Hermione while laughing at Harry who was sitting there with a glazed look on his face. Cuddling into his side, she asked him if he was okay.

“That was amazing Hermione, I didn't know kissing could be like that!”

Hermione blushed but was pleased that she had got it right.

* * *

“Hi Ron, Lavender, how was your Christmas?” Harry said while sitting down beside Ron who as usual was eating, Hermione sitting down beside him.

“It was great Harry thank you, how was yours?” replied Lavender while smiling at Hermione.

While Hermione shared a room with her she wouldn't call them friends although they were more friendly since Lavender had started dating Ron.

It was Hermione who replied, “It was excellent, we spent the Christmas at home with my parents before spending the new year in France,” she then rested her head on Harrys shoulder with a smile on her face, Harry reached around pulling her closer, he just couldn't seem to get enough contact with her.

They soon got back into the swing of things, before long homework started to pile up so they took to spending the evenings in the library before spending that last hour relaxing in the room of requirement, Harry decided that kissing was even better than flying, in fact he felt like he could fly without a broom when he spent time alone with Hermione.

The rat was still lurking around the dorm, although Crookshanks kept up his reign of terror much to Harrys amusement, it seemed to be loosing weight and there were patches of fur missing from it, Sirius planned to make another appearance soon, Harry hoped it would do the trick, on a few occasions he felt like taking care of the rat and just tracking down Voldemorts wraith, however that would mean leaving the school with no guarantee he would be able to find him, while he could sense unnatural existences, Voldemort was a master of the dark arts and even as a wraith may have a method of hiding from him, not that he knew Harry was hunting him, Harry thought with a smirk.

* * *

Ron shouted out, “Sirius Black, with a knife!” before Harry heard the dorms door slam shut, trying to put a serious look on his face he pulled back the hangings around his bed.

“What's going on Ron?”

“It was Sirius Black, he was standing over my bed with a knife muttering about he's here or something,” Ron exclaimed while looking around as if he expected Black to leap from under one of the adjacent beds.

“Are you sure you weren't dreaming Ron?”

“No look,” Ron pulled his hanging across, there was clearly several long slashes in the material which looked like they had been made with a knife.

Before long Percy Weasley opened the door to the dormitory, obviously attracted by the noise, “what is going on here?” he said in his best prefect voice.

“Ron thinks he saw Sirius Black in the dorm and there are slash marks on his hangings,” Harry said while getting dressed.

“Where are you going Harry?” Percy enquired.

“I'm going to see Professor McGonagall.”

“I think I should do that Harry, I am a prefect after all,” Percy said imperiously.

Harry just rolled of his eyes while pushing past Percy.

Harry left the common room while giving Sir Cadogan’s picture a dirty look, hopefully this would get rid of that crazy knight and the fat lady would return, arguing with a portrait for five minutes trying to gain access to the common room wasn't his idea of fun. Before long the common room was flooded with Professors, a slip of paper was found with the weeks passwords written on it, Harry felt a bit guilty as it was him who nicked it from Neville and gave it to Sirius, although Neville got a bit of a telling off it wasn't too bad as Dumbledore and Snape were in the know.

The next day Ron was complaining about the lack of sleep he got the previous night and that Scabbers had disappeared again. Harry tried to sympathise with his friend while hiding his glee at the rats disappearance, hopefully he had fled for good this time, telling Ron he needed to visit the library before classes he left the common room before transporting himself to the Headmasters office.

“Good morning Professor,” Harry said while pulling out the map and placing it on the headmasters desk, “I solemnly swear I am up to no good,” he intoned before tapping the wand with his finger, the map of the school slowly started to appear, filled with dots, clustered in the common rooms and mainly in the great hall. He placed his finger on the map while saying, “Peter Pettigrew,” nothing happened, “he appears to not be inside the wards Professor.”

“I agree Harry, knowing that Sirius would be appearing early this morning I have been keeping careful watch on the wards, I couldn't detect Sirius at all but I did detect something leaving the grounds at around five this morning, unfortunately the wards can't identify people in their animagus form, something I will need to look at for the future.”

“Fingers crossed Headmaster that the rat has decided it's too dangerous to stay around here.”

“Indeed Harry, now I believe you should return to your friends so as not to arouse any suspicions as to where you are plus I do fancy partaking of some grapefruit this morning,” he said with a smile.

“Okay Professor, Later.”

Most useful method of travel thought the professor before disappearing and reappearing in a room adjacent to the great hall, saves these old bones a walk up and down those stairs, humming happily to himself he entered the hall while approaching the staff table.

 

 

 

 


	13. Well, here I am! What are your other two wishes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter, it was a struggle to write as I'm suffering with a horrible cold.

 

**Well, here I am! What are your other two wishes?**

 

They were now sure the rat had fled. Dumbledore and Snape had been monitoring the wards continuously for the last two weeks with no sign of him, Harry regularly checked the map but there was nothing suspicious.

The school year continued as normal, classes, training, Hermione researching with Professor Snape, they had managed to come up with a much improved version of the Wolfsbane potion, one single dose eased the pain and enabled the werewolf to keep their mind whilst transformed. They were hopeful that in the future they would be able to formulate a full cure, Hermione once again surprised Professor Snape, using muggle techniques far above her young years she had managed to identify the active components of the virus which was prevalent in Lupins body, she theorised that a retrovirus could possibly reverse or annul the infection. She was also hopeful that an antitoxin could theoretically create a viable method of immunisation, she was going to ask her parents if they had any contacts in the muggle world who would have the knowledge of the equipment they would need to design and mass produce an antitoxin.

Just like last time somehow the knowledge that Remus was a werewolf leaked out although they were a hundred percent certain it wasn't due to Snape this time, as before he resigned before the news became widespread, however this time he relocated to Grimmauld place where the reformed Order Of The Phoenix was now based, the members currently were Professors Dumbledore and Snape, Sirius, Remus, Bill Weasley with Harry and Hermione having some interaction with them, they were hopeful they could add Amelia Bones of the DMLE, Alastor Moody and junior auror Nymphadora Tonks as group members in the near future.

“Look I understand what you're saying Harry but what if Voldemort realises that we know about his plan and changes it?” said Sirius.

“What do you suggest Sirius, that we let Moody be imprisoned for the year and let that death eater have access to the children, what if something changes and he realises that his cover is blown, he could kidnap or kill someone,” Harry said in frustration.

They had been going over this point for the last hour. Harry wanted to inform Moody what was happening, capture Barty Crouch Junior and interrogate him. Moody would then teach as intended while Voldemort would think that everything was going to plan. Sirius was worried that either Crouch would miss some meeting or something else would occur which would tip their hand to Voldemort.

“We can get that information out of Crouch when we capture him, no matter how loyal he is to his master veritaserum will get the truth out of him. We know he escapes during the World Cup final and we know when Moody is captured, I say we lay a trap for him when he attempts to kidnap Moody, question him then decided what to do from there.” Harry sighed.

“Well if everyone is in agreement then that is how we will proceed. Now, should we let Alastor know about the kidnap attempt beforehand? Personally I feel we should, also Amelia and young Nymphadora should be brought on-board before the summers end.” stated Professor Dumbledore

There was general agreement that the week before the school started they would meet with Madame Bones, retired Auror Moody and Auror Tonks, depending on if they were willing to give their oaths they would then inform them of their plans and get their input.

Shortly after that the meeting broke up, Harry and Hermione had made plans to join the Weasleys for the Quidditch World Cup, something Harry was really looking forward to even though he had seen it before sort of, he had some plans to help the Weasley twins and save them loosing their money to Ludo Bagman. He was also going to encourage Ron to place a bet, with the long odds he would receive it would give him a great return, maybe then he wouldn't be so sensitive about the issue of money. Come to think of it, since Bill Weasley was part of the order and knew of his memories, this could be the way to help the Weasleys which he was looking for, he was sure Bill could think of some way that the family could invest some money, even if they weren't told the reason why.

Putting those thoughts to the back of his mind Harry finished getting ready. Himself and Sirius were heading to the Grangers tonight to finalise their plans for the summer, while Emma and Dan where taking their heavily delayed honeymoon that they received as a Christmas present, they had tentatively settled on heading to Canada before working their way southwards and through the United States down towards Mexico, because there was no issue of travel, they thought they could fit this in during the three weeks they had allowed before returning for the Quidditch World Cup, then off to France for the rest of the summer before spending the last week at home getting ready for what was sure to be a frantic year.

“Are you sure you don't mind taking Hermione with you?” Emma asked Sirius.

He laughed, “don't worry, I think we need somebody responsible like Hermione to keep myself and Harry in line.”

Harry grinned at Hermione who just rolled her eyes at them.

 

* * *

 

Wormtail scuttled between the dense trees in the forests of southern Albania, every hour or so he transformed back into his human form so he could use his dark mark to gauge to ensure he was heading in the correct direction, he was cold, hungry and terrified but didn't think he had any option but to seek out his master and hope that he didn't kill him, the journey so far had been arduous and taken weeks but he felt he was close to his goal. Transforming back into a rat he headed off again, it was slower going but decreased the chances of him being discovered, he just had to be on the look out for predators who would find a rat a tasty meal.

The farther he went the darker and more foreboding the forest became, reverting back to a human again his dark mark throbbed, he was very close, creeping forward he pushed his way through the dense foliage, entering a slight clearing the area was scattered with the bones of small animals and reeked of dark magics, resisting the urge to flee he tenuously called out, “Master are you here?”

A dark form seemed to grow out of the surrounding shadows, it radiated darkness much like a dementor, Wormtail whimpered, falling to his knees in terror.

The shadow pulsed as a voice sounded within Wormtails very brain, it was like nails scratched over a chalkboard, he held his hands over his ears but to no avail.

The next week passed with Wormtail being taught the magics needed to create a rudimentary body for Voldemort and seeking out the supplies they needed for the ritual, on the tenth day he returned from the village with a woman in tow, he explained to his master that he bumped into her in the local inn and that she worked for the ministry, keeping her under the imperious curse Wormtail had her detail the current state of the ministry. The following night Wormtail performed the ritual to create a rudimentary body for Voldemort who then possessed it, it was terrifying hearing his masters voice issue from that scaly body, Voldemort called forth into the forest, before long a python slithered into the clearing, they communed with a series of hisses for several minutes before Voldemort told Wormtail to place the snake in the centre of the ritual circle, while he was terrified of the snake he was more terrified of Voldemort, especially since he now had his wand.

Wormtail felt physically sick, while he had done distasteful things in his life, watching the Dark Lord tear that poor woman’s mind to shreds before performing some of the blackest magics he had ever seen made him feel terror like never before, the very air was filled with malevolence, the Dark Lord cast the killing curse at the woman before screaming as a dark mass shot out of his rudimentary body into the snake, the snake seemed to writhe in agony before growing to almost twice its previous size, its eyes glowed red, matching perfectly the colour of Voldemorts before returning to their normal yellow colour.

 

* * *

 

 

Thousands of miles away Harry Potter shot upright panting for breath with sweat beading his forehead. While he knew that he couldn't save everyone, the death of Bertha Jorkins still upset him greatly, he had debated with himself long and hard of anyway he could save her and still have Voldemort try and infiltrate the Tri-Wizard tournament to no avail, it was Hermione who reminded him that not everyone could be save and buy allowing this to happen they could stop many more deaths in the future.

Sighing Harry got up and got dressed, there was no way he would be able to sleep any-more tonight. Gathering pen and paper he scribbled a note to Professor Dumbledore, pointing his hand at it he lazily incanted _portus_ , after a moment the note disappeared in a blue flash, it would reappear on Dumbledores desk.

The holiday so far had been fantastic, Canada was brilliant. The scenery was awe-inspiring, the scale was so different from the UK, they spent a few days in Whistler, Hermione was a natural having been skiing with her parents before, Harry was enthusiastic but still spent a lot of time getting back onto his feet, Sirius preferred to sit at the café and watch them with a smile on his face. The days they spent in Vancouver Island where spent wandering contentedly, viewing the sites. A day in Tofino showed that Harry wasn't suited to some sports, while Hermione took to surfing easily, Harry spent most of his time spitting out sea water. Quebec City was full of historic buildings, they sauntered through the Old City visiting the Citadel and the Place-Royale, of course they had to visit Niagara Falls before crossing into the United States, magical travel was fantastic, it enabled them to visit more places rather than spending time on planes and trains.

They started off in New York, the place was huge, people seemed to be constantly moving, never stopping for breath, it was a bit overwhelming to be honest, they visited Times Square, Rockefeller centre, the Metropolitan Museum of Art and Broadway. It was an exciting couple of days, next stop was Orlando in Florida where they spent a day at the Magical Kingdom, even Sirius loved it. Next was Sirius's favourite part of the trip Las Vegas, Harry and Hermione went to see a show while Sirius hit the tables, he was dressed in a smart muggle suit and looked every inch the dashing Lord he was, even Harry was impressed that he had scrubbed up so well, while Hermione told him he looked wonderful with a blush. Harry and Hermione had been in bed for a while before Sirius came stumbling in during the middle of the night swaying slightly with a smile on his face. Seemly his luck had been in all night and he had won a fortune, Harry was slightly suspicious that magic might have had something to do with it. The next morning Harry and Hermione were up bright and early, eager for the next part of their trip, Harry knocked on the adjoining door while holding his hand in Sirius's direction, a jet of water hitting Sirius in the face rapidly waking him up, laughing Harry went through the door moving over to Hermione, he smiled at her before gently giving her a kiss to which he received a beautiful smile. They could hear Sirius grumbling through the door and couldn't hold in their smiles. Harry took pity on Sirius and reached into his invisibility cloak, he drew out a small vial which he then tossed to Sirius who gratefully gulped the contents down.

“Ah thanks Harry, that did the trick, now how about we get some room service, I could eat a scabby horse!”

Harry gave him a thumbs-up before returning his attention back to his girlfriend.

“So gorgeous, what do you wish to do today?”

Hermione blushed, still unused to being complimented but genuinely pleased how attentive Harry had been during this holiday, the sun had done him good, he had a light tan which took away the sickly pallor he often had from spending a long time indoors, they had visit an optician and obtained some throw-away contacts suited for his prescription, a few spells soon had them self cleaning and impervious, Hermione was glad that Harry had asked her out otherwise he would have been fighting off her fellow girl pupils when they saw his new look. His eyes no longer hidden seemed to shine with an inner light and he always had a grin on his face even knowing what they would be facing the following year.

Having a pleasant breakfast they decided to travel to Los Angeles, after all no visit to the States would be complete without a stroll down Venice Beach. New Orleans, Denver, Anchorage, Honolulu. San Antonio and Hershey were all great places, they spent the remaining week in Guanajuato just relaxing, the Mexican town was laid back and beautiful, it was the eve of the World Cup and checking that they had everything they made their way down to reception, they checked out and gathered together. Where once was majestic mountains was now houses and grey skies plus a rapid drop in temperature, so much for a UK summer Harry thought in amusement, they entered Hermione's house making their way to the kitchen where Dan and Emma greeted them happily. They both had tans and wide smiles, before long tea was served and they all chatted excitedly about their respective holidays. They all took a mild sleeping potion to counteract the affects of the difference in time-zones, before Harry and Sirius took their leave, promising to be their for breakfast before they travelled to the Weasleys.

While Harry loved the holiday, sinking into his own bed in Grimmauld Place was heaven, even though he hadn't lived here for long it felt like home, Remus was pleased to see them, the new potion seemed to be affective judging from his appearance, he appeared more relaxed and the new clothes he wore made him seem like a new person. Hedwig seemed to know that Harry was returning as she was sat on the end of his bed with an impatient look on her face, if that is possible for an owl to appear impatient, Harry spent ten minutes just stroking her feathers while crooning softly to her, reaching into his desk he pulled out parchment and quill, penning a quick note to Bill Weasley, he asked him to come to Grimmauld Place early in the morning. Hedwig gladly took the note before swooping out the window, gently cuffing Harry in the head on the way, shaking his head Harry laughed at his owls antics.

* * *

 

Harry and Sirius where sitting drinking coffee when the floo flared to life and Bill Weasleys head appeared in the flames, getting permission to come through he joined them at the kitchen table.

“So Harry, what is so important that I'm up at this ungodly hour,” Bill asked while gratefully sipping the coffee Sirius had handed him.

“I know how yourself and your family can greatly improve their financial situation,” Harry grinned.

Bill perked up interested, while he was well paid and contributed to the family, he knew his parents still struggled, having five siblings at school wasn't cheap.

Harry proceeded to outline his plan, Bill grinned at the deviousness of it, he told him how originally the twins had bet all they had with Bagman who ripped them off and severely dented their plans for starting their own business. Bill being the eldest son had access to the Weasley family vault, after Harry's assurance that this was foolproof and if for some reason it didn't work out he would cover any losses personally agreed with the plan, he would talk to his siblings and get them to place their bets through him, the goblins won't know what hit them.

* * *

 

Harry and Sirius travelled to Hermiones before going on to the Weasleys, there was a lot of excited chatter as they all caught up, Harry saw Bill talking quietly to the twins and Ron, he smiled to himself, let's hope this works. Molly was pleased with how well Harry was looking, while Ginny just sat quietly staring at him, it was slightly creepy. Hermione held his arm while resting her head on his shoulder, Harry reached around hugging her to him, Ginny flushed and stood up abruptly before heading upstairs, Harry sighed, she really needed to get over her crush on him, she would never be anything more than Ron's little sister. The only downside was Sirius had to be in disguise, Molly was suspicious at first until Harry told her he was a distant cousin of Sirius Black who was here on Dumbledores orders for protection, while she still gave him suspicious looks, she acquiesced after confirming it with Dumbledore via floo.

Before long everybody was eager to leave, after trudging through fields for twenty minutes they came upon Amos Diggory and his son Cedric, another one who was a victim of Voldemort previously, making an oath to himself Harry swore that this time he would be saved. They all put their fingers on the manky boot before being whisked away to the camp site near to the stadium.

Harry gave a thumbs-up to Bill Weasley, the match had just ended and the Weasleys were now rich, not Malfoy or Harry rich but enough that they wouldn't have to worry about paying for school or anything else. Bill had approached the goblins before the match, when he predicted the score and that Ireland would win although Bulgaria would catch the snitch the goblin called him a fool and eagerly took his money. The odds of two hundred and fifty to one would bring a great return, Bill had pooled all the money he could get together, all his own, Charlie's, the twins, Ron and the contents of the Weasley family vault, all in all just over a thousand galleons, quite a considerable sum.

The goblin scowled as he ran his finger down a ledger, snarling he growled, “your winnings come to a total of 264,112 galleons exactly”

Bill opened new vaults for the Twins and Ron, depositing 9538 and 1255 galleons respectively. Charlie had bet 150 so received 37,750 galleons, making him quite well off, Bill had bet 350 receiving nearly 88,000, a sum which could make a huge difference in his life, Bill set up a trust fund of a 1000 galleons for Ginny and the rest, over 110,000 galleons went into the family vault, over half a million pounds was nothing to sneer at. It would greatly alleviate the families financial worries.

 

* * *

The rest of the World Cup went as expected. The muggle family were quickly rescued before any harm could befall them, having Sirius and Bill on hand enabled Harry to keep track of Barty Crouch while invisible, as before he cast the Dark Mark before disappearing, Barty Crouch Senior was idiotic as usual, Harry would of loved to take care of him but would wait to discuss it with Dumbledore, maybe they could hold him somewhere out of the way until after the tournament, after all Percy had taken instructions via letter in the alternative timeline, something they could easily forge. He didn't deserve to be killed but he needed to answer for enabling his son to escape from Azkaban and his use of the _imperius_ curse. He was also instrumental in Sirius being locked up without trial, another reason they wanted to keep him safe until needed.

 

* * *

  
The Grangers, Harry and Sirius really enjoyed the World Cup but where now looking forward to spending the week in France, it was becoming like a second home for them, being the summer the weather would be warm and balmy. They decided to stay at Jaun les pins owing to the great beaches the area had, Sirius was appreciative of the muggle bathing attire which seemed to be wear as little as possible, he sat on the beach for hours sipping beer while admiring the women. Harry meanwhile only had eyes for Hermione, she looked stunning in her more conservative two piece but Harry thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. They spent the time lying side by side on a blanket talking to each other between snogging, privacy spells where great as everyone around them ignored them. Dan and Emma spent their time wandering the area, visiting various shops and cafés, before long it was time to return to reality, this summer had been fantastic, something they all needed before the year ahead.

Harry transported them home, putting down their bags they all made their way into the kitchen, Dobby was puttering around, obviously expecting their arrival, Harry smiled at the excited elf as he practically bounced around the room while mangling every bodies name. Before long they each had a refreshing drink and a light supper of chicken salad. Harry and Sirius said goodbye to the Grangers while promising to meet them at Kings Cross for a coffee before the train journey. Hermione held out her hands for her parents and with a smile at Harry vanished.

“So pup, did you enjoy your Summer,” Sirius asked.

“It was fantastic Sirius, even better than last year,” Harry said excitedly.

“I don't suppose that had anything to do with spending all the time with Hermione and that skimpy bikini she was wearing.” Sirius grinned.

Harry's face grew red as a tomato while sputtering. Sirius's barking laugh could be heard throughout the house as Harry fled to the sanctuary of his room while grumbling about flea-ridden dogs who should be neutered.

 

* * *

 

The Headmasters office was quite crowded this evening, a conference table had been procured around which sat Professors Dumbledore and Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius in disguise, Bill Weasley, Harry and Hermione. Also present were Alastor Moody, Madame Bones and Tonks all with curious looks at the people gathered there.

Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat before beginning, he informed the new comers that Voldemort wasn't dead and was likely to return in the near future, that the purpose of this gathering was to counter him before he could gain strength and plunge them into war once again. Bones looked sceptical, Moody thoughtful and Tonks confused.

Dumbledore then offered them a choice, they could leave with their thanks for hearing them out or take an oath and join them in opposing Voldemort, Tonks was the first to take the oath appearing eager, Moody grumbled but took the oath, the whole time his eye whizzing dis-concertedly to each person sat around the table. Madame Bones seemed reluctant, citing that her position in the ministry couldn't be compromised. Harry decided that he needed to intervene, they really needed Madame Bones on their side, while they could do it without her, the chances of Voldemort or his followers escaping would decrease significantly with her help.

Harry recited the prophecy before explaining what it meant for the wizarding world, to be honest Madame Bones was a bit patronizing stating that children shouldn't be involved. Harry had to reign in his temper, waving his hand he caused, the table and everyone there to raise into the air, Madame Bones blanched, what she was seeing was impossible, while powerful wizards like Dumbledore and Voldemort could perform small feats of wandless magic, this casual display from one so young was unprecedented. Harry lowered everyone to their previous position before asking once again if Madame Bones would take the oath or leave, she still looked doubtful, sighing Harry pulled out his wand before swearing an oath stating that Voldemort was alive, his wand pulsed signifying the acceptance of his oath, he then cast a lumos before extinguishing his wand with a whispered _nox_.

Bones swore her oath and then along with Moody and Tonks listened in horror while Harry explained what the future would be if they didn't intervene, she whipped her wand out when Sirius dropped his glamour, she looked like a trapped animal for a moment, looking for exits before Sirius slowly stood up, he pulled out his wand, all the time making sure he was being non threatening, “I Sirius Orion Black do hear-by swear that I was not the Potters secret keeper and did not betray them to Voldemort, I also swear that I have never supported Voldemort in any way.” his oath took which seemed to settle Bones somewhat although she still appeared wary.

Harry asked for a moment while he and Hermione went into a corner, he wandlessly cast privacy spells before turning to Hermione.

“How much do you think I should tell them, do you think I should tell them about me being the Master Of Death?”

Hermione looked thoughtful, “I think we need to be upfront with them, I also think we should tell Moody about Crouch's plan to kidnap and impersonate him.”

Harry agreed before dropping his privacy spells. Returning to the conference table, Harry used Professor Dumbledores pensieve and extracted several memories feeling this would be easier than scaring them to death, Moody, Bones and Tonks went into the memories while the rest quietly chatted while drinking tea.

Shortly they returned, Madame Bones looked ashen while even Moody looked off-colour. Tonks looked more like the schoolgirl she was a few short years ago, Dumbledore flicked his wand sending glasses filled with amber liquid to each of them, Moody gulped his down, while Bones sipped hers, a bit of colour returning to her face, Tonks just sat staring at her glass. Harry huffed, waving his hand he sent a wave of magic towards them, they all seemed to relax, slumping back into their seats, Dumbledore looked at Harry raising an eyebrow.

“Calming and cheering spells Headmaster.”

“Ah very good my boy. I think you can now appreciate why we needed your oaths,” he looked between each of them, none of his customary twinkle evident, “if you feel you do not wish to be involved, then you are free to leave although we hope you will join our struggle.”

Moody as gruff as ever grunted he was in, Amelia promised to support them in any way possible. Tonks queried why she was included, being a junior auror still undergoing training.

At this Harry smiled, “I included you Tonks because I have memories of you being a fierce and loyal friend who sadly died before her time, this time you will have the life you deserve,” at this he turned and looked at Remus and winked, Remus looked confused but had become used to Harrys obscure references and ways.

Tonks blushed at Harrys praise before becoming ashen when Harry mentioned her dying, a shudder ran down her spine, looking at Harry she couldn't believe what he had been through, she had no doubt there was a lot more than the memories she had viewed, deciding there and then, she would be his friend and protect him with her life if need be.

Dumbledore informed Moody of his impending kidnap and imprisonment, they made plans to capture Crouch and interrogate him, Moody was disgusted that he had been caught unawares. Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Snape and Bill would be there waiting when he came calling.

They decided to leave Crouch Senior in place until midway through the tournament, around the time he supposedly took ill according to Harry.

Deciding that they had discussed enough tonight, Sirius informed them of the location of Headquarters being the secret keeper for Grimmauld Place. They agreed to meet the following week the night before school resumed.

 

* * *

 

The kitchen at Grimmauld place was full, the Order was gathered while secured to a chair with ropes was one Barty Crouch Junior. Harry waved his hand causing Crouch to groan as he came back to his senses, he snarled at Harry while looking wildly around the room, spotting Snape he started struggling more while calling him a traitor and saying he would be killed for his betrayal.

Snape took it all in stride, approaching the vile man, he grabbed him by the throat, causing him to open his mouth gasping for breath, Snape quickly tipped a vial, causing three clear drops of liquid to drop onto Crouch's tongue, he instantly stopped struggling while a look of stupor appeared on his face. Snape nodded to Dumbledore indicating that the veritaserum had taken affect.

They spent twenty minutes questioning Crouch before the truth serum appeared to be wearing off, Harry waved his hand causing Crouch to slump in his seat. They had learned that Crouch was to send notification when he was in place at Hogwarts and only to contact Voldemort in an emergency, him and Wormtail were holed up at the former Riddle manor. So far so good, in a touch of irony they decided to use Crouch's method of imprisonment from the alternate timeline, they confined him to Moody's trunk which was covered with protective wards, it made for a foolproof prison Moody grudgingly agreed it made sense to keep him close, they still had to decide how to confirm his position at Hogwarts although Moody favoured using the _imperius_ curse, they had discussed various methods but where wary of Voldemort's ability to detect magical signatures, if they forged a note and he detected it, all their plans where shot, even Dumbledore and Amelia where coming to the conclusion that it would be the only way they could keep their plan going.

 

* * *

 

Harry and Hermione boarded the train, Sirius in disguise, Dan and Emma standing on the platform, they found an empty cabin, Harry pulled out their trunks, placed them on the shelf and with a wave of his hand enlarged them, _much easier_ he thought, _wizards just don't have common sense_. Hermione grinned, no doubt guessing what Harry was thinking having long thought the magical world relied too much on magic with common sense going out the window.

Before long the train whistle blew, Ron and Neville joined them in the compartment, with a jolt they started moving, they waved to the adults on the platform watching them depart before settling back into their seats.

Ron was excitedly telling Neville about how they had won big on the quidditch World Cup, while preening slightly in his new robes while fingering his new wand, Harry smiled to himself while saying to Ron how lucky they were. Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry knowing full well he was instrumental in the Weasley's change of fortune.

Various people popped their head into the cabin enquiring about their holidays, they bought far too many sweets and cakes from the tea-lady, Ron wanting to treat his friends for a change. Before long Malfoy made an appearance.

“Ah Scarhead..” he began, before with a wave of his hand, Harry sent Malfoy flying into his cronies while simultaneously causing the door to slam shut and lock. Ron started laughing while Neville grinned, Hermione shook her head and went back to the book she was reading.

“The idiot never learns,” Harry said while shrugging his shoulders.

 _Now let's see if I can convince everyone I'm not a glory seeking cheat when my name comes out of the goblet,_ Harry thought to himself.


	14. That moment when even Caps Lock can't express your anger

The Weasley twins where the most vocal when during the feast Dumbledore announced that there would be no house quidditch this year although their interest did perk up when he mentioned a thousand galleon winnings and eternal glory, however they went back to being disgusted when Mr Crouch from the ministry announced that only wizards of age would be able to complete. Of course Ron thought it would be brilliant to be in the tournament, Harry stated that he wouldn't be in the tournament unless he was paid to be, not strictly true as this time he was entering himself, however Ron didn't need to know that, depending on Ron's reaction to his name coming out would decide how far his friendship with Ron could go Harry thought, he has money now so hopefully his jealousy has lessened somewhat. Hermione gave him a knowing look before returning to her book, outwardly it appeared like the fourth year runes book in reality it was an advanced runes book which someone who held a masters in the subject would reference, her knowledge was now beginning to match her power, something they tested over the summer, she was presently at the power level of a top-level adult and her core would continue to mature until she was about twenty-one years of age.

The real Alastor Moody sat at the head table, his real eye fixed on the sausages on his plate while his strange electric blue eye whizzed about in all directions, the whole hall broke out into whispers when he was introduced as the new Dark Arts defence professor.

Overall things progressed as Harry mostly remembered with some slight differences, Harry smiled across at Hermione, while he might be biased he thought she was looking more beautiful every day, she was more laid back than previously while Harry was more studious, they complimented each other well. Before long Professor McGonagall approached the Gryffindor table, “Mr Potter, the Headmaster would like a few minutes of your time after the feast,” she gave him a curt nod before returning to the staff table.

Before long they were excused, Harry told Hermione he would see her in the common-room shortly before heading up towards the Headmasters office, knocking on the door he let himself in, not surprised to see Professor Moody and Sirius already there, accepting a cup of tea from the Headmaster he sat down waiting for him to begin.

Peering over his glasses at the other three, Dumbledore steepled his hands before sighing, “While I understand the necessity of Crouch confirming to Tom that he is in place and everything is proceeding as planned, I must admit I do not feel comfortable in anyone using the dark arts to perform such a task. Does anybody have any suggestions to how we proceed?”

Harry looked around before speaking up, “isn't there some potion we can use? I thought Professor Snape would be here.”

“Unfortunately Severus has had to deal with an incident within Slytherin house so was unable to attend.”

Everybody looked curious at this but Dumbledore didn't elaborate.

Sirius looked thoughtful, “I know we have briefly touched on using the _imperius_ curse and I still think that may be our only course of action, I don't know of any other method and I checked the Black library which is second-to-none when it comes to the dark arts.”

“I agree with the mutt, I've never heard of anything which can do the job as well as the _imperius_ ,” Moody practically growled.

 _He has such a pleasant personality_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry seemed to be in two minds about something before deciding to speak-up, “there is one thing, although I'm not sure if it's fact or fiction, from my memories of the future, when Hermione was researching what it meant to be the Master Of Death we came across some folklore, I can't remember it exactly but it was something along the lines of the hypnotic power that vampires can bring to bear but seemly more powerful.”

“While that does sound interesting Harry, I don't think we have the time available to us for the necessary research, even with Ms Grangers help.”

Harry nodded expecting that answer but nonetheless thought he should mention it.

They broke the meeting up shortly after that, deciding they needed more input and feeling that Snape could have some useful insight, they agreed to meet in a couple of days, Voldemort wouldn't be expecting anything from Crouch until he was sure he wasn't suspected of being an imposter so they had a little time to play with.

Entering the common-room Harry quickly spied Hermione in their favourite seats, heading over he surreptitiously flicked his fingers, casting privacy and notice-me-not spells, sitting down beside Hermione he placed a kiss on her check earning himself a pleased smile. Reciting what he had told the others Hermione was thoughtful but agreed with the Headmaster that the time frame meant they were unlikely to discover a method Harry could use which would be better than the _imperius_.

“I wanted to ask you something, while it's still a while away, I wondered if you would do me the honour of being my date for the Yule Ball?” Harry said with a smile.

Hermione replied, “of course I'll be your date Harry. I take it this will be announced later on in the year?”

“Yep, I just hope Ron doesn't receive the same dress robes,” Harry said sniggering.

Hermione quirked her eyebrow looking curious.

“Oh they were hideous Hermione, they were maroon, with ruffles, in fact they looked like an old woman’s dress .. smelt like it too,” he guffawed.

Looking in her eyes he concentrated, Hermione blinked, in her minds eyes appeared Ron, looking bashful while wearing some truly dreadful robes.

“You will be teaching me how to do that Potter,” she smiled, “well at least if you ever want me to kiss you again.”

“I tell you what, I will take one kiss in payment for my teaching skills,” he grinned.

“Done,” Hermione said while leaning over and gently kissing him, Harry practically squeaked and the tips of his ears turned bright red when her tongue gently darted into his mouth.

Hermione turned back to her book sniggering, Harry was so easy to tease, while he was so grown up, in some ways he was still a clueless boy.

Harry just stared at her, _what have I done_ he groaned before remembering how pleasant it was and the way his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. Hermione had grown over the summer in more than one way, while she had grown taller, she now had curves where before there had been none. Any time he felt himself getting depressed, he just had to remember Hermione in one of the wonderful bikini's she had wore that summer.

Hermione gave Harry a curious look, he was sitting there with a dopey look on his face, “what are you thinking about Harry?”

He blushed furiously before stammering that he was tired and was going up to bed, he stood up before bending down and placing a soft kiss on her lips, Hermione smiled to herself, she had a good idea what Harry was thinking about, which was why she had stuck her tongue in his mouth, her mother Emma and her had chatted over the summer, her mother made her realise that when it came to their relationship that Hermione would have to take the lead, Harry while improved on what he would have been like if not for the memories was still stunted emotionally by the Dursleys and his lack of experience with women in the future, if Hermione had her way then she would be the only woman that Harry would ever need.

Smiling she closed her book, she thought about the changes that had occurred in the last couple of years, she never thought she would have a boyfriend while in school, never mind a boy who was her best friend and boyfriend rolled into one.

* * *

It has been a couple of weeks since the school year started, Moody had ended up using the  _imperius_ curse on Crouch, even Madame Bones had agreed it was the best course of action. Malfoy was being suspiciously quiet this year, he seemed to keep to himself, even his bookends Crabbe and Goyle didn't appear to know what was happening, Harry wondered if it had something to do with why Snape was absent from the start of year meeting in the Headmaster's office, he knew of course that Snape was in fact Malfoy's godfather. Hermione resumed her research with Professor Snape, they had arranged to visit her home the previous day to pick up a crate of medical supplies that her parents had managed to procure through their contacts. Her parents were most intrigued about potions and how muggle technologies could be used, they invited Professor Snape to contact them over the summer, they had a friend who was the involved in the pharmaceutical industry who could give them a tour of a production plant, something the Professor was eager to see.

Harry made his way down to Professor Snapes quarters, knocking on the door he was bade to enter.

“Good evening Mr Potter, right on time I see.”

Hermione looked up from her work table, it was a maze of glass, various flasks where connected to others by slim glass pipes, some shook, others wobbled, while others glowed as if being heated, she looked at Harry curiously, looking at the clock, she was confused.

Professor Snape turned to her, “I believe we should stop here for the evening Ms Granger, I believe Mr Potter has plans,” he appeared to be smirking.

Harry smiled at the Professor before reaching out for Hermiones hand, they re-appeared in her bedroom at home in Crawley.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips, “okay Harry, what is going on?”

Harry gestured towards the bed where a garment bag was draped over the side, “you didn't think I wasn't going to do something special for your birthday,” he smirked, “get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs.”

She started to reply but he had phased out, she moved over to the bed, unzipping the bag, she gasped before pulling out a slinky black dress and a small velvet case, opening the case inside was a sparkling necklace which appeared to be made with sapphires a large emerald glittered in the centre, it was gorgeous, moving to the mirror, she held the dress up against herself before twirling around.

Harry meanwhile was sitting talking to Dan and Emma, they were all dressed in their finery while waiting for Hermione, Dan and Harry wore tuxedo's while Emma wore a dress of darkest green which almost appeared black. Harry gasped, Dan and Emma turned around, Hermione stood at the entrance to the kitchen, her hair was styled eloquently, while the dress fit her like a glove, she moved over to Harry and placed a kiss on his lips causing him to blush, she handed the necklace to Harry before turning around and lifting her hair, he gently placed the necklace around her neck before placing a kiss on her neck and fastening the clasp.

Hermione felt herself go weak at the knees, Harry was sure a quick learner when it came to romance and the light kiss he just placed on her neck caused her stomach to flutter and her pulse to race. Turning back around she smiled at him before being hugged by Dan and Emma.

“You look so grown up sweetheart,” said Emma a bit teary-eyed. Dan nodded in agreement. Emma then looked more closely at the necklace before turning to Harry with a questioning look, “Harry, these aren't real are they?”

Harry shrugged, “I think so, they were in the family vault, they've been in the family for years.”

“Harry I can't keep it,” Hermione protested, “it's too much, it must be worth thousands.”

“More than thousands,” Dan quipped.

Harry took hold of both of Hermiones hands, “Hermione everything I have I would gladly give away to spend one more minute with you, I'm hoping someday we will have our own family so it would be yours anyway.”

Emma looked towards Dan, “you were never that smooth,” she laughed.

Hermione only had eyes for Harry, he could be so utterly wonderful, “I hope so too Harry,” she then pulled him into a hug.

Hermione was in heaven, Harry took her to Paris, it was so romantic, they had a fantastic meal before going to see a show.

Harry and Hermione had been given permission to spend the weekend at the Grangers which was why Saturday morning saw them gathered around the breakfast table, Dobby had arrived from Grimmauld place with Sirius who presented Hermione with a small case, which when expanded contained several books, he explained it was a library case and could store unlimited volumes, the books he included were from the Black library having been checked for curses and that they weren't too dark in nature. To say that Hermione was pleased would be an understatement. Dobby wanted to cook his Miss Hermy's breakfast and was whizzing around the Granger's kitchen at a mile a minute.

After breakfast they decided to head out for the day, Harry transported them to the coast where they spent a pleasant few hours strolling along the dunes before having fish and chips for lunch. In the evening they sat watching movies before Sirius returned home for the night.

Sunday they went out for lunch at a local pub, before they knew it the weekend was over and it was time to return to Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione slowly made there way up the main staircases holding hands while chatting happily about the weekend. Professor McGonagall had already explained to their friends that they were away on family business and shouldn't be pestered about it when they returned.

Entering the common room they spotted Neville and Ron playing chess while Ginny watched them, walking over they greeted their friends, Ron seemed a bit put out that they had escaped school for the weekend but before long he had returned to normal, Ginny then pulled Hermione away to chat.

* * *

September gave way to October with the usual classes and homework taking precedent for most students, Monday evening saw the Headmaster stand up before tapping his goblet with his knife, before long the hall settled down into silence.

“Thank you, now if I can just have a moment of your time. Students from Durmstrang and Beaubaxtons will be arriving on Friday evening, the Goblet of Fire will be placed in the entrance hall for any students of age who wish to enter the tournament. The champions will be chosen during the evening meal on Sunday.”

Whispering broke out around the hall, the Weasley twins heads were bent together, whispering intently to each other, Harry grinned, no doubt they were trying to find a way to fool the goblet, little did they know, even if they did manage to enter their name it would be to no avail.

The Headmaster had decided that he didn't want anybody bound to the tournament and risk them loosing their magic if something went wrong, instead they were going to fake the drawing of the names, much safer for all involved.

Harry sighed, while he knew that the majority would believe the Headmaster when he stated that Harry didn't enter himself in the tournament there would always be those who believe he was a cheating, glory hound.

Crouch Senior had been taken into custody, he was being held in an undisclosed location until after the outcome of the Tournament, afterwards he would be turned over to Madame Bones for her to deal with.

Hermione gave Harry a curious look, ever since her birthday he had been slightly introverted, he tried to hide it but she knew him too well. She knew what he was worried about having saw his memories of the tri-wizard tournament, she tried to keep him cheerful but she knew he was worried about the drawing of the names, particularly what Ron’s response would be. Until that time, she thought to herself I'll just have to keep him distracted. Standing up, Hermione pulled Harry out of her seat before leading him up to the seventh floor, Harry was expecting them to head down towards the dungeons. Hermione explained that herself and the professors research had hit a stumbling block, they were waiting for some more reference material before proceeding so that they could proceed. Harry was curious at the timing, he knew for a fact that Hermione was aware that he had been a bit depressed lately, he wouldn't put it past her that she could engineer some reason to spend additional time with him, whatever the reason he was glad of it, before long they were standing outside the room of requirement, Hermione placed back and forward three times before a door appeared, entering they found them in a smaller version of the Gryffindor common room with a roaring fire giving it a comfortable feel. Harry sat down on the couch, Hermione sat beside him before cuddling into his side, Harry gave a contented sigh before placing a kiss on top of her head, before long she moved to the side, “lie down Harry,” she said while pulling him down so his head was resting on her lap, she removed his glasses, placing them on a small table before gently running her fingers through his hair. Hermione smiled to herself, within minutes Harrys breathing seemed to grow shallower and he visibly relaxed.

Harry awoke with a start a couple of hours later, Hermione placed her book down before putting Harry's glasses back on, “feeling better Harry?”

“Much,” he replied while stretching.

They made their way back to the common room, just managing to reach it before curfew. Harry and Hermione said goodnight. The next morning they made there way down to breakfast, there was an air of excitement within the school, their visitors from abroad would be arriving in a few days, in one way Harry wished he could put it off but in another he was eager to get started on what he hoped would eventually lead to the downfall of Voldemort. That Friday classes seemed to drag on and on, even Professor Snape seemed to realise that the class was distracted and half way through the afternoon he had them put away their cauldrons before pacing at the front of the classroom. He then proceeded to talk about the various areas that potions were useful and how many careers they pursued could contain an element of potions. All in all it was really interesting, in fact the whole class agreed they had learnt more about how potions could be useful in that afternoon than in the previous years of classes. The Professor stated he had been approached to sponsor a potions club, it wouldn't involve brewing but would cover some of the more interesting and esoteric potions not included in the school syllabus, how various substances reacted to each other and famous potioneers, it was open to third years and up and would be held in the potion classrooms on Saturday mornings after breakfast.

At six o'clock on Friday evening the whole of Hogwarts were gathered outside the main doors awaiting the foreign students arrival. Before long someone pointed out an approaching shape in the sky which as it grew closer revealed itself to be a huge carriage pulled by enormous winged horses. The funniest part was when it nearly flattened Hagrid who was guiding it into land, a lot of the males in the castle were very interested in the girls from Beaubaxtons whose uniforms where quite unlike the heavy robes that Hogwarts students typically wore. Ron was practically drooling at one very pretty blonde who almost seemed to shine with an inner radiance.

Harry sniggered at the look on his face, even Hermione was hiding a smirk behind her hand. Harry had told her about Victor, Cedric and Fleur, her mind was well protected now and due to the instruction Harry had received from Professor Snape good enough to keep anything but a sustained attack from getting through.

Soon the Black Lake started gurgling like a giant bath tube, the water swirled around before a mast appeared followed shortly by a sailing ship, it drifted to the shore, a gang-plank expanded from the ship and soon students started disembarking.

Harry hid a scowl while Hermione teased him, “well he is quite good looking Harry, obviously I had good taste.”

Harry shrugged non-committally, Hermione grinned while grabbing his arm, “you know you are the only one for me Harry, in any timeline.”

At this Harry relaxed and smiled, he knew he was being silly but in some ways he was still that lonely, unloved boy banished to a cupboard under the stairs.

Before long they all headed into the great hall, after introductions were made they all settled down to a feast, as before the Beaubaxton students gravitated towards the Ravenclaw table while the Durmstrang students sat with the Slytherins. Fleur approached the Gryffindor table asking if they were finished with the Bouillabaisse. Harry and Hermione took the opportunity to introduce themselves, rapidly conversing with the French beauty in her own language while the rest of the table looked on in interest.

The next morning Harry, Hermione and Ron were slowly walking around the lake, Harry was espousing to Ron how he had a bad feeling about this tournament while Hermione agreed that something seemed off. Before Ron left to go flying leaving Hermione and Harry free to discuss their plans, Harry pulled Hermione to a stop before wrapping his arms around her, “have I told you lately that I love you,” he said with his trademark grin.

“In fact you have Harry but I don't mind you saying it again,” Hermione replied before placing a soft kiss on Harry's lips.

“I've been thinking Harry. Since your name won't actually be entered into the cup, you could swear an oath to that effect which would be true, it could go a long way to convincing people you weren't involved.”

“Hmm, I never thought about that, in fact I'm meeting the headmaster before dinner, why don't you come along, you're in the know about everything anyway.”

At this Hermiones face lit up, while she understood that sometimes Harry had to do things by himself she liked to be included. Which reminded her, she must thank Sirius for the mirrors he had sent herself and her parents, he had modified the original design to include charging runes which powered the mirrors with ambient magic, handy since her parents had no magic of their own. Having an instant method of communication was great,

“Come on Hermione, fancy a snack? Let's go and visit the kitchens,” Harry said while pulling her along.

Before long they were each sat with a mug of hot chocolate and a huge slice of chocolate cake, the elves as ever eager to please. Afterwards they walked up to the Headmasters office before Hermione told him her idea of using an oath. The Headmaster agreed that there could be no downside, it would take some acting on all their parts the next day. Sirius and Remus had been busy scouting out Little Hangleton, particularly the graveyard, they had initially thought to replace the bones of Tom Riddle Senior but Dumbledore had concerns that this would cause the ritual to fail, meaning Voldemort wouldn't have a physical form so could not be destroyed. They decided to engrave location runes at strategic points, they didn't want anybody to get the idea to make the area unplottable, meaning that Harry would have no back-up.

The next evening the great hall was full of excited whispers, the Goblet of Fire had been brought in from the entrance hall and placed in front of the staff table, it was filled with electric blue fire.

The Headmaster stood up and called for everybody’s attention, Fleur, Cedric and Victor where announced as the respective students for Beaubaxtons, Hogwarts and Durmstrang. Harry was impressed with the Headmaster's acting, before long another piece of parchment shot out of the goblet which Dumbledore caught, “Harry Potter,” he called in his distinctive voice.

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand, he glanced at Ron, he couldn't decipher what the look on his face meant, drawing in a deep breath he made his way to the staff table, whispers had broken out at the various tables. After quickly conversing with the Headmaster Harry turned to face his fellow students, the whispering and mumbling became louder. Before long the Headmaster called for silence and urged Harry to continue.

Holding up his wand Harry said, “I swear an oath that I did not enter my name into this tournament or ask anybody to do it on my behalf,” his wand flashed signifying acceptance of the oath, Harry cast a _lumos_ charm to show the hall he still had his magic, he turned towards the Headmaster before following him into the antechamber where the rest of the champions were gathered.

There was a lot of shouting back and forwards before Dumbledore managed to get room called to order, Crouch stated that Harry had no choice to compete seeing as his name coming out of the goblet constituted a magical binding contract, Moody and Snape both defended Harry saying there was no way a forth year student could confund such a powerful magical artefact. Deciding to quell the rumours before they began they all re-entered he great hall.

“Silence please. As you witnessed Mr Potter performed an oath, as many of you are aware, oaths cannot be sworn if untrue, we are all agreed that Mr Potter didn't enter himself into this tournament, we do not no why he was entered but we will find out. Unfortunately because his name came out of the goblet he will have to complete,” at this the Headmaster signalled for silence again, “like I was saying he has to complete or loose his magic. Mr Potter is not at blame for this and you should all remember that, whether this is a malicious prank or something more nefarious we will discover in time. Thank you, you are all dismissed.”

Harry nodded at the Headmaster before making his way back towards Hermione and Ron. Hermione pulled him into a hug while whispering into his ear about his masterful acting, Harry tried to control his sniggering before turning to Ron.

“I told you something bad was going to happen didn't I,” He said.

“I reckon someone is trying to do you in mate,” Ron replied with a grimace.

With that all was right with the world as far as Harry was concerned, Ron was standing by his side, Harry knew he would of eventually saw sense but it would be nice to have his best mate supporting him all year.

Hermione smiled, glad for Harry, she knew he was worried about Ron's reaction, she slung an arm around each of their shoulders, the Golden Trio was still intact.

 

 

 


	15. Prediction is very difficult, especially about the future

Saturday morning dawned brightly with a cold wind signifying it was indeed winter. Harry shivered while pulling Hermione closer to him, his hand glowed faintly before a rush of warmth enveloped them both. Hermione smiled up at Harry, glad of his warming spell. They were awaiting the carriages which would take them down to Hogsmeade. Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna stood nearby quietly chatting to each other. Before long the queue had shortened and a carriage approached, it would be a tight squeeze with the six of them but Harry didn't mind, he had Hermione sitting on his lap although he had to think of Arithmancy to stop the thoughts that had arisen when Hermione moved with the motion of the carriage. Her head was resting on his shoulder, he could faintly smell strawberries, no doubt some haircare product of hers.

Before long they were at the village, they decided to stay together as a group, Harry and Hermione were meeting Sirius, Dan, Emma and Remus later on but for now were content to spend time with their friends, of course a visit to the book shop was the first thing on Hermione's agenda. The morning passed quickly, soon they were headed to the Three Broomsticks, all eager to warm up after spending a couple of hours in the cold. Harry and Hermione had to make their excuses saying that they were having a meal with Hermione's parents in a private room.

Madame Rosemerta waved them through to the back room, entering they found everyone already gathered. Hermione smiled at her parents, Emma came over, first hugging Hermione then Harry. They all sat down deciding what to drink, Sirius went through to the bar area to collect them.

Sirius handed butterbeers to everyone while pulling his wand and casting locking and privacy spells.

“So pup, how has the year been for yourself and Hermione so far?”

“It's been good Sirius, while there are some who still think I entered myself in the tournament, namely Malfoy and his followers most think I had nothing to do with it,” Harry smirked.

“A well played prank worth of the Marauders pup.”

Even Remus looked pleased at this with a far-away look on his face as if remembering fun times with his friends.

“And what about you Hermione?”

“It's been good Sirius, Harry is teaching me loads,” she said with enthusiasm.

“Yeah I bet he is,” Sirius guffawed.

Dan shot Sirius a glare while looking unamused. Emma though had to hide a snigger behind her mouth while pretending to cough. Harry and Hermione looked mortified judging by the colour of their faces. Harry's hand shot out, a blue beam of light picking Sirius up and sticking him to the wall, another wave and his laughter abruptly cut off as he was silenced.

Looking at Dan Harry said, “I apologise for the child and I assure you that myself and Hermione have been doing nothing inappropriate.”

“Don't worry Harry, I trust you, plus I know Hermione too well.” Dan said, “although I could do without the reminder that one day Hermione won't be a little girl any-more.”

“Dad, I'm hardly a little girl now but whatever happens I'll still be your daughter.” Hermione said.

It took Harry twenty minutes before he took pity on Sirius and released him from the wall, Sirius sheepishly apologised. They spent a pleasant afternoon reminiscing about their previous summer and what this summer would be like, a lot depended on Voldemort of course. Harry asked Dan and Emma if they would like to visit Hogwarts for the first task, he explained he could modify their emergency portkeys, Dan's watch and Emma's bracelet to negate the muggle-repelling wards surrounding Hogwarts. They were really enthusiastic to visit the place where Harry and Hermione went to school if not so much to see Harry in danger. They arranged for Sirius and Remus to pick them up from Crawley on Tuesday afternoon for the first task. Harry and Hermione said goodbye to everyone before looking for their friends, they must have already headed back to the castle as they couldn't seem them around.

Since there wasn't a carriage available they decided to take a slow walk up to the castle, the wind had died down and the sun was still bright, a couple of warming charms and they set off, Harry was still indecisive of how to deal with the Dragon, while his memories had shown him that he did complete the task with summoning his broom it wasn't without risks, in fact he was luckily to not end up as a dragon snack. Of course he had a lot more magic available to himself now, he didn't want something too showy, after all there would be representatives from the ministry there who weren't in the know, changing into a tall hooded figure while scaring the crap out of a Hungarian Horntail could be fun but would probably give his secret away. Likewise he could incapacitate the dragon using an over-powered spell but even that would lead to questions as to how he could do magic that most adults would struggle with, of course it was Hermione who came up with a simple solution based on his original plan. Harry smacked his head, it was so simple but would no doubt be effective.

* * *

Dan got up from the breakfast table to answer the doorbell, opening the door there stood a grinning Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

“Morning Sirius, Remus, please come in,” he said gesturing inside.

The trio walked into the kitchen being greeted by Emma who poured tea for them all.

Sirius reached into his pocket withdrawing two small packages, he waved his wand over them causing to return to full size, “I brought a couple of robes for you, so you would fit in more,” he said while handing one to Emma and the other to Dan.

“Thanks Sirius that's most thoughtful,” Dan said, “do we owe you anything?”

Sirius waved his hand, “there can be no debts between friends,” he said with a smile.

“Oh, in that case you can pay for the summer holidays,” Dan said with a grin.

“You walked right into that one Padfoot,” Remus smiled before sipping at his tea.

Emma excused herself before going to get changed, Dan just pulled the robes over the clothes he was wearing, “I feel like I'm wearing a dressing gown,” he swished his arms around, “do you ever get used to them?”

It was Remus who replied, “we don't always wear them, at one time everyone did but a lot have turned towards muggle fashions even if they are a century out of date but they can be cumbersome.”

“Wohoo look at you, hot stuff,” Dan wolf-whistled before laughing at Emma's face. She looked as unimpressed as when she had to wear maternity dresses while in the late stages of pregnancy.

Grinning Sirius said, “If you're ready, it's time to head off.”

* * *

Harry was pacing nervously inside the Champions tent, He could hear the crowd cheering, Krum must have gotten his egg, Harry steeled himself muttering to himself over and over _I can do this_ while running over the spell Hermione had drilled into him over and over. The whistle blew and Harry exited the tent hoping people couldn't see him shaking, the Horntail seemed even bigger than his memories would have led him to believe. Repeating his mantra to himself again he pulled out his wand, _got to keep up appearances_ he thought, he pointed it towards Hagrids hut while casting the summoning charm. While waiting he looked over the crowds, pausing on a group who were waving in his direction, sending out a pulse of magic he could feel Hermione in the crowd, even if she was too far away to see clearly. A roar from the Horntail brought him back to the present, it was crouched low over its eggs while growling, a low rumbling sound which set Harrys teeth on edge, smoke trailed lazily from the dragons nostrils while it's eyes tracked every little movement that Harry made. Sensing the incoming magic, Harry raised his hand, a moment later he felt cloth against his fingers, smiling to himself he raised his wand before reversing it and pointing it towards himself, with a swirl he masked everything he could, magic, scent, sound, heat, hopefully that would be enough to fully disguise him from the dragon, the only thing left was sight, with a swirl of cloth Harry disappeared from view.

The whole crowd gasped at this casual use of magic apart from those who knew that Harry owned an invisibility cloak and guessed it was that which he had summoned at the start of the task.

“Potter has made himself invisible at least to us,” Bagman yelled, “however the dragon is still guarding the eggs.”

The dragon itself was looking around suspiciously, sniffing the air trying to find where Harry had gone to.

To the left of the dragon a rock transformed into a yapping dog, the dragon growled but did not move towards it, _not big enough_ Harry thought, _I need something the dragon is going to attack_ with a wave of his hand the dog was once more a rock, casting _engorgio_ the rock grew to several times its previous size, this time Harry transfigure the rock into a bull, it stood there placidly at first until Harry shot a stinging hex at it's behind, at this the bull roared before taking off in a run, the dragon tracked its movements but still hadn't moved from it's guard position. _Damn_ Harry thought, _why won't the_ _stupid_ _thing move_ , _well if it refuses to move I'll just have to move the egg instead._ Harry crept forward as far as he dared, the dragon was still tracking the bull, he didn't want it to suddenly lunge and flatten him, Harry knelt down, placing his palm against the ground he started funnelling magic into it, the Dragon looked around suspiciously knowing something was happening but unsure what it was, slowly the dragon started to sink into the ground. Bagman must have seen this from his elevated position as he announced to the crowd.

“It appears that Mr Potter is attempting to immobilise the dragon in some manner, it appears he may of transfigured the ground into quicksand, quite advanced transfiguration skills Mr Potter has shown today, no doubt the credit lies with Assistant Head Professor McGonagall.”

By now the dragon had realised what was happening and was attempting to pull itself out of the ground but to no avail, the harder it pulled on one limb and the others pushed deeper into the ground with the force. Harry tried levitating the egg but the magic just seemed to slip around it, _hmm, what would Hermione do_ Harry thought to himself, smiling to himself he he pointed his wand at the egg once more, the air around the egg seemed to thicken going from transparent to opaque until it was fully white, he had encased the egg in ice, casting the levitation charm once again the egg slowly rose into the air, slowly he moved it towards him, the dragon saw the floating egg and drew in a breath before expelling a torrent of fire at the floating egg causing the ice to melt and the egg to drop, Harry cast protection charms on his hands before creeping forwards. The crowd was hushed wondering what was happening now, with a collective gasp as the egg disappeared from view, the dragon roared, spewing fire in all directions, Hermione and Emma both had their hands over their eyes hoping that Harry wasn't hit by the flames.

With a flourish Harry removed his cloak, he held the egg up aloft to the cheers of the crowd before heading though the exit and back into the champions tent.

“Whilst not the fastest performance Mr Potter managed to collect his egg at the nineteen minute mark without appearing to receive any injuries showing fine use of transfiguration and charms, we will shortly announce his marks.”

Emma and Hermione looked relieved it was all over while Dan and Sirius appeared to be enjoying the show, knowing if push came to shove Harry could protect himself beyond what the dragon could inflict.

Harry received thirty-nine points putting him just behind Krum, Cedric was third with Fleur not far behind him.

Harry had to snigger at the look on Madame Pomfrey's face, she almost appeared to disbelieve him when he said he hadn't received any injuries only backing off after having performed a diagnostic charm, suddenly he was engulfed in a hug, the scent of strawberries filling his senses and the warmth of Hermione's hug making him relax, pulling back he held her at arms length, “I'm fine Hermione,” he said giving him a warm smile.

Once again he was pulled into a hug, this time by Emma who looked tearful, “Oh Harry, I'm so glad you're okay, the more I know about the magical world the more I think they are all nuts. Dragons! They have kids going up against dragons! Magicals are nuts I'm telling you,”

Harry looked over his shoulder at Dan and Sirius, _hmm no help coming from them_ he thought, they both look amused, Harry rubbed his hand on Emma's back casting cheering and calming charms, she relaxed and looked less panicked.

Harry pulled her over into a corner, he cast a silencing spell while gesturing to a seat, they both sat down, “look Emma, I agree with you, magicals are nuts but I was never in any danger, if worst came to worst I could of knocked the dragon out before he came close to hurting me.”

Emma seemed to relax even more before nodding, “I'm sorry Harry, I know Hermione told me that dragons are real but seeing one up close was scary.”

Harry smiled and offered his hand to Emma, pulling her out of her seat he dropped the privacy charms before leading her back to the rest. Sirius was regaling Hermione and Dan with stories of his time at the school with his fellow Marauders.

Harry smiled once again reiterating to himself that he would see Sirius's name cleared so one day he could return to the school as himself, an exonerated innocent man who was betrayed in the worst way. Madame Bones and Dumbledore had promised that they would see he received the fair trial he had been denied so far, capturing the rat at Voldemorts rebirth was instrumental in Harry's plans for Sirius's future.

Harry and Hermione received permission from McGonagall to leave the school and accompany Dan, Emma and Sirius, who was still in disguise to Hogsmeade and to return in a couple of hours. Once they were out of the school Harry transported them all directly to the Grangers kitchen where Dan and Emma shrugged out of their robes with relief. Sirius dropped his glamour, running his hand over his face which once again was his own. They spent the next couple of hours eating pizza and chatting about the day. Dan and Emma were disappointed that they hadn't seen more of the school, they had only seen the exterior, Harry said they were invited for the final task as he thought of them as family anyway, the smile he received from Emma was like the sun coming up on a dark day. Hermione took hold of his hand and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Harry and Hermione bid their goodbyes promising to keep in touch, Harry transported them straight to the school, after informing Professor McGonagall that they had returned they headed off to the room of requirement, they knew that the Weasley twins no doubt had a party going but they were aiming to spend some relaxing time together now that the first task was finished with. Pacing in front of the corridor the door appeared, Harry opened it gesturing for Hermione to enter. The room once again resembled a smaller version of the common room. A roaring fire crackled merrily while a large couch faced it, with a sigh of relief Harry sank into the couch, Hermione cuddling into his side, he shrugged his shoes off, wiggling his toes as the warmth from the fire hit them.

“So Harry, are you pleased with how today went?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah Hermione, while the dragon was trickier than I thought, it seemed different from the one in the memories, less aggressive but more aware of its surroundings.”

“I think you did very well Harry, now I feel you deserve a reward,” Hermione smiled while sitting up and straddling his lap, Hermione then demonstrated that she was indeed very good at learning from books and passing that knowledge on. Half an hour later Harry sat there with a befuddled look on his face, his hair was even messier than usual and his clothes were in disarray. Hermione smiled to herself, any doubts she had about Harry finding her attractive had vanished, the look of wonder and love in his eyes made her feel all warm inside. If Hermione had her way it wouldn't just be Sirius who had a better life this time around, her Harry would as well.

It didn't take long before the normal routine of classes and homework resumed along with to Harry's delight Hermione dragging him off at regular occasions to snog. December was soon upon them bringing with it the first snow of the season and winds which howled around the castle. Harry was glad about the thick walls and roaring fires which stopped the castle from freezing up, the Durmstrang ship which was still moored on the Black Lake pitched back and forwards in the high winds while the carriage that Beaubaxtons used couldn't be much warmer.

Harry was cursing his future self, there was brief memories of Hagrids Care Of Magical Creatures but nothing with them damn blast-ended skrewts, thick gray armour; their powerful, scuttling legs; their fire-blasting ends; their stings and their suckers, combined to make the skrewts the most repulsive things Harry had ever seen. Today Hagrid was having them see if the skrewts hibernated, he brought out large boxes filled with cushions and blankets, as it turned out the skrewts didn't appreciate being imprisoned in boxes and before long all havoc broke out, the remains of cushions, blankets and boxes were strewn across the pumpkin patch. Everyone apart from Harry, Ron and Hermione had fled into Hagrid's hut and barricaded themselves in, they eventually had them restrained and tied up although at the cost of numerous cuts and burns. Deciding they had done enough they made their way back to the castle, deciding that a visit to Madame Pomfrey should be their first port of call. After they had been healed Harry and Hermione left Ron saying that they needed to visit the Headmaster, Hermione looked at Harry curiously but didn't contradict him. Before long they were standing outside the Headmasters office. They knocked and were bade to enter.

“Ah Harry, Ms Granger, to what do I owe this pleasure,” the Headmaster asked while putting down a quill, his desk was piled with rolls of parchment and he appeared to be glad of the interruption.

Catching Hermione's gaze at his desk he gestured for them to take a seat near the windows, conjuring a tea-set he served them all before once again asking Harry what he could do for him.

Harry reached into his robe before pulling out a large, ugly beetle which he place on the desk, it didn't move either being dead or immobilised.

The Headmaster raised his eyebrow questioningly.

“This Headmaster is none other than the Prophet reporter Ms Skeeter, who is an illegal animagus who I caught spying on school children, something I think the DMLE will be very interested in.”

“Indeed Harry, I assume she is just stunned?”

Harry nodded in agreement while Hermione looked intrigued.

“How did you capture her Harry,” Hermione asked, Harry had never mentioned the reporter being an animagus or actually anything about her apart from her attempted interview after the weighing of the wands.

The Headmaster looked interested in the answer as well, Harry took a sip of his tea before placing his cup back on its saucer, “sometimes memories just come to me, I can smell, touch, hear or just see something and I'll have what I suppose is like a flashback. That happened this morning while we were capturing the blast-ended skrewts for Hagrid, I saw the beetle sitting on a pumpkin then all these memories just became available and I knew it was Skeeter. I don't know exactly how it works but I think the future Harry and Hermione sent all the memories but only the main ones were unlocked and the others will come to me if I need them triggered by something, if that makes sense.”

Hermione and the Headmaster looked thoughtful, it was Hermione who spoke up first.

“Maybe that was the only way they could do it without causing you severe mental and emotional problems,” she theorised.

The Headmaster nodded in agreement, “I concur, if you had of received all those years of memories and emotions at one time it could have been so overwhelming, so much so that it could of even been fateful if not landing you in the long term spell damage ward at St Mungos.”

“Makes sense to me, I'm glad I don't have all those memories, the memories I have of the future are horrible enough, I wouldn't want to see any-more, in fact this is as good a time as any, do you think if we are successful and Voldemort is defeated that the memories I have of the future and alternative timeline could be erased.”

The Headmaster sipped his tea while looking thoughtful, “I'm no expert on this Harry, maybe Madame Bones could suggest someone if need be at the time. However, there are a couple of methods you could use without involving someone else. Maybe a combination of using a pensieve and occlumency, that way there would be no risk like that which is inherent in obliviation. I will give this some thought, in the meantime if you are finding some of these memories truly disturbing please talk to Severus, he is more knowledgeable than myself and can teach you to lock away those memories to make them less clear. Now to get back to the matter at hand, since you brought Skeeter to me I take it your wish is to have her handed over to Madame Bones?”

“Yes Sir, we can't have her snooping around and maybe hearing something which could be really damaging to our future plans.”

“Very well Harry I will deal with it, now I'm afraid you must excuse me, as yourself and Ms Granger no doubt noticed I have paperwork coming out of my ears, quite literally he said while pulling a parchment from his left ear, giving Harry and Hermione a wink.”

They both laughed while bidding the Headmaster a pleasant evening.

Sitting in the common room later that night, Harry learned to his amusement from Parvati and Lavender that Professor Trelawney was once again predicting his death, he thought it was quite ironic since he was in fact now an aspect of death thanks to the Hallows. Even Hermione thought it was quite amusing calling Trelawney a deranged woman.

It was the following week when Dobby popped into the dorm-room with a package for Harry from Sirius. This triggered another flashback, Harry sat down on the bed while Dobby fretted about his Master Harry being ill.

“No Dobby I'm okay but I've just remembered something, Do you know a house-elf called Winky?”

“Yessus Mr Harry Potter Sir, I be knowing Winky but Winky not being well.”

“Is she at Hogwarts Dobby?”

Dobby nodded his eyes glistening with unshod tears, “she not liking having no family, she is drinking lots,” he said sadly.

“I may be able to help Dobby, I'll need to talk to some people first, go and see Winky, tell her I will try and help and see if you can get her cleaned up a bit.”

Dobby looked hopeful, if his Harry Potter was going to help then his Winky could be saved. He popped out returning to Grimmauld Place.

Harry opened the parcel revealing the dress robes he had asked Sirius to get for him, he supposed he could of got them in Hogsmeade but they had limited styles and since he knew in advance about the ball it made sense to get them from Diagon Alley. Harry finished dressing before heading down to the common-room, he sat down beside Hermione placing a kiss on her cheek, receiving a happy smile in return, looking around Harry saw the common-room wasn't too busy so he cast privacy spells around them.

“Hermione, I've just remembered someone we need to help.”

Hermione, placed a marker in her book before closing it and turning around to face Harry, “who is it?”

“It's a house-elf called Winky who used to belong to Crouch, he gave her clothes when his son escaped, now we have Crouch incarcerated and Winky is slowly drinking herself to death.”

“That's terrible Harry,” Hermione replied with a frown.

“I was thinking, Sirius and I already have two elves at Grimmauld Place so how do you think yourself, Dan and Emma would feel taken on an elf?”

“Err I don't know Harry, can we even do that?”

“Yep, because you are magical and they are aware of the magical world there wouldn't be a problem, it could be really helpful Hermione, as long as she isn't exposed to muggles outside of the family, I know I gave them emergency portkeys but Elves are very powerful in their own right, they can protect their owners if they are threatened, punch through nearly every ward, as well as the other benefits.”

Hermione laughed, “it's okay Harry you have me convinced on the benefits, now we just have to convince my parents. When did you want to do this?”

“Well that's the thing, the sooner the better really, how would you feel if we err snuck away from school for an hour this evening.”

Hermione thought for a minute, “okay Harry, we'll do it, I'll use my mirror to let my parents know we will be there, say around seven?”

“Yeah that will work, people are used to us going off by ourselves at that time, I'll let Sirius know to be there as well, he can help fill them in on the benefits of a house elf. There is one other thing thought Hermione, you realise Winky isn't like Dobby, she won't handle being paid and will want to be bound to the family.”

Hermione looked unsure for a moment, her shoulders sagging, “will that really be necessary Harry?”

“I'm afraid so, it's a symbiotic relationship, even though your parents are muggles the elf can still bond with them as you are magical, if she isn't bound she will just end up wasting away and dying.”

Hermione nodded, “okay Harry, I understand, I just hope my parents do.”

“I'm sure they will Hermione, after all you got all your good qualities from them.”

Hermione lent across and kissed Harry, he sat back with a pleased smile on his face before dropping his privacy spells.

* * *

Seven o'clock saw Harry and Hermione disappear from the school and re-appear in the Grangers kitchen, Sirius was already there along with Remus, they were sitting chatting amicably while drinking coffee.

After greeting were exchanged Harry proceeded to explain about Winky and that she needed a family otherwise she would end up dying, the Grangers seemed to be reacting positively that was until Harry told them that the elf would be bonded to the family and wouldn't accept pay, Harry looked to Hermione for help, she took over, explaining the symbiotic nature of house elves, it took some doing but eventually they agreed to give it a try.

Harry called Dobby, explaining that the Grangers were prepared to bond Winky the little elf excitedly popped away before returning with Winky, she appeared clean but was swaying slightly as she looked around the room, Dobby urged her forwards. Hermione got off her chair and knelt down before the diminutive elf, she took hold of the elf's hand while in a gentle voice asked her if she would like to join their family, for the first time the elf appeared a bit lively, nodding her head enthusiastically.

Sirius showed them how to bond an elf, it was quite simply really, only involving the family placing their hands on the elf and asking the elf to join the family, if the elf accepted then a bond was formed.

Harry and Hermione arrived back to school deciding to use the remaining time in their favourite place, the room of requirement, they felt the evening had gone quite well, they just hoped that Winky settled into the family.

* * *

Harry found the whole thing amusing, the whole school from fourth year upwards were trying to sort out dates for the Yule Ball, Harry was glad he got in early and asked out in his opinion the most beautiful girl in the school, everyone else was panicking, Ron complaining that he could never get anyone alone as they travelled in packs.

Harry was struggling to breath, Ron had just been brought back to the common room by Ginny and a few others, seemly he had practically shouted at Fleur Delacour asking her out to the ball, Harry thought the look on his face was hilarious, Hermione nudged him when he nearly broke out in laughter although she had an amused expression on her own face.

In the end Ron was going with Luna. Neville had asked Ginny who had accepted.

A few of the representatives from Gladrags had visited the school on the weekend enabling anyone who needed dress-robes for the ball to get fitted and place an order. At least this time Ron wouldn't be wearing what looked like his grandmothers dress.

* * *

Harry was struggling to breath, standing in front of him was a vision, _she's so beautiful_ Harry thought while trying to calm himself, he took Hermiones hands, “Hermione, you look amazing, you're so beautiful!”

Hermione blushed prettily while smiling at Harry.

Harry took a double take, “have you shrunk your teeth Hermione?”

“Err I may of, just a little bit,” she giggled, “well the older me did so I wanted to keep the timeline right.”

Harry laughed, “if you say so Hermione, you can explain that to Dan and Emma. If you're ready my lady.”

That night was fantastic, Hermione was in heaven, Harry was attentive and did everything to make sure she had a wonderful night, he danced as much as she wanted, it really was a dream come true. Everybody seemed to have a great time, by the time the evening was drawing to a close everyone happily made their way back to their respective common-rooms.

“So you and Luna eh Ron?” Harry teased.

Ron blushed before asking, “she's really nice actually, sure I don't understand half of what she is talking about but I'm used to that with being around Hermione.”

Harry sniggered while Hermione slapped Ron's shoulder but she had a happy smile on her face.

“Treat her right Ron, you never know she might be the love of your life,” Harry said. While he had memories of Luna with Neville, who was to say that was right this time. Before long they all happily bade each other goodnight before heading up to bed.

* * *

Harry and Hermione where snuggled up on the couch in the room of requirement, they had just returned from the Christmas Day feast in the great hall. It was strange seeing everyone still at school for Christmas but everyone wanted to stay for the ball and other entertainments. They had briefly left the school earlier in the day to see Dan, Emma, Sirius, Remus, Dobby, Kreacher and Winky, a strange family but a family nonetheless. Harry had bought Hermione a bracelet which matched her necklace and a voucher for Flourish and Blotts, when she had asked him what she could get with it and he said every book they had on their mail-order list Hermione was speechless before rushing over and hugging him before whispering in his ear how lucky he was going to get. Harry went around with a grin for the rest of the day, Hermione had bought Harry protective robes for the rest of the tournament with twin wand holsters with anti-summoning charms and various protections.

Harry had never felt so contented in his life, he had a properly family, a girlfriend who he loved more than life himself and he knew deep inside that he would triumph over Tom Riddle.

That was when Harry started screaming as if being tortured by the _cruciatus_ curse, Hermione was beside herself, Harry was writhing in apparent agony and Hermione was starting to panic, she was calling his name to no avail, there was an almighty flash and Hermione felt herself being thrown through the air, her last thought was of Harry as she slammed into the stone wall of the castle before crashing to the floor in an unmoving heap.

Where Harry had been on the couch was now destruction, only half of the couch remained, the rest appeared to have been incinerated while of Harry there was no sign.


	16. CARPE NOCTEM

Winky the house elf was putting the finishing touches to her new sleeping quarters, she liked her new family, Master Dan, Mistress Emma and Mistress Hermy were all very nice if not a bit strange, they tried to give her a bedroom in the house, she spent a week there but wasn't very comfortable, it was too big and she just couldn't get comfortable, it was while she was doing some gardening that she spotted an old play-house at the bottom of the garden, after some convincing she had persuaded the Grangers that it would be great for her, it was just the right size, Mister Sirius had come and made it waterproof and conjured furniture just for her. There was a knock on the door, Winky went to answer it.

“Master Dan and Mistress Emma, what can I be doing for you?” She asked.

Emma and Dan knelt down so they were more on level with Winky, “we just wanted to check that you were settling in okay Winky.”

“Master and Mistress is too kind, I just be finishing decorating, would you like to see?” Winky moved back so that Dan and Emma could poke their head into the door, it was very bright, the walls were a lurid orange while the floor was a deep pink.

“It's err very nice Winky,” Emma said with a smile, “are you sure you will be okay here, you are very welcome to stay in the house.”

“No it is being great for Winky, like having own house,” she beamed, “Master and Mistress only need to call Winky's name and I be hearing you.”

“Okay Winky, well if you need anything don't hesitate to ask,” Dan said while giving the diminutive elf a smile.

Winky smiled at Dan before she paled and she started trembling, “Mistress Hermy, ohh Mistress Hermy is hurt, we must help.”

Dan and Emma started panicking, what was going on, Dan knelt down in front of Winky, “Winky can you go and help her, please!”

Winky nodded before disappearing with a pop.

Dan and Emma ran back into the house, Emma picked up the communication mirror and practically shouted “Sirius Black!” It seemed to take an age before Sirius appeared in the mirror.

“Hi Emma, what's up?”

“It's Hermione Sirius, Winky said she was hurt, we sent her to help her but don't know what's going on, please help,” she practically pleaded.

“Hang on Emma, I'm on my way.” Sirius said concern on his face.

Sirius arrived moments later, transporting directly into the kitchen to see Dan and Emma pacing with worried looks on their faces. After checking that they had their bracelet and watch on Sirius transported them straight to the Headmasters office at Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore looked up in surprise, three visitors had just appeared directly in front of him and from the look on their faces there was something very wrong.

“Albus, we have a problem, Winky the Grangers house-elf warned them that Hermione was hurt, she hasn't returned yet so I brought them directly here.”

Dumbledore went over to the fireplace, throwing some floo powder in, he had a hurried conversation.

Turning around he looked at the Grangers, “I have people checking now, please have a seat, would you like tea or maybe something stronger?”

The Grangers both nodded, Dumbledore floated two glasses over towards them both with generous measures of firewhiskey. Dan gulped his down while Emma sipped at hers, in other circumstances the look on Dan's face would have been hilarious, his face became bright red before steam escaped from his ears.

The fireplace flared with green flames and Severus Snape strode in, a look of concern on his face, he quickly greeted Sirius, Dan and Emma before delivering his news.

“Hermione is in the hospital wing, your house-elf Winky found her unconscious, she suffered a fractured skull and several broken bones.”

At the look of Horror on Dan and Emma's faces he quickly continued, “she is in a stable condition, Madam Pomfrey healed her quickly, we are just waiting for her to regain consciousness, I will take you to her momentarily.” Turning towards the Headmaster, “we have another problem, Mr Potter is nowhere to be found.”

Albus hurried over to the map which showed the wards of Hogwarts, “nobody has entered or left the wards since this afternoon, I know for a fact Mr Potter was in the castle after that time. Severus, please get all the staff together and perform a thorough sweep of the castle, including all house dorms, I will set the elves to the same task, come find me in the Hospital wing when you have news, I will be there with Sirius and the Grangers.”

Snape gave a short bow before sweeping out the room. The Headmaster gestured for everyone to follow him before leading them out of his office and up to the hospital wing. As they entered Madam Pomfrey was bustling around the only occupied bed, Dan and Emma rushed over, one on either side.

“How is she?” Emma asked while grasping Hermione's hand gently, running her thumb across the back.

Madam Pomfrey gestured to the chairs beside the bed, sitting the Grangers listened while she listed the injuries that Hermione had sustained, according to her vitals she was in no danger now and should awaken shortly. Her injuries were consistent with hitting a solid object at speed.

The Headmaster was most worried, he had listened avidly while Madame Pomfrey explained Ms Granger's injuries, he was concerned how she had sustained these injuries and more so what had happened to Mr Potter. He conjured a tea seat before offering refreshments to everyone.

Emma Granger left her seat and knelt down in front of Winky, she pulled the little elf into a hug while thanking her for saving Hermione, they both had tears rolling down their faces as they broke apart. Emma returned to her seat and grabbed Dan's hand, while he sat their stoically she knew he was just as worried about Hermione as the rest.

Forty minutes later Professors Snape and McGonagall entered the hospital wing, Snape immediately made his way towards Dumbledore and Sirius while McGonagall went to talk to the Grangers.

“A full sweep of the castle revealed nothing Headmaster, I attempted to enter the room of requirement but there was no longer a door there, it must have reset when Ms Granger was removed from the room.”

“This is most dire Severus, we know Mr Potter can travel under his own accord which wouldn't trip the wards but I can't ever see him either hurting or leaving Ms Granger injured if he could do anything about it,” Professor Dumbledore stated while looking most concerned.

“I have to concur Headmaster,” Snape replied.

Sirius looked thoughtful, “I have an idea. Dobby,” he called out.

Within moments Dobby appeared but he was not like his usual happy self, he was wringing his hands and there appeared to be tear-tracks on his cheeks.

“Dobby, do you know where Harry is?” Sirius asked.

“I'm sorry Master Padfoot sir but I can't be finding Master Harry Potter, he is gone.”

“What do you mean gone Dobby?” Sirius said looking near panic.

“I can't feel him Mr Padfoot Sir, I don't know what it means,” Dobby said while slumping down onto the floor and sobbing.

The Headmaster looked even more grave, looking over at the Grangers, “our only option available to us now is to wait for Ms Granger to regain consciousness and hope she can shed some light on the situation.”

Snape nodded before leaving the hospital wing with Professor McGonagall, the Headmaster made his way over to the Grangers while Sirius attempted to console Dobby.

It took another two hours before Hermione regained consciousness, after Dan and Emma had reassured themselves that she was okay, the Headmaster moved closer to the bed.

“I'm sorry for intruding but it is essential that we find out what happened and where Mr Potter may be,” Dumbledore said.

Dan and Emma moved to the side allowing Dumbledore to sit beside Hermione.

“How are you feeling Ms Granger,” he asked kindly.

Hermione took one look at him before bursting out crying, “it was horrible Headmaster, Harry was screaming like he was being tortured then everything seemed to explode, the next thing I know is I'm waking up here. Where's Harry? What if he is hurt somewhere?” at this she began sobbing again.

The Headmaster stood up while patting Hermione on the shoulder, “Don't worry Hermione, we will find him, would you consent to giving us your memory of the incident? It could help us locate him.

Hermione nodded before the Headmaster placed his wand at her temple, he withdrew his wand pulling with it a white substance which he placed in a vial. He told the Grangers they were welcome to stay as long as they wanted and he would let them know if they had any news, himself and Sirius briefly conferred before leaving the hospital wing together, once in the hallway Sirius grabbed the Headmasters arm transferring them straight to his office.

The Headmaster retrieved his pensieve placing it on his desk, he tipped up the vial of memories from Hermione before swirling the contents with his wand, he gestured to Sirius and they both entered the memories, several minutes later they returned both locking shocked and worried.

“What the hell was that Albus? Hermione was lucky she wasn't killed and Harry ..” at this he trailed off falling into a chair in despair.

The Headmaster sank into his own chair, in all his experience he had never seen anything like it before, it almost looked like Harry had exploded, but that couldn't be, it just wasn't possible.

* * *

In the old Riddle Manor the rat Wormtail scuttled around trying to keep himself out of the notice of his master, ever since yesterday when his master had performed a power enhancing ritual he seemed to be surrounded with an air of malevolence even more pronounced than usual, not to mention that damn snake that crept up on him all the time, damn thing gave him the creeps.

“Wormtail, attend me,” his masters sibilant voice rang out.

Gulping Wormtail made himself into the main room that Voldemort occupied, he prostrated himself, keeping his head bowed until his master started speaking.

“You have done well Wormtail, even if you sought me out mainly for your own protection, however credit where credit is due. I am strong enough now where I do not need you attending me constantly, the ritual I performed yesterday will sustain this body until such time as I regain a full one. The reason I am telling you this Wormtail is I have a task that I wish you to perform.”

“Anything master,” Wormtail said.

“I want you to travel to Hogwarts and make sure things are as should be, I was expecting Crouch to check in, maybe he has just been unable to get away from under Dumbledore's nose but I need to be assured that my plans are on track, go now.”

“Yes master,” Wormtail said while bowing and hurriedly leaving the room. While he had no desire to go anywhere near Hogwarts, after all Sirius Black was still out there somewhere to not do what his master commanded was a certain death wish.

Wormtail apparated to Hogsmeade before transforming to his animagus form and then making his way up to the castle.

* * *

“I don't give a damn, I want my Godson found dammit,” Sirius thumped his hand on the conference table located in the Headmasters office.

It had been eight days since Harry Potter had disappeared, despite numerous searches of the castle and grounds there had been no sign of him.

“What do you suggest we do mutt, I can't think of anything else, we've put feelers out everywhere and nobody has seen anything,” Moody stated.

“Like Alastor says Sirius, I have had all aurors and hit-wizards on the lookout for any sign of him, I don't know what else we can do.”

Hermione Granger sat at the table but she seemed like a shadow of her former self, her hair hung lank while dark circles framed her eyes, her skin was almost grey in appearance. She had been released from the hospital wing several days ago, her parents had wanted her to return home to recuperate but she had refused to leave the castle, saying she wanted to be here when Harry returned. Nobody wanted to tell her that as each day passed the chance of Harry returning became ever more slim.

Professor Snape stood up before heading to a cabinet, he returned before placing a glass of firewhiskey in front of Sirius who grunted his thanks before swallowing the drink. He placed the glass back on the table before tiredly rubbing his eyes.

“Does anybody have any ideas at all,” he asked almost in desperation.

They talked for another hour rehashing ideas back and forth to no avail, nobody came up with any new ideas as to how to locate Harry Potter.

Sirius Black left to go to the Grangers, knocking on the door, Dan ushered him in before leading him to the kitchen, the Grangers knew from his demeanour that there had been no good news.

They were seriously considering pulling Hermione from the school, they knew she was hopeful of Harry returning soon but they would rather she waited at home where they could look after her. After talking to Sirius, Emma had sent Winky to Hogwarts asking for Hermione to be returned home to aid in her recovery. Within an hour there was a knock on the door, opening it Dan found the Headmaster standing there along with Hermione, she stood there slightly swaying, in fact if not for the Professor holding onto her arm Dan suspected she would have fell. Dan ushered the Headmaster into the kitchen while Dan took Hermione in his arms, it seemed to be the trigger which set her off, her sobs pulled at Dan's heart and he felt so helpless. Emma made her way to him, taken Hermione from him she led her up the stairs to her room.

Emma helped Hermione into some bedclothes before helping her into bed, she called for Winky asking her to bring up some hot chocolate.

Down in the kitchen Sirius and Dumbledore where filling Dan in on their efforts to find Harry.

* * *

Harry Potter wasn't aware of the desperate people who were looking for him, in fact he wasn't aware of most things, he floated in a void, vaguely aware of existing while strange images and thoughts surrounded him, for an untold amount of time nothing changed until there came a time when he felt a pull, he willed himself to move in the direction of the pull, even though he didn't have a body he sensed that he was moving in the right direction, for how long he floated he didn't know, it could have been hours or it could have been years, there was no way to gauge the passage of time, maybe it was a trick of the imagination but he thought it appeared to be getting lighter as he moved onwards. He felt a sense of desperation and despair envelop him which seemed to urge him on faster and faster, the light in the distance grew brighter and brighter, Harry pushed on as fast as he was able, the faster he went the more his memories returned before with a gasp he remembered  _Hermione!!_

* * *

In the Ministry of Magic the department which monitored magical disturbances in the United Kingdom was staffed by a low-level ministry worker who was sitting reading The Daily Prophet. All of a sudden the monitoring board lit up like a Christmas tree before one after another all the monitoring crystals blew out in a shower of glass narrowly missing the worker who dived onto the floor, he slowly peeked his head up and looked over the desk, the whole monitoring system was destroyed, standing up he rapidly approached the fireplace, throwing in a handful of powder he called out the code for assistance, within moments two Aurors stepped from the fireplace wands out looking at the destruction around them.

Auror Shacklebolt approached the worker, “what happened here?”

As Shacklebolt questioned the ministry worker trainee Auror Tonks cast some detection spells on the destroyed crystals, she couldn't understand how this could happen, there must have been some major malfunction for them all to explode like that, each crystal was tied to monitoring stones in different areas of the UK, for them all to explode didn't make sense.

* * *

In Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore looked up in worry, he shuddered at the aftermath of a massive release of magical energy which swept through the castle, all his monitory instruments suddenly went haywire, spinning wildly before smoking and sputtering to a stop. Rushing up Albus checked the ward monitoring map, in shock he realised the wards had gone, that was impossible, even himself and Voldemort combined would take an hour to take down wards of the strength that protected Hogwarts. Rushing over to the floo he threw in a handful of powder before rallying all the staff. It was a long night for the staff raising temporary wards to keep the students safe until they could be repaired.

* * *

In West Sussex whole areas of the town was in darkness, a massive electrical surge had disrupted power in the area, alarms were blaring from all directions, in one particular home in Crawley, Hermione Granger sat up in bed in alarm, the very air crackled with magic making the hairs on her arms stand up, as she watched a bright light appeared in front of her before coalescing into the shape of a human as the light faded there in front of her stood Harry before he collapsed tonelessly to the floor.

Hermione jumped out of bed rushing over to him, kneeling down she shook his shoulders while calling out his name, Dan and Emma opened her door, hearing her call of Harry. Emma called for Winky telling her to go and get Sirius. Within moments she had returned with a confused looking Sirius Black, he fell to his knees beside Hermione, looking desperately at his godson, pulling out his wand he cast diagnostic spell after diagnostic spell, each making less sense than the one before.

“We need to get Pomfrey here, I don't know what is wrong with him.” Sirius said looking around wildly.

“Let's get him on the bed,” Dan said

Sirius waved him wand causing Harry to float over onto Hermiones bed, Hermione had never left hold of his hand and clung onto him desperately as if making sure he never left her again.

Emma sent Winky on to Hogwarts to tell the Headmaster what had happened and to ask for Madam Pomfrey. Emma sank down onto the floor, there was a flicker and the lights came back on. Dan left to go and get some drinks for everyone, he suggested tea but everyone wanted something stronger.

Before long Winky returned with Professors Dumbledore and Snape plus Madam Pomfrey in tow, she placed down her bag before pulling her wand and casting several detection spells, no matter which spell she cast she couldn't get a sensible reading, she looked at the Headmaster, he came over to her.

“What is your diagnosis Poppy?”

“Please cast a privacy spell,” she asked.

Dumbledore did so with a swish of his wand.

“I don't know Headmaster, every diagnostic spell I have tried fails, if it wasn't for the fact I can see his chest rising and falling I would pronounce him dead.”

“What do you mean Poppy?”

“Albus he has no vitals, I can't get a reading on heart rate, brain function, anything, it's like he is already gone, I don't know how I can help him.”

Albus thought for several minutes before beckoning for Professor Snape to join them, he repeated what Madam Pomfrey and he had discussed. Professor Snape performed his own diagnostics and was just as perplexed with the results.

Albus had Madam Pomfrey take an oath before sending her back to Hogwarts, they didn't need word of Mr Potter being incapacitated to leak out.

“What do you think this means Headmaster, I've never heard of anyone being so unresponsive to these spells.”

“I don't know what to think Severus, I'm af--” he started to say before Harry abruptly sat up looking around wildly before seeing Hermione, he pulled her into a hug, the girl in question was clinging to him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Everyone stared at Harry in concern, his eyes seemed to glow with an inner light but there was something else off with them, they seemed ageless, as if they had seen millennia come and go, it was frankly quite disturbing, slowly the glow faded and they just appeared normal again although the rooms occupants couldn't quite suppress a shudder as the very air seemed to tingle with magic.

Harry looked around the room as if seeing everyone there for the first time before his eyes lit on Sirius, “hi Sirius,” he slowly spoke.

Sirius slowly approached the bed before falling to his knees, looking his godson in the eyes, “Harry where have you been, we've been so worried about you, we were doubting you were ever going to return, well everyone apart from Hermione.”

At this Harry looked fondly at the girl who had her head still buried in his shoulder before a look of sorrow passed over his features which he tried to hide but everyone had seen.

Sirius looked at his godson curiously, waiting for an answer, not liking the look which had graced his features momentarily.

“I can't really say Sirius, not that I don't want to but I don't really know where I was. I know what happened but I don't really want to discuss it tonight, we need to get everyone together tomorrow, things have changed, that's all I can say for now.”

“Okay pup we can do that,” Sirius said with a slight smile.

“Hello Professors,” Harry said.

Professor Snape nodded while Professor Dumbledore smiled at Harry, “it is good to see you again Harry.”

Harry's smile faltered for a bit before he nodded back.

“Dan, Emma do you have a moment please?” Harry called to Hermione's parents who were hovering near the entrance to her bedroom.

They moved closer before Emma answered, “Of course Harry, any-time.”

Harry's smile brightened while his eyes watered as he smiled back at them.

“I'd like your permission to take Hermione away with me for tonight?” He asked.

Dan looked at him curiously, “but Harry, you've just got back, you are very welcome to stay for the night, damn I never thought I'd be asking a boyfriend of Hermiones to stay in her room,” he chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Harry game him a genuine smile, “I can't explain why, only that it is important and has to be tonight, I promise you Hermione will come to no harm, nor will we behave in anyway untoward.”

Hermione was looking at Harry curiously now, wondering what was so important.

Dan looked at Emma, they almost seemed to be having a silent conversation, before Emma turned towards Harry, “okay Harry, I believe we know you well enough to trust you with our daughter, please take care of her, the last week has been very hard on her.”

Harry smiled, “thank you Emma, Dan. We will return tomorrow at ten, Headmaster please arrange a meeting for noon.”

With that Harry and Hermione faded out of existence leaving behind a group of confused and concerned adults.

* * *

On a grassy hill overlooking the valley in which Hogwarts sat, two teenagers faded into view, strangely even though it should have been night there was bright sunshine and a warm breeze blowing, Harry gently pulled Hermione into his arms before placing a kiss on top of her head.

“I knew you would come back Harry, I knew you wouldn't leave me,” Hermione said while looking into Harry's sparkling green eyes.

For a moment Hermione imagined she saw a look of sadness in those eyes before it passed.

Harry released her before gentling holding her hand, he led her further across the grass until they were looking down upon Hogwarts, it's many windows sparkling in the sunshine while birds lazily drifted on the air currents among the many spires and towers.

Harry went to sit, a chair materialising beneath him, he pulled Hermione onto his lap before sighing contentedly.

“I've missed you Hermione, even if I didn't realise it at the time, it was remembering you what brought me back.”

Hermione looked at Harry curiously, gathering her thought, “where were you exactly Harry?”

“I was beyond the veil Hermione, the other side, dead, whatever you want to call it.”

Hermione paled at his answer, “but why Harry, what happened and how did you come back?”

Harry sat silently for a moment before beginning, “our future selves made a mistake Hermione, the powers of Death were never meant to be wielded by the living, when my future self joined the Hallows in the future, he should of died before returning as the aspect of death, no longer part of the mortal realm but a guardian between this world and the next.”

Hermione looked thoughtful, taking in what Harry had said, “so what does this mean and what has this got do do with what happened in the room of requirement.”

“There is no easy way of saying this Hermione, I'm dead, tomorrow will be my last day on this plane of existence before I have to return.”

Hermione looked at Harry with growing horror, “no Harry, that can't be, I can't loose you again, I WON'T,” she screamed while beating her fists against Harry's chest before the tears came, heart wrenching sobs containing such pain and despair that Harry wondered if he had made a mistake bringing her here but he knew she needed to be told the truth, he didn't want her hanging onto the notion that he would return, or it was all a big mistake, there could be no happy every after for them.

It seemed to take forever before Hermione's sobs died down, he ran his hand up and down her back trying to offer some comfort, a small voice spoke, “there must be a way Harry, you can't just give up.”

“I'm sorry Hermione but the powers which were sent back have been slowly infusing themselves into my core, they reached breaking point that day in the room of requirement, maybe if we knew before then we could of found some way of reversing the process, it is too late now Hermione, I only came back mainly to see you, I'll deal with Voldemort tomorrow and take him to the other-side then my time on this plane will be done.”

Hermione started sobbing again, her face displayed abject misery, with a thought Harry sent _sleep_ at her and she fell silent in his arms, fat tears rolled down his face as he looked at the girl he loved more than anything, if there was any-way he could spare her this he would but only time could heal her wounds.

The next morning Harry appeared in the Grangers kitchen holding Hermione in his arms, Dan looked concerned before Harry said, “she's just sleeping,” before moving into the living room and placing her on the couch.

Moving back into the living-room he looked sadly at Dan and Emma, “I'm really sorry for the pain I have caused,” he began before Emma rushed him and gathered him in her arms, slowly they drew apart after several moments.

“You have nothing to apologise for Harry.”

Harry swallowed before continuing, “I'm sorry Emma, Dan but this is goodbye.”

“What do you mean Harry?” Dan exclaimed looking concerned.

He then proceeded to tell them of the mistakes which had been made and how it meant he had to leave.

“... she'll wake up after I've gone, please look after her for me and tell her I'm sorry,” Harry said in a soft voice before fading from the Grangers kitchen.

Dan took Emma in his arms, her quiet sobs the only sounds to be heard.

* * *

Even though the Headmasters office was nearly full, the whole room was practically quiet only soft murmurings breaking the silence.

As the clock tower nearby started to chime midday, Harry Potter faded into view, he smiled at those gathered there before taking a seat at the table. Taken that as their cue, everyone else present sought out a seat.

Albus Dumbledore felt everyone of his hundred and fifteen years and then some, the boy who he had come to care about greatly had told him and the others gathered there that he had died and there was nothing anybody could do about it. In the end Sirius had to be stunned he was so distraught, even Professor Snape was close to tears, the boy who had given him his life back wasn't even allowed to live a full life, where was the justice in that. He informed them that he would return in an hour before fading away again.

Sirius had been revived and was slowly making a dent in the Headmasters stock of alcohol, he looked worse than when he first escaped from Azkaban, Tonks looked at him in worry, this would destroy him, where before he had hope, he now had despair. Professor Moody sat quietly conversing with Amelia Bones, his electric blue eye whizzing from person to person.

Suddenly Harry reappeared, he had a whimpering man in his left hand and in his right something which surely shouldn’t exist. Sirius Black looked up, instantly seeing the man who was responsible for destroying his life and in his mind setting all these events in motion, he lunged from his seat, intent on strangling the life out of the traitorous rat before he slumped over in a heap, Dumbledore moved Sirius to the couch in front of the window before conjuring a seat and securing Wormtail to it. Harry lowered his hand, moving to the table he placed the abomination on top, it had scaly red skin with snake like features. It glared malevolently at those gathered there, Tonks, Bones, Snape and Moody had their wands trained on it, even though it appeared to be in a body-bind and silenced.

“Say hello to Voldemort everyone,” Harry murmured before lazily sitting in a nearby chair.

“This thing is the great Dark Lord,” Moody sneered in a way the previous Snape would have been proud of.

“Does anyone have any last words before I remove his stain from existence?” Harry asked while looking around at those gathered.

Receiving shakes of their heads in response, Harry stood up, approaching the thing that was Voldemort, for the first time the creature appeared fearful. Harry held out his hand, the creature started screaming as smoke lazily drifted up from it's body, with a whoosh, flames enveloped Voldemort, a rift appeared in the air of the darkest black, with an obscene sucking sound his body seemed to be syphoned into the void until non remained, specks of ash drifted down to the table, the only sign of what had just happened.

“It's done,” Harry said with finality, “there is no returning for him. Now it's time for me to go.”

He stepped to the side and his body seemed to split into two, the doppelgänger dropped to the floor, lifeless while Harry looked on emotionless, “you'll need a body to show people that I am gone.” As he spoke, his body started to glow until those gathered had to shield their eyes and then he was gone, a lifeless copy the only evidence he had been there at all.

In Crawley Hermione suddenly awoke, screaming in despair.


	17. a posse ad esse

Emma Granger sat at her kitchen table, a cup of coffee cradled in her hands, taking a sip she placed the cup down on the table before standing up. Opening the fridge she pulled out a carton of juice, pulling a glass out of the cupboard she made her way upstairs to Hermione’s room, pausing at the doorway she gazed at her daughter. Ever since that fateful day nearly two weeks ago now, Hermione had practically lived in her room, sighing Emma moved and sat on the edge of her daughter's bed, she placed the juice and glass on her bedside cabinet. Hermione didn't even appear to notice she was there. Emma took hold of her daughter's hand, Hermione slowly looked at her mum, her eyes were lifeless while her skin was pale, Emma pulled her into a hug, running her hand up and down her back trying to comfort her daughter.

“Oh Hermione sweetheart, I wish I could make this better for you,“ Emma said while tears formed in her eyes.

Hermione didn't respond, in fact apart from a few mumbled answers in response to direct questions Hermione hadn’t spoken at all, only during the night could her voice be heard calling out for Harry, it was heartbreaking to listen to.

Emma released Hermione who went back to staring at nothing, sadly she left the room before going back to the kitchen. She sat down and picked up her coffee, it had gone cold during her time upstairs. Moving to the sink she poured the coffee out, the cup slipped from her fingers, bouncing once before shattering into pieces, it was the straw that broke the camel's back, Emma sank to the floor, racked with sobs, as well as loosing Harry she was loosing her daughter, they had seen Sirius once since Harry had gone, he was a shadow of his former self, Remus was trying his best but Sirius had lost the will to go on, even the news that he would eventually receive a trial with the capture of Pettigrew couldn't bring him round, he drank until he passed out, when he woke up he drank again.

Professor McGonagall had visited from Hogwarts, she brought some work for Hermione hoping it would bring her around, three days later the books and homework sat in the same place untouched.

Emma wiped her eyes before pulling herself to her feet, she reached under the kitchen sink and pulled out a dustpan and brush, she began cleaning up the cup she had broken, placing the pieces in the bin she heard the front door open, glancing at the clock she realised with a start that two hours had past since she had been upstairs to visit Hermione.

Dan walked into the kitchen, took one look at his wife and took her into his arms, she sobbed quietly on his shoulder. Harry's death had effected Dan as well, he had grown fond of the lad and had even resigned himself to the fact that Harry had captured his little girls heart, Emma looked at him like the son they never had but what they were feeling paled in comparison to what Hermione was going through.

If things continued like they were, Dan feared for the mental well-being of his family, grief could be devastating if not handled properly. He directed Emma to a seat before calling for Winky. The little elf had been a godsend these last couple of weeks, while Emma had took some time off from work and looked after Hermione during the day, Winky took care of her during the night making sure someone was always there for her.

“Could you make us some coffee please Winky, then go and get some rest. We’ll order some takeaway tonight. “

“Yes Master Dan Sir, “ she answered.

“Just Dan please Winky, you're part of the family now after all, “ he said with a kind smile.

“Okay Mr Dan Sir, “ the elf said while levitating cups of coffee to the table.

Well it's a start Dan thought with a faint smile.

* * *

The students of Hogwarts still couldn't believe that Harry Potter was gone but the Headmaster himself had stood at the podium and told them of Harry's death by some disease, the funeral was a week ago, he was laid to rest at Godrics Hollow beside his parents, it seemed like most of wizarding Britain had attended his funeral. Those most affected were the Gryffindors, without Harry and Hermione the house seemed to have a whole in it, the Weasleys and Neville Longbottom felt it the most, classes were actually a relief from the despair they felt after Harry's death.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore paced around his office, he seemed to have aged until he looked every year of his hundred and fifteen years, stopping by the window he looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts his beloved school, for the first time since becoming a professor here he felt maybe it was time he moved on. The death of Harry Potter had hit him hard, for all his talk of the next great adventure that was all well and good if you had a full life beforehand, there seemed to be a cloud of despair hanging around the school, even Slytherin house seemed to be affected.

Sighing he sat behind his desk, mounds of parchment demanded his attention but he just couldn't seem to summon up the effort to deal with them, Fawkes sat on his perch crooning softly trying to bring some comfort to his companion. A tear fell from the Headmaster's eye getting lost in his beard.

* * *

It was the start of the new term, Albus Dumbledore approached the podium, the hall quietened down waiting for him to speak.

“Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, it is with sadness that I must inform you that effective immediately I am stepping down as Headmaster of Hogwarts.”

The whole hall broke out in whispers and murmurs at this announcement.

“Taking my place will be Professor McGonagall who has the full support of the board of governors. Taking her place as deputy will be Professor Snape.”

There was widespread applause, Professor McGonagall was well liked and Professor Snape had changed into a respected Professor.

“Thank you, thank you. Now I bid you all good night and good luck with your future endeavours.” Dumbledore said before retaking his seat at the staff table.

Professor McGonagall took his place, “If I can just have a moment of your time before you head to your common rooms. There will be no changes at this present time to the curriculum, I will continue to teach Transfiguration until another Professor can be found, Professor Snape will continue to teach Potions. Now can we have a round of applause for Headmaster Dumbledore.”

The whole hall rose to their feet clapping wildly.

* * *

“Are you sure about this Albus, there is still time to change your mind,” Minerva McGonagall asked.

“My dear Minerva, I'm afraid I'm made up my mind,” Please sit.

Albus poured her a cup of tea before tiredly rubbing his eyes. Looking at one of his dearest friends he began talking.

“Since our loss of Harry Potter I have felt every day of my age. I don't think I have much time left Minerva.”

“What do you mean Albus?”

“I mean I am dying Minerva,” at her look of alarm he held up his hands, “I don't mean any-time soon, it could be a week or it could be a year, I just feel inside that my time is drawing near. I want to use the time I have left to put my affairs in order and maybe catch up on all the reading I never seemed to have time for.”

Minerva nodded sadly, It was a well known fact that witches and wizards could feel when their time on this plane of existence was drawing to a close, magic had a pulse and as time went on the pulse seemed to lessen until it just stopped. After that it was usually a matter of weeks before the witch or wizard passed away.

“I hope you enjoy your time as Headmistress as much as I have enjoyed my time as Headmaster, although the amount of paperwork does detract from the enjoyment,” his eyes briefly twinkled at Minerva as he said this.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat by the fireplace in Gryffindor tower, a book forgotten in her lap. She had agreed to come back to school mainly to please her parents not waiting to see those places where she had spent time with her Harry. Tears ran down her cheeks at the thought of Harry, she couldn't help it.

Ginny Weasley saw Hermione begin crying and rushed over to her friend.

“Oh Hermione, I miss him too, it's not fair he is gone.”

Hermione turned her head to look at Ginny, “no Ginny it's not fair, even more than you know.”

Ginny looked curiously but Hermione said no more. She spent the rest of the evening sitting by Hermione just in case she needed her. As the evening grew late Hermione thanked her for her company before making her way upstairs to the dorms.

Ginny vowed that she would make every effort to see that Hermione was okay this year and she would get her prat of a brother to keep an eye on her during classes.

Within a couple of weeks Hermione Granger appeared more normal to those who didn't know her well at least. She went to classes but where before she would be the first to raise her hand she never answered questions now unless she was called upon. As soon as classes where finished she headed to the library. She would grab a hurried meal before returning to the library, only returning to the common room shortly before curfew. She interacted with people if they spoke first but rarely sought conversation.

The end of February was fast approaching and with it the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Hermione attended the task only because she was required, she would much rather have been in the library. Cedric finished first with 85 points meaning he was in the lead in the tournament.

The weeks flew past before in June the whole school gathered for the final task of the Tournament, it was close run but in the end Fleur Delacour took first place, followed by Cedric then Victor Krum.

Early July saw the students leaving Hogwarts to head home for the summer. Gathered in one compartment were Ron and Ginny, Neville, Luna and Hermione, the latter curled up in the corner near the window with a book propped in her lap.

Ron looked at Ginny before nodding his head towards Hermione.

“I can see you Ronald. Thank you for your concern but I am fine, really.” Hermione said without looking up from her book.

Ron's face fell, he had tried his best to be a friend to Hermione, knowing it would be what Harry wanted, thoughts of his lost friend made him frown once again. It was getting easier but the loss still crept up on him sometimes and made him despair.

Luna Lovegood was behaving strangely, well more strangely than her normal behaviour. She had a copy of the Quibbler in her lap, she was conversing softly with Neville Longbottom but her eyes had never left Hermione Granger since they had entered the carriage.

Standing up Luna made a decision, “Hermione may I speak to you in private please?”

Hermione looked up in surprise, “Oh, okay then Luna, come on then.”

They left the carriage together before making their way to the end of the train, finding a secluded spot, Hermione turned to Luna with a curious expression on her face.

“What can I help you with Luna?”

Luna had an intent look on her face, very different from her usual dreamy expression.

“Things aren't right Hermione.”

Hermione snorted, “yes, tell me something I don't know. I've lost my best friend and everyone just expects me to go on, it's not fair.”

Tears started rolling down her cheeks, Hermione angrily swiped at her eyes.

“There is always hope Hermione,” she hesitated, “I've seen Harry in my dreams, I think he wants me to tell you something.”

“Oh Luna, I know you miss him too but Harry is gone, he died.”

“I know he died Hermione but you should know more than most that death doesn't mean the end.”

Hermione looked at Luna intently, “what do you mean Luna?”

“Harry changed during the first year I was here, he was still nice to me but he scared me as well.”

“What do you mean Luna?”

“He was dead but alive at the same time.”

Hermione gasped before pulling out her wand, Luna looked worried for a moment before Hermione started casting privacy spells.

“Luna, this is important how do you know that?”

“My family has always had seers but I think when my mother died and I was caught in the explosion it changed me. I see things Hermione, people laugh at me and just think I am making things up but I see things which sometimes are nice but a lot of the time are scary, like Harry was.”

“Okay say I believe you Luna, what was the message that Harry wanted me to know.”

“It was remember the future, nothing is written in stone,” Luna said with conviction, “do you know what it means?”

“I'm not sure Luna, I'll have to think about it. Please don't tell anybody else.”

Luna nodded in agreement before they made their way back to their carriage.

The rest of their group looked curiously at them when they came back but kept their thoughts to themselves.

 _What does it mean_ Hermione thought to herself, trying to remember everything Harry had shown her from the future but nothing jumped out which could be helpful. Sighing she returned to staring at her book although her mind was elsewhere.

* * *

 

The Grangers stood on the muggle side of Kings Cross eagerly awaiting the arrival of their daughter.

“There she is,” pointed Emma as Hermione came through the barrier separating the magical world.

Dan and Emma made their way over to their daughter, Emma then Dan pulling her into a hug, she looked better than earlier on in the year, colour had returned to her skin although her eyes still appeared devoid of emotion.

“Hi Mum, hi Dad,” Hermione said.

“Would you look to go out for something to eat while we are in London sweetheart?” Emma asked.

“No thanks, I'd rather just go home if you don't mind.”

“Okay then.”

Dan pulled Hermione's trunk while Emma wrapped her hand around Hermione's shoulder guiding her to the car-park.

Once they were in the car Hermione spoke up, “don't start the car yet dad.”

Dan looked curious but twisted in his seat to look at his daughter, “what's up Hermione.”

“I just know a faster way to get home,” Hermione said while placing her hand on the back of Dan's seat, the air seemed to shimmer as if with heat before Dan blinked, they were still in the car, although the car was no longer parked in London, they were on their own drive in Crawley.

“How did you do that sweetheart,” Emma asked, “and won't you get in trouble for doing magic outside school?”

“It's just the way Harry taught me and Sirius to transport ourselves, I just never had enough power before to move something as big as a car, also I won't get in trouble, they can only trace wand magic.”

In fact Hermione wasn't aware but they couldn't trace anything, the sensor array was still being repaired after it was destroyed when Harry returned from the other side. The crystals that were used were quite unique and took time to grow to a sufficient size.

The Grangers entered the house, Hermione excused herself and left to go upstairs, with a casual wave of her hand her trunk floated upstairs after her.

Dan raised his eyebrow at Emma before they entered the kitchen together.

“Didn't Sirius say that wandless magic was really difficult and only the most powerful witches or wizards could do basic magic with it?”

“He did Dan, I think apart from Harry who was in another class of his own only Professor Dumbledore had sufficient power.”

“What do you think it means?” Dan asked.

“I don't know if it means anything Dan, remember Harry saying that he had boosted Hermione's power? Maybe this is her coming into her adult powers? I would say we ask Sirius but from what Remus was saying he hasn't left the house in weeks and is rarely sober.” Emma said while sitting down looking worried.

“What about Remus then? He was a Professor and he seems quite knowledgeable?”

“I'll try to get him on the mirror later,” Emma sighed, “she's still mourning Dan, while she looks better than she did her eyes betrayed the truth.”

“I don't know what we can do Emma, apart from be here for her.”

Hermione spent most of that summer in her bedroom, her desk was littered with scraps of parchment and books. On one wall a pin-board had complex diagrams and equations pinned to it.

Dan and Emma had invited Remus Lupin over, he was at a loss to explain Hermione's apparent power apart from agreeing that it must be the result of the power boost that Harry gave her. While Hermione was taking a bath Emma took Remus up to Hermione's bedroom to show him her pin-board, after looking at it for several minutes they returned to the kitchen.

“So what do you think Remus?”

“Honestly Emma, I have no idea. I'm quite advanced in runes and arithmancy but that is way above what I can understand, I've never seen them used in that manor before and I don't even know what language half of it is wrote in.”

Emma's shoulders sagged, “she seems so driven, when I ask her what she is doing she just says researching and refuses to explain further.”

“I'm sorry I couldn't be of any further help Emma.”

“No worries Remus, thank you for coming. Now how is Sirius doing?”

* * *

Summer 1998

“ … and to those leaving the school for the final time I wish you success with your future endeavours.” Professor McGonagall finished to cheers from the great hall.

Students excitedly talked to each other while bidding farewell to friends and classmates. The exception was Hermione Granger who was the exception, she sat quietly at the Gryffindor table. Minerva McGonagall made her way over to Hermione before sitting down on the bench beside her.

“How are you doing Ms Granger? Hermione?”

“Oh I'm fine Professor, just thinking back to my time here.”

“Yes well, have you decided on what you wish to do now?”

“Yes Headmistress.”

“Call me Minerva Hermione, after all, you are an adult now and no longer a pupil.”

Hermione gave one of her rare genuine smiles to her favourite Professor, “thank you, Minerva. That will take some getting used to,” she smiled, “to answer your question, I'm planning to return to the muggle world to continue my education.”

“Really? I thought surely the Ministry would of snapped up a witch of your talents,” Minerva said.

“They did offer but I'm not sure I want to remain in the magical world, too many bad memories,” Hermione's face fell as she remembered why she wished to leave.

The Headmistress nodded, “it will be a big loss to the magical world if you do not return Hermione, I hope to see you again someday.”

“Thank you Minerva, you too.”

The Headmistress stood up and returned to the staff table, taking her seat she turned to Severus Snape, her trusted advisor and Deputy Head, “she's still adamant about leaving the magical world Severus, I'm afraid we lost her when we lost Mr Potter, I believe them two together could of changed our world for the better.”

Snape in a rare display of emotion sighed deeply, “Harry Potter was one of those unique people who could inspire people to be better, our world is indeed worse of for his loss, I just wish …” he reached out and grabbed his goblet, taking a drink to relieve his suddenly parched throat, “... I owe him so much Minerva, if not for him I dread to think where I would be now, either dead, in Azkaban or grovelling at the robes of a monster.”

Minerva placed her hand on top of his, “We all owe him a debt Severus, even if most aren't aware of it.”

Albus and Severus had told Minerva the truth of Mr Potter once she had become Headmistress knowing that Hermione Granger would needed to be watched carefully in case her despair became to much for her to handle and she did something unwise.

* * *

August 2005

There was a knock on the back door, Emma Granger hurried up to answer it, “come in Remus, have a seat, is there any news?”

Remus nodded, “I'm sorry Emma, it was a dead end, whether Hermione had been there I can't be certain, the witness certainly gave a good description which matched her perfectly.”

Emma Grangers shoulders sank in defeat, “It had been seven long years since Hermione disappeared, she had left Hogwarts and boarded the train but had never arrived on the other end. While standing on the platform at Kings Cross a white snowy owl had swooped down and dropped a letter beside Emma before flying off much to the surprise of the muggles who were awaiting trains, picking the letter up they had hurried out of sight of the strange stares they were receiving, opening it up the letter simply contained **I'm Sorry, Love Hermione**.

Since that day apart from rare sittings they had never heard from Hermione again, they had people looking but it seemed like an impossible task, because of the method of travel that Hermione used she could go anywhere without detection, the only two people who knew the method she used had died. Sirius Black never recovered from the death of his godson, he took his own life the same summer that Hermione disappeared. Remus Lupin the last of the Marauders sank into despair until his friend Emma Granger begged for his help to find her daughter. Albus Dumbledore passed away peacefully in the hospital wing at Hogwarts having returned to the castle six years after he stepped down as Headmaster, his failing health meaning he was no longer able to care for himself.

The wizarding world never learnt from their past mistakes, pureblood bigotry still ran rife, whispers of a new dark lord rising were heard, Amelia Bones tried her best as the Minister for Magic but there were too many in the Wizengamot who favoured the old ways and pureblood supremacy.

* * *

January 2017

It was a bleak wintry day in Godrics Hollow, a hooded figure slowly made their way to the graveyard, making their way through the various graves they came to a halt in front of a large white marble headstone, with a wave of their hand the snow melted away and a large wreath appeared resting against the stone, the figure stood there silently for several moments before a whisper could be heard, “not long now,” before the figure disappeared leaving behind only whirling snow.

A snowy white owl blinked sleepily before with a loud bark it launched itself into the sky, swiftly disappearing into the snowy sky.

* * *

Emma Granger slowly made her way downstairs, she couldn't get used to sleeping alone, she had lost Dan to cancer the previous year, he didn't seem to have the will to fight it and had rapidly faded away, moving to the fridge she gazed at the picture held there by a fridge magnet, it showed happier times, herself, Dan, Hermione, Sirius and Harry, happily smiling at the camera, she remembered when it was taken during that first brilliant summer in France, sighing she pulled a glass from the drainer before pouring herself a generous measure of brandy, she knew she was drinking too much but didn't really care.

They had eventually called of the search for Hermione, she knew in her heart that she was still out there but unless Hermione decided to return they would never find her. She just couldn't understand why she stayed away.

She had lost contact with Remus Lupin and most of the magical world, Winky had to leave them, with Hermione no longer returning home the elf was wasting away with no magic to sustain her, it broke her heart as Emma had grown really fond of the little elf but to save her Emma had released her from the bond and told her to go to Remus.

For years she used to receive the occasional owl from Hermione's friends asking if their was any news, slowly but surely the letters trailed off, the last she heard the wizarding world was once more embroiled in war. Bigotry and prejudice once again raising its ugly head.

* * *

Summer Solstice, Stonehenge 2098

A hooded figure slowly made their way into the standing stones, moving to each stone they held out their hand causing a blue glow resulting in strange symbols flaring to life.

Moving to the centre the figure sat down in front of a cauldron which had a steady blue flame heating the contents, the liquid shimmered as steam spiralled off it steadily.

The figure slowly lowered their hood, revealing a face not seen for a hundred years, Hermione Granger the brightest witch of her age had seemed to hardly age, in fact if asked people would say she looked early twenties rather than the nearly one hundred and nineteen years she was. Her eyes though held a timeless quality and seemed to pulse with an inner light, she lifted up a book opened already, the language written had existed nearly two thousand years ago before being lost to the annals of time. It had taken a hundred long hard years but eventually Hermione Granger felt she was ready, from that time long ago when Luna Lovegood had given her that cryptic message a single thought had reverberated through her mind _I can change everything_. Drawing on the memories that Harry had shown her give her a the starting point, she attended school going through the motions but her concentration was fully on saving Harry, no matter how long it took she would not fail, she knew so much now, she had visited all the great magical libraries of the world, her knowledge was so beyond even the greatest magical scholars, she understood magic at it's purest form and laughed at the ignorance of witches and wizards, they were so limited, their existence so insignificant in the greater scheme of things, she alone had the power to change the whole world for the better but she didn't care, she had left her family, her friends, everyone behind, the only thing which mattered now was Harry, he had been denied the life he deserved and Hermione Granger hated injustice, so it was up to her to change things for the better.

As the first rays of dawn broke over the horizon Hermione started chanting, the air around her shimmered as if heating up, the stones which surrounded her started pulsing with an inner light.

In the Ministry of Magic alarms started blaring, aurors rushed to the atrium as the Ministry went into lock-down, a huge magical disturbance had been detected, the cause unknown.

Hermione held out a goblet, with a wave the liquid in the cauldron filled it up to the brim.

Hermione paused, with a silent prayer she took hold of the goblet, putting it to her mouth she tipped it up, swallowing the potion in rapid gulps, the empty goblet fell to the floor as she held her stomach a look of pain on her face.

The air crackled with magical energy, great bolts of electric blue struck out at the ground the stones which had stood for centuries disinterating under the intense energy they tried to contain.

A scream rent the air, Hermione Granger raised into the air her arms outstretched as she slowly rotated still screaming, her whole body was pulsing with power, powerful unimaginable light streamed from her body making the early sunlight pale in comparison, the light reached a crescendo before the very air caught fire and Stonehenge exploded in a wave of enormous magical energy.

Warning systems across the UK started detecting a massive energy release, the Ministry of Defence started scrambling response fighters and strategic bombers before the wave of energy swept over them, everything it touched disintegrated as if it never existed, within minutes it encompassed the whole of the UK before spreading outwards, within half an hour the whole world was devoid of life, everything from the smallest microbe to the largest mammals were gone.

* * *

Hogwarts, September 1992

Hermione Granger shot up in bed looking around wildly, pulling in air in great gasps she repeated one thing over and over _it worked, it worked, it worked_

  
  



	18. Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass ... it's about learning to dance in the rain!

With a whisper of displaced air Hermione Granger disappeared from her bed only to appear moments later standing in the boys dormitories, with a fond look at Harry Potter she placed her hand on his shoulder, a moment later they were both gone.

On a familiar grassy glade overlooking Hogwarts castle Hermione and Harry faded back into existence, Harry jerked awake as he landed in a seat, looking around wildly before spotting his best friend.

“Hermione what is going on, where are we?” he asked

Hermione knelt down in front of Harry taking his hands in hers, “do you trust me Harry?”

“Of course Hermione, you're my best friend.”

Smiling Hermione moved her head until she was resting on Harry's, looking intently into his eyes she concentrated. A golden glow surrounded them before Harry's eyes fluttered shut and he slumped over, Hermione moved him into a more comfortable position before sitting herself, with a wave of her hand a tea service appeared between their chairs, _now just to wait_ Hermione thought to herself as a book dropped out of the air into her hands, with a smile she poured her tea then started reading.

Harry Potter knew he was dreaming but it was unlike any dream he had ever experience, he was a bystander, watching his life, at first time moved slowly before rapidly speeding up until just when he thought he couldn't stand it any more he woke up with a start, sitting next to him was Hermione giving him an amused look.

“So you understand the problem then Harry?”

“How can you look so calm Hermione, I died or will die, what went wrong?”

“Ah, I'm afraid that was our future selves fault, they didn't understand the nature of the Hallows which resulted in you dying?”

“So can we change it?” Harry said with a hint of desperation.

“Harry sweetheart, do you think I would be sitting here smiling if you were going to die.”

“Err, yeah I never thought of that,” Harry said with a sheepish look.

“I'm confused Hermione, last thing I remember is kissing you goodnight after the ball and going to bed.”

“Hang on a moment Harry,” Hermione stood up and walked in a circle around the chairs chanting in some archaic language that Harry couldn't even identify, there was a flash and they were surrounded by a golden dome before it faded away.

Harry looked at Hermione quizzically, “what was that Mione?”

“We're in a time dilation bubble, for the next hour we can remain here and no time will have passed for anyone else, it's based on some muggle research from 2076.”

“2076 Hermione? That would mean,” he trailed off.

Hermione smiled at him, “It was the year 2098 that my future self performed that same ritual that you remember with some modifications, she was by herself so it required a sacrifice.”

“A sacrifice Hermione, there is no way any version of you would sacrifice anyone for any reason.”

Hermione took a sip of her tea, she looked at Harry with a strange expression, “Harry I don't think you realise the effect your death would have on me, I left my family, friends, everyone and spent a hundred years researching and learning to find a way I could save you,” tears were slowly dripping down her face, “I learnt later on that my dad died of cancer, he didn't even fight it, he just gave up because of me,” she started sobbing unable to carry on.

Harry hurried over and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back he kissed the top of her head, “It's okay Hermione, it hasn't happened we can change it.”

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes red from crying, “I know Harry,” she leant across and kissed him, “I would do it all again to save you, without you life wasn't worth living.”

Harry pulled her back into a hug before kissing her passionately, “I love you Hermione Granger, more than words can say.”

Hermione wiped at her eyes, “we need to remove the Hallows from you Harry, the sooner the better.”

“Okay, how do we do that?”

“You need to trust me okay Harry, just lay down.”

Harry looked nervous but did like she asked, Hermione knelt over him, “close your eyes Harry, it won't take long.”

Hermione knelt down and kissed him as Harry closed his eyes. With a twirl of her fingers an athame appeared in her left hand, joining her hands over Harry the knife sparkled while Hermione chanted, with a whispered _I'm sorry_ she plunged the knife into Harry's heart. His eyes flew open, his face flitted between shock, pain and disbelief.

“I'm sorry Harry, it's the only way, it will be over soon, I promise,” Hermione said as the tears fell once again.

Harry slowly turned his head before with a final gasp he became still, a black mist rose from his body before floating upwards and dissipating, Hermione pulled the knife from Harry's chest, with a wave of her hand his pyjama top disappeared, holding a hand over the wound she chanted briefly, the wound rapidly closed up before only smeared blood remained. Placing both hands on Harry's chest Hermione once again began chanting, sparkles of light coalesced around her before her eyes flared with power and the light sank into Harry's body. Harry gasped before sitting up panting for breath, Hermione grabbed him and kissed him while whispering sorry over and over again.

“A bit of warning next time Hermione,” Harry said with a lopsided grin.

“How can you joke at a time like this Harry,” Hermione said with exasperation although she appeared pleased that Harry was okay with her, “I'm sorry but I thought it would be easier just to do it.”

“Try and pull on the Deathly Hallows Harry,” Hermione said.

Harry concentrated before looking at Hermione, “nothing is happening.”

With a wave of her hand runes appeared floating in front of Harry, he recognised some of them but most he couldn't understand.

With a pleased smile she looked at Harry, “it's gone and the damage has been repaired, my future self was sure the athame and ritual would work but it's not like she could test it.”

Harry grinned, “so what now?”

Hermione smiled, “that's up to you Harry, we can deal with Voldemort now or wait until the end of the tournament.”

“but I don't have my powers any more Hermione, how can I defeat Voldemort?”

“Harry you are still a very powerful wizard, don't forget you have the power and skill of a seasoned warrior, the Hallows were just a bonus. Plus, you have me and I have the knowledge gained over a century of the most obscure magics ever created. So don't ever think he can't be defeated, the only reason I mentioned waiting till the end of the tournament is so we can easily catch his followers as well.”

Harry nodded before smiling at this girlfriend, “we'll wait Hermione after all it's only several months until the end, I think we should tell everyone what has changed though.”

“Okay Harry but we are going to enjoy Christmas with our family and friends first,” she smiled while pulling him into a hug, she then passionately kissed him for the remaining time until the time dilation field collapsed.

“We better return to the school Harry, it is Christmas morning after all.”

Harry nodded before silently disappearing, a moment later Hermione was gone as well, their chairs slowly faded away until nothing remained.

* * *

Harry and Hermione where snuggled up on the couch in the room of requirement, they had just returned from the Christmas Day feast in the great hall. It was strange seeing everyone still at school for Christmas but everyone wanted to stay for the ball and other entertainments. They had briefly left the school earlier in the day to see Dan, Emma, Sirius, Remus, Dobby, Kreacher and Winky, a strange family but a family nonetheless. Harry had bought Hermione a bracelet which matched her necklace and a voucher for Flourish and Blotts, when she had asked him what she could get with it and he said every book they had on their mail-order list Hermione was speechless before rushing over and hugging him before whispering in his ear how lucky he was going to get. Harry went around with a grin for the rest of the day, Hermione had bought Harry protective robes for the rest of the tournament with twin wand holsters with anti-summoning charms and various protections.

Harry had never felt so contented in his life, he had a properly family, a girlfriend who he loved more than life himself and he knew deep inside that he would triumph over Tom Riddle.

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the day eating chocolate, laughing and kissing, as far as Harry was concerned it was brilliant. Hermione had a wide smile on her face, she had so much she wanted to teach Harry, there were so many useful spells buzzing around in her head. With a grin she closed her eyes, with a thought the room changed, Hermione laughed as Harry fell on his backside in the sand, he looked around in amazement.

“I love magic,” he grinned.

Hermione waved her hand, Harry blushed, she was wearing a two piece bathing suite which didn't leave a lot to the imagination while Harry's robes had been replaced with a small pair of speedos.

Harry and Hermione slowly wandered back into the common room both with big smiles on their faces, as they entered they were greeted by their friends, Ginny give them a knowing look while Neville went slightly red. Harry called for Dobby, the eager little elf went to the kitchens for them and came back with snacks and pitchers of pumpkin juice, they spent the rest of the night with their friends laughing and joking.

The next day Harry and Hermione made their way to Professor McGonagall's office, they told her they would be leaving for home today and returning on the second of January.

* * *

Emma, Dan, Remus and Sirius were at Grimmauld Place. Remus was waiting for Tonks who was visiting her parents. They heard footsteps heading their way from the kitchen accompanied by laughter, a moment later Harry and Hermione entered the dining room with happy smiles on their faces. After everyone had greeted each other they all settled down for the meal that Dobby had prepared. Half way through they were joined by Tonks who announced herself by tripping over the trolls leg umbrella stand to the amusement of the rest.

After they all had their drinks they gathered in the sitting room.

“So who fancies some sun,” asked Sirius

There was general agreement from everyone there, while the UK was having a mild winter it was still cold, because they didn't have to take into account travel time they were having a hard time reaching an agreement of where to actually go. In the end they decided on splitting their time between Australia and the United States, they were leaving this evening for Southport on the Australian Gold Coast for some much needed sunshine before heading to New York on New Years Eve for the celebrations.

Emma, Hermione and Tonks were off doing last minute shopping while Harry had took Dan back to Crawley so he could start packing. The women appeared an hour later laden with bags much to Dan and Harry's amusement.

“Have you bought enough?” Harry said with a laugh.

The women just shrugged before making their way upstairs to begin packing.

Harry and Tonks left for Grimmauld Place, arranging to see the Grangers later that afternoon. Sirius and Remus where still sitting around in the living room.

“Have you not bothered packing?” Tonks asked.

Sirius pointed to two bags in the corner, “yeah only took 5 minutes, if I need anything else I'll just buy it while I'm there, I don't own too many muggle outfits.”

Remus just shrugged. Harry laughed before going upstairs to pack himself, Tonks left to go to her flat promising to be back by four.

It was an eager group gathered in Grimmauld Place ready to be off for their holidays, they were just waiting on Tonks.

Hermione was going to take Emma and Tonks while Harry was taking Sirius, Dan and Remus. Hermione and Harry pulled on their power, filling themselves up before phasing out and moments later appearing over ten thousand miles away on the other side of the world.

It was dark when they appeared in Australia, they walked the short distance up to the hotel before Hermione dropped the notice-me-not charms as they entered. After booking in Hermione handed out potions which would cause them to sleep and take care of the time difference. Seven hours later the group met downstairs for breakfast, it was eight in the morning and already approaching twenty degrees. After a light breakfast the group set off to explore the area.

Several days later they all had tans, enhanced with magic of course and were packing for the second part of their trip, they had decided to call back to the UK and change their summer clothing for winter as New York was experiencing quite severe snow storms.

* * *

“Are you ready Harry,” Hermione called up the stairs of Grimmauld Place. Even though she could near instantly travel to anywhere she still was anxious about turning up late. Harry thought it was quite amusing.

“Yeah I'm coming,” Harry said while thundering down the stairs, half way down he paused, turned around and ran back up.

“Harrrrryyy!” Hermione huffed.

He reappeared a minute later with a grin on his face, “sorry, forgot my bag.”

After saying goodbye to everyone, Harry and Hermione travelled to Hogsmeade deciding to have a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks before going back to school. The place was crowded, everyone wrapped up warmly against the cold even though there was a roaring fire going. They managed to find an empty table in the corner and after ordering their drinks sat chatting happily about their holidays. Hermione loved Australia and the golden beaches while Harry loved Times Square in New York.

“I suppose we better go and check in with Professor McGonagall,” Harry said with a sigh. Standing up he helped Hermione to her feet before they left the pub and slowly made their way towards the castle.

The day was grey with a light snow falling, the wind whipped around them causing the snow to whirl around in patterns. Harry pulled Hermione closer breathing in the smell of her, _strawberries_ he thought to himself with a faint smile, Hermione seemed to sense him looking and turned her head and smiled up at him before placing a soft kiss on his lips causing him to grin. Before long they had arrived at the gates of Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione seemed to flicker before walking forwards passing through the gates as if they were made of smoke. Before long they entered the castle proper and made their way towards the Professors office.

“Ah Mr Potter and Ms Granger, nice to see you back, I hope you had a pleasant holiday.”

“Yes we did, thank you Professor,” Hermione answered for the both of them.

“Very well, I will see you in transfiguration in the morning, now be off with you,” she ushered them out of her office.

“Well we could go to the common room or we could spend some time by ourselves in the room of requirement,” Harry half asked while giving Hermione a grin.

“I think the room of requirement is a great idea Harry,” Hermione said while moving into his arms and kissing him thoroughly, when Harry opened his eyes they where in a room that resembled the Grangers living room.

“You're getting really good at that Hermione,” Harry smirked.

“Well I remember how I invented it now Harry, there is something I wanted to talk to you about though,” she sat on the couch before patting the seat beside her, Harry wandered over and sat down with a curious look on his face.

Hermione swivelled around and swung her legs over Harry's lap, “I love our holidays but it's hard to get time on our own to … talk and things,” she said with a faint blush.

“Oh, what sort of … things?” Harry asked with a smirk.

“Later Harry,” Hermione smirked back, “so have you decided about the ritual then?”

“I don't know Hermione, what if it goes wrong?”

Hermione looked faintly disappointed, “do you not trust me Harry, you know I would never let anything harm you.”

“I know that Hermione it's just you know what my luck is like,” Harry said while rubbing her feet gently, Hermione stretched out her legs pressing against his groin, Harry blushed like mad causing Hermione to give him a stange look.

“What's wrong Harry?” she asked confused.

“Erm, your legs where pressing on something,” he blushed even more.

“On something?” she looked confused, “oh, oh you mean,” she blushed even more before swinging her legs around to the floor.

“Yes well, err the ritual, let's talk about the ritual,” Harry said his face still red.

* * *

Early the next morning Harry made his way down to the common room not surprised to see Hermione already there waiting.

He greeted her with a smile and a kiss before they left the common room making their way down towards the girls bathroom on the first floor.

“ _Open_ ,” Harry hissed at the sink in parseltongue causing the sinks to disappear into the floor and a dark whole appeared.

“Are you sure we can't just transport straight there Harry?” Hermione asked wrinkling her nose at the faintly nauseating smell which was emanating from the hole.

“I just don't want to risk it Hermione, not until you have a chance to check it out first, he was a very dark wizard, we don't know what protections he placed on the chamber, now stop stalling.” Harry held out his hand to Hermione who grasped it before they both floated over the hole, they both held up their free hands causing them to glow with a bright yellow light illuminating the inside of the tunnel, they slowly floated down until eventually they were standing in a tunnel strewn with the bones of small animals, holding their hands in front of them, a wall of power shot off down the tunnel causing the rocks which had fallen from the roof to move back into place and the bones to vanish. At the end of the tunnel Harry commanded the door to open again revealing the actual chamber, with a nod to Hermione they both held their hands over their heads before a pulse of power expanded outwards, everywhere it touched the grime and dirt vanished leaving behind smooth rock, the only thing which remained was the basilisk carcass.

“I still can't believe you fought that with a sword Harry,” Hermione said in wonder, holding out her hands to either side she floated off the floor before she was hovering directly over the ancient creature, directing her hands downwards, pure white light of unspeakable power caused the Basilisk to disintegrate into fine dust, it slowly blew away until nothing remained, Hermione floated back to the floor smiling at Harry, “much better,” she said.

“Quite impressive Hermione but I was going to see if I could salvage some of that basilisk,” he grinned.

“Oops, sorry Harry,” but it was stinking the place up she shrugged her shoulders, “right, let's get on with this, we only have an hour before breakfast.”

Hermione reached into her pocket before pulling out a packet of chalk, she methodically drew a pentagram on the floor before using her wand to inscribe runes at regular intervals, she used a knife to prick the end of her finger then squeezed causing a drop of blood to fall on each rune, after the last one they all lit up with an unearthly green light.

“Okay Harry, it's ready, now strip,” she said.

“Wh- what, you never mentioned stripping,” Harry said while blushing furiously.

Hermione started giggling, “sorry Harry, I couldn't resist, just lie down in the middle of the circle.

He shot her a disgruntled look but did as she asked, smirking Hermione held out her hands, a large tome, she opened it up spending a few moments finding the correct page before nodding to herself, “okay Harry I'm ready, are you?”

“Okay Hermione, power me up,” he grinned. Hermione just shook her head at him before closing her eyes and concentrating, after a few moments she opened them, her irises glowed with power before she began chanting in a voice quite unlike her normal one, her voice echoed around the chamber. After several minutes the pentagram flared with light and the runes turned a sickly red, Hermiones voice rose to a crescendo and Harry's back arched as all the light rose up before entering his body.

“Phew, that was intense,” Harry said before sitting up with a groan, “wow I feel like I've just done an hours exercise.”

“Here drink this,” Hermione said handing Harry a vial. He swallowed it down while grimacing before the steam exited his ears, “so how do you feel?”

“I don't feel any different Hermione,” he said shrugging.

“Try doing some magic,” waving her hand she conjured a duelling dummy.

“Okay,” Harry held out his hand, an intense bolt of red light shot out obliterating the dummy, “holy shit,” he gasped before looking at his hand.

“Language Harry,” Hermione giggled before grabbing him in a hug and kissing him, “I think it worked,” she smiled.

“Yeah I would say so,” Harry said with a pleased smile, “you really are a brilliant witch.”

Hermione smiled brilliantly at him.


	19. My therapist says I have a preoccupation with vengeance. We'll see about that.

 

Harry looked at Neville and burst out laughing, he couldn't help it, it was just so funny. They had just been in charms, the subject for today was the banishing charm, unfortunately Neville's aim was a bit off resulting in Professor Flitwick flying across the room and landing on top of a cabinet. Neville looked mortified. Hermione dug her elbow in Harry's side causing him to try and hide his laughter behind his hand while pretending to cough. Harry could tell that Hermione was struggling to contain her own laughter.

Harry and Hermione made their way out to the Black Lake after saying goodbye to their friends they were going to practice for the second task, they went around the side furthest away from the castle and the Durmstrang ship before raising privacy wards.

“I'll perform the transformation first Harry so you can get a feel for the magic, you might want to get in the lake first though.” Hermione said.

Harry waved his hand causing his robes to change into a pair of trunks before casting a warming charm, taking a deep breath he jumped into the lake. Rising to the surface he sputtered, even with the warming charm the lake was absolutely freezing, once again he wondered at the sanity of wizards.

“Okay Hermione, hurry up, it's freezing.” Harry said through chattering teeth.

Hermione waved her hand causing Harry to slowly morph into an amphibian appearance. Within moments he had changed into a large crocodile with a switch of his powerful tail he lurched forwards before sinking under the surface of the lake, for minutes the waters of the lake remained calm before the crocodile reappeared and swam to the shore, it slowly made it's way to Hermione who waved her hand causing it to morph until Harry once more stood before her.

“That was brilliant Hermione,” Harry said excitedly even while shivering slightly after returning to human form, “everything was really clear and it was easy to move plus it was so easy to hold my breath, I had no urge to breathe.”

“That's great Harry, do you think you can transform yourself now or do you want me to cast it again?” Hermione asked.

“I think I can do it Hermione, I'm going to see if I can find the merepeople village, my memories of it are quite vague.” Harry said while concentrating, as before he slowly morphed into a large crocodile. It made a slow rumbling sound before moving rapidly into the water, it swam around in a circle before slowly sinking below the surface.

Hermione conjured herself a deck chair and sat down before pulling a book from within her robes, unlike previously where she would have been reading a fact filled tome filled with magical theory she had taken to reading works of fiction, she was currently reading The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe, reading for pleasure was a whole new world for her. She was jolted out of her reading by Harry kissing her on the check, his cheeks were a rosy red and he had a big grin on his face.

“You should of come with me Hermione it was great, although the merepeople seemed a bit surprised and wary when I swam around the village, they rushed out with tridents.”

“So you shouldn't have any problem with the task then?” Hermione asked.

“Nope none at all, I know a shark like Krum will partially transform into might be faster for straight-line speed but it needs to keep moving to breathe, I won't have that problem so will be easier to rescue my hostage. Do you think it will be you?”

“I think so Harry,” Hermione said looking thoughtful, “after all we've changed the timeline. I didn't go to the Yule Ball with him so won't be chosen as his hostage and you're not as close to Ron as you used to be.”

“I fancy getting out of here for a bit, How about we go visit Sirius and your parents?”

Hermione smiled, Harry grabbed her hand before they both disappeared from view. They reappeared in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

Sirius Black was pottering around the kitchen in Grimmauld Place, while they had two elves he still sometimes liked to cook for himself, after all he didn't have a lot to occupy his time with even though he could now freely leave the house in disguise. He had just picked up the eggs from the cool-box and turned towards the cooker when Harry and Hermione faded into view.

“Holly shit,” Sirius clutched at his chest and dropped the eggs on the floor, “I'm going to put bells on you two before I have a heart attack.” he said sinking into a chair.

Harry smirked before waving his hand clearing up the mess, “sorry Padfoot,” he sniggered.

Hermione just appeared amused, she took a seat at the table and waved her hand causing a tea-set to appear. She poured everyone a cup then they all caught up with what had been happening in their respective lives. After an hour Harry and Hermione decided to go and visit her parents.

“Are you coming along Sirius? We're going to see if Dan and Emma want to go out for something to eat?”

“Yeah sure kiddo, got to be better than my cooking anyway,” he laughed.

* * *

Harry woke up and yawned, it was eight o'clock on the morning of the 2 nd task, concentrating he visualised where Hermione was in the castle, she was still in the Headmaster's office so he got washed and dressed before meeting Neville in the common room. They made their way down to the great hall.

“So are you nervous Harry?” Neville asked.

“Nah Nev, I'm confident about this task,” Harry replied with a smile for his friend.

“I wonder where Hermione is this morning.” Neville said looking around at the Gryffindor table which was rapidly filling up.

“Oh she's around Neville,” Harry said with a mysterious smile before returning to his breakfast.

 _Bit different to the other time_ Harry thought to himself remembering the panic he had felt then.

Just after nine Professor McGonagall came across to the table, “It's time for the second task Mr Potter, if you will follow me please.”

Harry rose from his seat smiling at the people who shouted words of encouragement. He followed Professor McGonagall from the school down towards the lake.

“Are you prepared Mr Potter?” the Professor enquired.

“Yes Professor, I think you might like what I have chosen to do.” Harry replied.

The Professor looked curious but only gestured for Harry to join the rest of the champions who were standing on the dock awaiting the start of the task.

Harry nodded at Krum and greeted Cedric warmly. Fleur looked at him coolly but never said anything. _Snobby cow_ Harry thought to himself. The stands where rapidly filling up with the rest of the school before long Bagman started droning on and then whistle blew signifying the start of the task. For appearances sake Harry withdrew his wand from his robes, he made the wand movements for the transfiguration while using his other hand to actually cast the magic, as before he changed into a large crocodile. He slipped from the dock into the water, rapidly swimming away before slowly sinking under the water disappearing from view. Krum had half-transfigured himself into a shark while Cedric and Fleur had used the bubble-head charm.

The crowd quietened down and people starting chatting amongst themselves while others pulled out books waiting for the champions to return.

Harry rapidly swam towards the merpeople village, the merpeople had started coming out of their stone houses, pointing at him as he descended into the centre where the hostages where attached to the statue. Harry slowed himself down till he was in front of Hermione, he gently grabbed the rope around her waist with his mouth, he easily cut through it with his rows of sharp teeth, grabbing the end he reversed direction and swam back in the direction of the shore, from what he remembered the enchantment that kept the hostages asleep and able to breathe wouldn't break until they hit the air so it would be faster to keep swimming under water. Before long Harry could tell the water was getting shallower and he started rising up, within a few minutes he broke the surface followed by Hermione who woke up and started coughing, she looked around spotted Harry and placed her arms around him as he pulled them to the dock. Hands reached down and helped Hermione out of the water before Madame Pomfrey rushed over with a warm towel and a pepper-up potion. Harry released the transfiguration returning to his human self and clambered onto the deck.

“Mr Potter is the first to return in the fantastic time of twenty-four minutes after using self-transfiguration to great effect.” Bagman announced as the spectators whistled and cheered.

Harry made his way into the medical tent, Hermione was sitting on a bed sipping from a cup. He pulled her into a hug before placing a kiss on the top of her head, “are you okay sweetheart?”

“I'm totally fine Harry, just warming up a bit,” she smiled at him.

“Well that went well, now only the last task remaining,” he smirked knowingly.

Harry and Hermione returned to the stands to watch the rest of the champions return, before long Fleur Delacour was swimming to the stands, she was helped out of the water rapidly speaking in French to the confusion of those around her, her legs were covered in cuts and bruises. Madame Pomfrey reached her before taking her into the medical tent.

Next Viktor Krum returned with his hostage, some fellow Durmstrang student from appearances followed by Cedric Diggory just outside the time limit who had the Ravenclaw student Cho Chang. Fleur returned to the dock looking anxiously out over the water, the Headmaster made his way down and stood beside her conversing, after a few minutes a head of silver hair broke thought the water followed by a merperson. Fleur looked on with relief as her sister was helped onto the dock before rushing over and hugging her rapidly conversing in French. The Headmaster had a short conversation with the merperson before he sank under the water and the Headmaster returned to the judges table.

Ludo Bagman performed a _sonorous_ before beginning speaking, “Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows. …”

“Harry Potter used transfiguration to great effect,” Bagman continued. “He returned first in the time of twenty-four minutes. Most of the judges,” and here, Bagman gave Karkaroff a very nasty look, “feel that this merits full marks. However … Mr Potters score is forty-seven points.”

“Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty-five points.”

“Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was third to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour.” Enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd; Harry saw Cho give Cedric a glowing look. “We therefore award him forty points.”

Karkaroff clapped particularly hard, looking very superior.

“Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points.”

Applause from the stands.

“I deserved zero,” said Fleur.

With that the crowd started chattering excitedly before everyone started to make their way back to the school. Neville gave Harry a thumbs-up when he passed with Ron. Harry smiled back while walking behind with Hermione.

“Now that the excitement is out of the way do you fancy chilling out in the room?” Harry asked.

“That sounds like a capital idea Mr Potter,” Hermione smirked before pulling him down a deserted corridor and pinning him to the wall then she started kissing him.

A few moments later Hermione drew back, Harry leaned against the wall with a dazed expression on his face, smirking Hermione put her hands around Harry then transported them to the room of requirement.

Dobby brought them snacks and they stayed in the room until just before curfew before making their way back to the common room. There was a party going full swing much to their amusement, obviously the Weasley Twins were behind it.

“Harry, excellent piece of transfiguration …” began one twin.

“... you performed today, a man of hidden talents,” finished the other twin much to Harry's amusement, he could feel the difference in their magic but still couldn't tell them apart purely by appearance.

“So where have you and Hermione been holed up?” Fred waggled his eyebrows suggestively causing Hermione to blush lightly.

“We were doing nothing inappropriate I assure you,” Hermione stated before sticking her tongue out childishly and pulling Harry over to some free seats in the corner.

The Weasley twins smirked before heading off no doubt to cause more mayhem. Neville noticed them and came over.

“You did great today Harry, I really thing you can win this tournament,” he enthused.

“Thanks Neville, I just want to get through it in one piece,” Harry said while giving Hermione a smile.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek and said, “well I think you've a good chance of winning Harry, I dreamt about it,” she smirked.

Harry practically choked on the pumpkin juice he was drinking before smiling at Hermione.

* * *

The next morning Harry and Hermione transported straight to the chamber so they could practice duelling away from prying eyes.

Beams of light bounced back and forward between them bouncing off shields ricocheting into the corners of the chamber. Harry was grinning wildly while Hermione twirled and whirled like a ballerina, a big smile gracing her face, she suddenly dropped down and placed both hands on the floor, a ripple spread out from her hands racing towards Harry who pulled up a shield before he was thrown back twenty feet as the floor erupted beneath him.

“I think I need a new spine,” Harry groaned before rolling over and getting to his feet, “we should call it a day,” he said while hobbling over towards Hermione who was standing there with a smirk on her face.

“Did I bruise your ego Harry,” she laughed before waving her hand casting healing spells at Harry who visibly relaxed in relief.

“What was that Hermione?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Just one of my little spells I invented, I used it to great effect when I stormed Durmstrang and stole their library.”

Harry stopped gaping at Hermione, “eh, what? Why?”

“Relax Harry, future memories remember, seemly they had quite a Dark Arts collection that my future self needed.”

“You need to share that memory,” Harry laughed, “it sounds awesome.”

Hermione walked over and wrapped her arms around him placing a soft kiss on his lips, “my future self was a bit darker Harry, it's not someone I wish to become.”

“I understand Hermione, you did what you had to, this time I will be by your side,” he kissed her passionately trying to convey the depth of his feelings for her.

“Well I don't know about you Harry but I'm starving, we used quite a bit of magic then, I think we need to recharge. I'll teach you how to draw energy from the ambient magic in the air this afternoon but for now let's eat.”

Harry agreed before picking Hermione up and twirling her around, she laughed delightfully before he transported them to a corridor just down from the great hall.

* * *

“Ah Mr Potter, Ms Granger you're right on time, please help yourselves to refreshments.”

Harry and Hermione greeted everyone before helping themselves to tea and taking a seat. Mad Eye Moody glared at them while his electric blue eye whizzed about, “Potter, Granger,” he practically snarled.

“What's your problem?” Hermione snapped causing the whole table to stop talking and look at her.

“You girly, just because you're Potter's girl you shouldn't be here.”

“Oh really,” with a wave of her wand where Moody once sat was a large toad which croaked in an angry manner.

Sirius broke out laughing while Harry grinned wildly.

“Has anybody else got a problem with me being here?” Hermione asked sweetly.

Even Snape looked amused while the Headmaster appeared to be struggling with his own laughter, he waved his wand at Alastor but nothing happened much to his surprise, “if you would please Ms Granger,” he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Hermione waved her wand causing Moody to regain his normal form, he glared at her but wisely kept his mouth shut.”

The Headmaster cleared his throat, “you asked for this meeting Ms Granger so perhaps you should start.”

Harry grabbed Hermione for support while she began to recite the story of the changed time-lines, Harry's death, her century of research and what it meant for them now.”

“I owe you an apology lassie,” Moody said in what for him was an apologetic tone.

She nodded her head in his direction, not trusting herself to speak yet, her emotions where all over and her throat was hoarse.

Professor Snape reached into his robes and pulled out a vial, he floated it across to Hermione who gave him a grateful nod and downed the potion in one gulp, it had an instant visible effect and she relaxed into her chair.

“Do we need to redo out oaths?” asked Bill Weasley.

“It's not necessary,” said Hermione, “you won't be able to speak of anything we've discussed to anyone who isn't present now.”

“Well it seems overall that apart from yourself and Harry's change of powers that everything else remains the same,” Professor Dumbledore stated, “is there anything else we need to be aware of?”

“No Professor, myself and Hermione are continuing training and we're confident that when the time comes we will be successful.”

“Very well Harry, Ms Granger. We will all meet the night before the third task to finalise our plans unless anything occurs in the meantime.”

At that the meeting broke up, Harry pulled Sirius to the side, “hey Sirius, do you fancy doing something on the weekend, we need a break from the school,” Harry explained.

“Yeah sure kiddo, do you have anything in mind?”

“No but if you see Emma and Dan later ask them if they're up for it.”

“Yeah sure, I'm sure we can come up with something, I'll call you on the mirror later,” Sirius finished before throwing some floo power in the fireplace and disappearing in a whirl of green flames.

Harry and Hermione made their way back to the common room, they decided to take it easy for the rest of the evening after all the energy they used this morning which reminded Hermione that she still needed to teach Harry how to draw in ambient magic to recharge his core.

* * *

Hermione glared across at Harry who was sitting at one of the tables with a sheepish look on his face, she was still fuming,  _the che_ _e_ _k of him_ she thought to herself  _I am just as capable as him if not more_ , she slammed her book closed before getting up and crossing to where Harry sat with Neville and Ron.

“Potter, we need to talk, now,” she growled at him.

Harry stood up warily and followed her out of the common room ignoring the curious glances from everyone who had heard what Hermione said. Once outside the common room Hermione grabbed his arm and transported them to the seventh floor, she paced up and down then yanked open the door when it appeared and stormed inside. Harry followed her slowly taking note of the room, it was bare apart from two chairs facing each other, it was so drab and dreary Snape would love it. Harry sat on the seat and was just about to speak when Hermione shook her head.

“I'm really disappointed in you Harry, in fact I'm furious,” she began

“Hermione – I'm” Harry said before Hermione interrupted him.

“Just shut-up Harry, after everything we have been through I'm hurt that you don't want me there when we end this, it feels like you don't value me at all.”

“Hermione that's not it at all,” Harry made his way to her and knelt down in front of Hermione grasping her hands, “I couldn't go on without you Hermione it would break my heart, Voldemort will target you knowing this.”

“Harry I couldn't go on without you, we are stronger together and it will take both of us working together to take him down, neither of us is strong enough alone no matter how much we know, I need to be there, can't you understand that,” Hermione said with tears running down her cheeks.

Harry sighed, his brain knew she was right but his heart disagreed, “I'm sorry Hermione, I need you to be safe, if I'm worried about you then I won't be able to concentrate on fighting Tom.”

Hermione stared at him intently before disappearing with a whisper of displaced air, Harry stared at where she had sat a single tear making its way down his cheek, he closed his eyes and sighed before vanishing.

The rest of the week was abject misery for Harry, if he entered somewhere Hermione would leave, after classes she would vanish, Harry tried sensing her to no avail, she must of found some way to mask her magic, he only saw her during classes and she looked as bad as him, dark shadows encircled her eyes, her skin was pale and her hair lank, Sirius had contacted him about the weekend and Harry had to explain that himself and Hermione weren't speaking so they should leave it, within the hour Emma had contacted him via the mirror, she wasn't judgemental and Harry poured his heart out to her, his fears of Hermione getting hurt or worse, how he wouldn't be able to go on without her, she made him promise to come to see them on the weekend. Harry sighed putting down the book he had spent the last two hours staring at, he didn't know how to fix this situation, Hermione would only accept her inclusion, something he couldn't agree with.

Saturday morning Harry got dressed and deciding he didn't want to see anyone directly transported himself to Grimmauld Place, entering the kitchen Dobby was preparing breakfast.

“Master Harry Potter Sir, it is being good to see you, would you like breakfast?”

“Just some tea thanks Dobby,” Harry said taking a seat.

After a few minutes he heard movement from upstairs and before long Sirius Black entered the kitchen.

“Morning Harry, you look like hippogriff dung,” he said cheerfully before pouring himself some tea and taking a seat next to him, “so why the early visit?”

“I couldn't be bothered with people, I just wanted to get away from the castle,” he sighed.

“You and Hermione still not talking then?”

“Every time I see her she leaves the room and I can't find her when she doesn't want to be found.”

“It will work out Harry, you'll see,” Sirius clapped him on the shoulder, “your mum and dad often fought but they always worked things out.”

“I can't think how we'll work this out Sirius, she wants to fight Voldemort, how can I let her?” Harry said.

“Do you think you have any choice Harry? Hermione is a powerful witch, if she wants to be there then you don't have any way of stopping her. If you want my advice, swallow your pride and make up with her, it's okay if you're not happy that she will be at risk and I'm sure she will feel the same but make plans to ensure that you both come out of it okay.”

Harry looked at Sirius, he knew he was right but how could he tell Hermione that when she wouldn't speak to him.

“I'll try Sirius but it's hard knowing she will be at risk.”

“Harry, as long as Voldemort and his followers still live she will always be at risk, your relationship is hardly secret and he has supporters in the castle.” Sirius said.

“Yeah you're right I'll talk to her when I get back to the castle.”

Sirius smiled, “you are coming to Dan and Emma's though?”

“Yeah, Emma practically ordered me to come, I see where Hermione gets it from,” Harry laughed.

Dobby placed a plate in front of Sirius while looking at Harry questioningly, “Oh okay then go on Dobby.”

The little elf smiled before rushing off and bring back another plate for Harry who looked at it and thought that Ron would struggle to eat everything on it. After breakfast Sirius left to get ready and before long they were standing on the doorstep of Dan and Emma's, Sirius rang the bell and smiled when Emma opened the door.

“Hi Sirius, Harry,” Emma smiled.

“Morning Emma,” Sirius replied.

“Hi,” Harry said.

Emma pulled Harry into a hug, “it will be okay Harry, don't worry.”

Harry smiled back at her, “thanks Emma.”

They made their way into the house and back towards the kitchen, Harry came to a stop causing Sirius to walk into the back of him, sat at the table was Hermione, he didn't expect her to be here although he should of really since it was her parents house. Hermione looked at him but didn't say anything so he slowly approached her.

“Hi Hermione, how are you?” he asked nervously. She didn't reply she just sat there looking at him.

“Could we talk in private?” he tried again.

“If you have something to say Harry then you can say it here,” Hermione replied.

Harry looked around nervously, Sirius had a grin on his face while Dan and Emma looked faintly amused.

“Well, that is, err I mean,” Harry trailed off.

“If you have something to say then just say it Harry, I'm not getting any younger,” Hermione said and even she looked amused now.

Taking a deep breath Harry tried again, “what I was trying to say is I'm sorry.”

Hermione looked at him, her face didn't betray what she was thinking, “go on.”

Harry looked confused, “I don't know what else to say Hermione.”

“How about you were right Hermione, I won't ever try and keep you out of things Hermione, I won't be a prat Hermione.”

Harry looked around for help, Sirius was holding back laughter while Emma was sniggering behind the newspaper, Dan was trying to eat his breakfast but the shaking of his shoulders betrayed his amusement.

“Okay Hermione, I was an idiot, please, please forgive me, this week has been horrible without you.”

Hermione looked at him closely, Harry held his breath hoping that she would forgive him.

“Okay Harry, I forgive you but do it again and I will transfigure you into something that the acromantulas will find tasty and deliver you to them personally.”

Harry nodded before sitting down on the chair, his legs suddenly very shaky.

“You're one scary witch do you know that Hermione, you remind me of Lily,” Sirius laughed.

“Now if you two have finished with your teenage angst what are we doing this weekend?” Dan asked much to Emma and Sirius's amusement.

It took a while but by lunchtime Harry and Hermione were back to normal although Hermione was still a bit short with him, Harry supposed he deserved it. Feeling much more relaxed Harry and Hermione made their way back to school, entering the common room together they were spied by Ron and Neville who looked relieved that they appeared to be on friendly terms again. Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek before going to talk to Ginny Weasley who was sitting alone in front of the fireplace.

“So you eventually grovelled and made up then?” Neville asked.

While Ron and Neville didn't know what had happened they knew something had, “yep I saw sense,” Harry smirked.

“You mean someone showed you the error of your ways,” Ron laughed.

“Pretty much,” Harry shrugged his shoulders.

The rest of the weekend Harry and Hermione spent in the room of requirement training. Harry collapsed on the floor, sweat dripping down his face and breathing heavily, Hermione wasn't much better but looked eager for more. Ever since they had resumed training it seemed like Hermione was determined to prove to Harry that she could hold her own in a fight.

Harry conjured two cups and filled them with water before getting up and giving one to Hermione who smiled her thanks at him before drinking it in one go.

“Okay Harry sit down I'm going to teach you how to draw on the ambient magic to refill your core quicker.”

While in theory it sounded simple, Harry tried again to open himself up to the outside magics but it seemed like there was a barrier in the way.

“I can't do it Hermione,” Harry sighed.

“Let's try something different Harry,” Hermione said while holding both of his hands, “use occlumency to clear your mind and just relax.”

Harry did as she said, his breathing deepened and his eyes closed, for almost half an hour they sat like this in silence before Harry's eyes flew open they were a blazing green much like the colour of the killing curse which slowly faded into his normal green eyes returned.

“Woah, that was a rush,” Harry grinned.

Hermione released his hands while smiling at him, he lifted up his left hand, electricity seemed to crackle across his fingers, electric blue arced from fingertip to fingertip.

“I feel like I could do anything,” Harry leapt to his feet, “we need to go somewhere out of the way Hermione, I need to try something.”

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and with a faint whisper they disappeared and reappeared on a beach, the wind whipped around them and the smell of the sea assaulted their senses. Harry looked around, the place was deserted and no signs of humans could be seen in any direction. Harry conjured a large granite block, six foot high and wide before walking away for twenty paces, Hermione following him. Holding both hands out he started casting blasting curses, low powered to start with which tore chips out of the block before he ramped up the power which blew big gouges from it. After five minutes of this the block was reduced to chips of granite, with a wave of his hand they reformed into the block again.

“How do you feel?” Hermione asked.

“I'm starting to feel drained,” He said

“Try pulling in magic, remember what it felt like before,” she said.

Harry closed his hair and took a deep breath, focussing on the feeling of the magic around him he opened himself up feeling the magic saturating his skin and filling him up, his eyes opened glowing with power. He smiled before raising his hands again. Two ruby red streams of power shot from his hands, hitting the granite block and causing it to explode in a shower of deadly shards. Harry quickly raised a shield protecting himself and Hermione.

“I think you've got the hang of that Harry,” Hermione laughed, “although next time a bit of warning. Now you just need to keep practising so you can refill your core quickly or even if it is possible to constantly pull on the ambient magic.”

“Hopefully I won't need it but not having to worry about being exhausted during a fight will be a big help,” Harry said, “where are we anyway?”

“It's called Stroma Harry, we're still in Scotland, it's an island which is no longer habited,” Hermione said looking around, the place was pretty desolate.

“Well I've,” Harry began but at Hermione's glare he stopped before starting speaking again, “Well we've got a couple of weeks before the final task so I'm sure we'll be well prepared, not how about we give training a break and do something more fun,” Harry grinned.

“Oh and what do you have in mind Mr Potter,” Hermione said while giving him a sultry look.

Harry gulped before stammering out, “whatever you want to do Hermione.”

Hermione strode over to him, with a wave of her hand she conjured a couch which she pushed Harry onto, she straddled his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck smiling down at him, Harry smiled up at her before she started kissing him and he forgot about everything apart from the beautiful girl in his arms.

* * *

“Soon Wormtail,” Voldemort hissed out, “soon the boy will be in my grasp and I will be reborn, the world will tremble before I am through.”

Wormtail stood trembling beside the chair which contained Voldemort, once again wondering if Azkaban wouldn't if been preferable to the constant fear he now lived with although he dared not voice this opinion, “yes master,” he simpered.

 


End file.
